Hold On, It's Complicated
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Conan is confused, he has to choose between Kaito or Hattori...but who does he truly want? And what's going on in this case? Who is this Opera ghost that demands payment or vengeance, what does he want with Ran, and what exactly is The Music Of The Night?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is a Detective Conan fanfic. I hope it goes well, reason for deciding to write one is basically because I've been watching it a lot lately. (I've sort of grew away from it for a while but now its back!)**

**Anyhow, let the show begin!**

**Warning: Kaito Kid and Conan slash. It's not pedophilia…technically…**

…**or is it…?**

…

…

…

**(Author frozen in thought) – Alert.**

**You're feature presentation will begin shortly…**

**Please silent all phones and be kind to those around you.**

**Warning: The side effects for this fanfiction 'might' be arousal.**

…

Conan sat silently as he listened to the teacher's never ending lesson,

Why was he cursed to be tortured like this?

Do you know how it feels to relearn everything again?

It's like reading a novel over and over again, but not a good one like the Sherlock Holmes series mind you. It's like being forced to reread a Dr. Seuss tale all your life.

Seriously, what is the point of those stories?

They give no moral lesson, they absolutely go against reality, and furthermore they just build up something that is not real.

But that's not the book we are currently discussing, no, we are talking about a fairytale that goes by the name of 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland'.

Though it is intriguing for it's in depth take of the mind, it is absolutely boring when you know everything about it.

…

"So the doors represent how Alice is blind when it comes to her mind" The teacher said as Conan sighed.

Sure give them an easy look at it.

"What was the last thing I said Mr. Edogawa?" The teacher suddenly asked making him tense a bit.

"Huh?" He asked childishly.

"Exactly" The teacher said back making the class giggle.

…

Conan sighed once again and gazed at his fellow peers who were smirking at him.

Their teacher had sat him in the corner with a large dunce hat on top of his head.

How humiliating…

…

"You should really pay more attention in class Conan-kun" Ayumi said with a smile and giggle.

Yeah, yeah…

"Yeah, you really should" Mitsuhiko added.

"Just let him fantasize if he wishes to" Ai said with no expression. "Let him get punished for the little rebel he is"

Conan rolled his eyes at that and continued on walking.

It's not his fault…

"So what were you thinking in there anyhow?" Genta asked.

"…nothing much…" Conan answered.

"I bet it had to do with some mystery case, right?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously.

"No, it was about what he should eat once he got home" Genta hollered in.

"Conan-kun was obviously thinking about the Kid heist tonight" Ayumi said with a sigh.

Ding, ding, ding!

Correct!

Ai Haibara gave him a look of 'is she right?' which made him nod.

"Oh, so you were planning to go without informing us?" Genta suddenly asked fiercely. Conan squirmed at that and found himself facing Mitsuhiko.

"We're the Detective Boys, but you're always doing things without us"

"Yeah…I thought we were a team?" Ayumi asked sadly.

Conan sort of froze at that and glanced nervously around.

…

He looked at Haibara for help but she just shrugged.

Yeah, I didn't expect help anyway…

…

After a long discussion of Conan denying he was going to the heist the trio left and shortly after Haibara as well.

Even though he told them he wouldn't go he still planned to.

It's not like they would find out…

And it's not like he'll miss a chance to catch Kid either.

…

The police force was suddenly hauled into a net as they chased the famous Kaitou Kid through the hall.

Idiots…

Conan dodged the mechanic rig and followed after the thief.

No way was he getting the Xoious Jewel.

"Keep up Tantei-kun" The thief said as he ran up the flights of stairs.

Oh, I plan to.

And just like every other heist, they ended up on the roof.

The final stand out, the climax, of these heists.

Detective vs thief…

"Hello, my all so favorite critic" The thief greeted from his side of the roof.

"Hello, Kid" Conan greeted back. Though it was Conan, we all know it was really Shinichi.

"So what should I bestow upon the honor of your company?"

"I'm here to catch you" Was what the shrunken detective said.

"Is that so?" The other asked with a chuckle.

This is how it was both would take their side and speak back and forth like a debate.

If a crowd had been watching it would have seem to be a dance, a dance involving two intelligent minds.

Who would out smart whom?

"Well, I don't tend on handing over the jewel" Kid said with a smirk. Conan nodded at this and prepared his belt.

Time for a soccer ball to the face.

Kaitou instantly stood his ground as he watched his rival.

He hated those damn soccer balls…

It was like dodge ball to the extreme.

"I assume you'll be decapitating me now" Kaitou said with a sigh "And here I thought we were just becoming friends"

"With benefits" Conan said back.

Kid chuckled at this and made a smirk.

"Does that imply we're friends with benefits?" Kid asked making Conan instantly freeze and heat up.

"I…I d-did not mean it like that!"

"Oh, did I make you blush?" Kid smirked and then began backing up slowly. "I had no idea you felt like that Tantei-kun, I guess my charms work on everyone."

"Shut up, Baka!" Conan hollered.

"Oh, fowl language" Kid said before leaping with a grin into the night.

Damn he distracted me!

With a quick leap Conan shot a tranquilizer dart at Kid but missed.

Damn it…

"Better luck next time" Kid shouted as he flew away into the night. "But I do wish to say that the feeling is mutual" With that said Kid vanished leaving Conan (Shinichi) a bit confused…

Feeling…is mutual…?

What the heck does that mean?

…

"Damn, he got away!" Inspector Nakamori shouted with rage.

"And with the diamond too…" Ojisan, Mouri Kogoro, said in a not so quiet whisper.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice!" Nakamori shouted back with anger in his voice.

"Dad" An alarming voice suddenly shouted making the inspector freeze. He gave that same kind of face Ojisan would make when Ran would yell at him to the girl who had hollered. "Just because Kid out smarted you again doesn't mean you should take it out on…" The girl froze and then looked at Kogoro.

"You're the famous sleeping Kogoro!" She squealed happily. "I can't believe you're here"

"Yeah, me neither" Kogoro said with a smile and shrug. He didn't want to come but Conan tricked Ran into making him attend so he himself could come.

Conan looked at the girl and suddenly felt realization hit him.

She looked just like Ran, except her hair was a bit crazier.

As if to make this fact clear she spotted Ran and gasped along with her. They looked each other up and down and stood before one another as if one of them was a reflection.

"That's creepy…" Ojisan said with a mixed emotion face.

"Hi, I'm Nakamori Aoko" The girl greeted after she finished her scan on the figure who could've been her twin.

"I'm Mouri Ran and this is Edogawa Conan" Ran said as she lifted Conan up.

"Oh, how cute…" The girl began but suddenly froze as she looked at Conan.

"Something wrong?" Ran then asked as she peered at Conan.

"No, its just…he looks a lot like…"

"KAITO!" A voice suddenly hollered as the door swung open to a crazy haired teen who rushed in. Soon after came Hakuba, a detective Conan had met before.

"Help Aoko" The crazy haired teen said as he hid behind said girl.

"What did you do now?" She asked fiercely.

"He glued all my paper work together" Hakuba answered with a glare.

"I did no such thing" The other shouted as the girl froze with a gleam in her eyes. She suddenly whipped around and brought a mop to the crazy haired boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kaito, leave Hakuba alone." The boy instantly yelped and ran behind Conan to hide. Conan instantly froze in place as the other placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't hit a kid, would you?" He asked.

Conan made a face of 'is this guy for real' and turned to look at the teen. The teen looked back and widened his eyes as if he had seen a ghost.

…strange…

The look was then put away as the guy suddenly patted hi head.

"Who's the little guy?" he asked making Aoko stop and forget what she was about to do.

"That's Edogawa Conan…" She answered trailing off. She quickly moved over, tore off his glasses and lifted him to the other's teen eyes level.

"Just as I thought" She said making everyone else curious.

"What?" Ran asked as she peered at the two boys.

"He looks just like Kaito, even more so when he was little".

Ran looked between them and suddenly looked at Kaito for the first time clearly.

"You…look like Shinichi" She said making Conan look back quickly. His eyes grew wide as it dawned on him…he did look like him, well, except for the hair.

"Who?" Aoko asked curiously.

"My childhood friend…Kudo Shinichi" Ran answered a bit sadly.

Conan sighed at that silently and looked at Ran.

…I'm sorry…

Ran took out her cell and flashed Aoko a picture of Shinichi.

"He does" The girl said as she finally put Conan down.

Thank you…

He brushed himself off and was relieved but found himself off the ground again.

"I don't see it" Kaito said as he peered at the boy's face closely.

"Can you put me down?" Conan asked quietly with a bit of a stubborn tone.

"Oh, did I make you blush?" Kaito asked making his cheeks heat up more.

When had he begun blushing?

Why had he even blushed?

Why did Kaito's words sound so…familiar…?

"N-no" Conan stuttered out.

"Awe, I think I'm making him feel embarrassed" Kaito said making everyone giggle, even Ran and Ojisan were laughing.

This is so embarrassing…

…

"So you're a magician?" Ran asked Kaito as she sipped her drink.

After the events Nakamori invited us to dinner with them at some restaurant.

"Yup" he answered happily in glee.

Man, how did I get stuck sitting with him?

Ever since Kaito met Conan he hadn't left his side, it was as if he had decided they were friends…old friends that had just met up.

Kaito whisked his hand and made a bouquet of yellow roses appear before Ran.

She gasped but took the roses with a smile.

"How did you-?"

"Magic" He answered cutting her off. He then looked at Conan and made a pink rose appear before him.

Conan looked at it, reached for it, held it, and then tossed it.

"Conan-kun" Ran said disapprovingly making Conan look at her with a bit of fear.

"Don't worry" Kaito said with a grin. "There's plenty more where that came from". As if on cue a bunch of red roses erupted from within Conan's shirt.

Said boy instantly froze and glared wide eyed at the magician.

Damn thie-

His mind was then halted and he realized he was talking about Kaito not Kid…

..

Kaito…not Kid

…

Kaito…not Kid

…Kaito…

…Kid…

Kaitou Kid…

…

Conan glanced up at the teen and felt his pulse rate.

He shouldn't assume anything, he knew that, but…something about it just made sense.

It was as if it was screaming out, a statement that was saying 'I am fact'.

…

"Something wrong Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked as he peered at Conan.

"Eh?" Conan asked back.

What had he asked…?

"Is something wrong Conan-kun?" He then re-asked.

…

"…no" He answered with a huge smile.

Just play like a little innocent kid and try not to be suspicious.

If this guy is Kid then act like you don't know…and try to play a whole new game of cat and mouse.

…

Okay, this was weird…

It was strange…

Somehow this evening turned out to be a huge night of chatting and laughing, Inspector Nakamori was happily chatting to Ojisan, Aoko and Ran were happily chatting about like the girls they were, and I was miserably being carried on Kaito's shoulders.

We were on the beach at night and somehow he had made Ran think that it was unsafe for me to walk on the rocks myself.

So now I was stuck on the teen's shoulders.

If I hadn't felt like a little kid before then I did now.

"So what do you like to do, Conan-kun?" The guy asked curiously with an obvious smile. I couldn't see it but it was still there.

"I want to be a detective like Ojisan!" I shouted in glee. I noticed that when I spoke like a little kid Kaito would look at me strangely.

It was as if he wasn't use to me speaking like this…but we had barely met and I was a kid so what exactly made my tone sound strange?

"Oh, so you want to be like a little detective?" He asked with a chuckle. "I could see it now, up in Broadway, 'Conan, the tantei-kun wonder of the world'". He said as he flung his arms out.

I couldn't help but actually laugh at his voice which was obviously making fun of the line from that film, 'King Kong'.

Ran had forced me to watch it a few weeks ago…obviously Kaito had seen it as well…

"I'm glad I amuse you" He then said making Conan smile a bit.

It was strange…he was being carried by a 'somewhat' stranger but he felt relaxed…he wouldn't even like it when Heiji tried to carry him like this.

"Oh, so now you think I amuse you?" I asked with a snide. The teen chuckled and then reached his arm up to pat my head.

"I can clearly see I do"

"As if" He shot back with a snort.

"Oh, so I don't?" He then asked as he lifted Conan down so they were face to face.

Conan just smirked and stared at the teen before him.

"Not even close"

Kaito grinned which shot a moment of deja-vu to the boy.

…

"Well, I will" He then said as he decided to cradle Conan who just relaxed into the position as Kaito climbed a large boulder.

All this time Conan had forgotten they were walking on the rocks by the sea.

Fresh ocean air soared through the night as Kaito stopped on a large rock that sat at the top of the mound.

"You see that?" He asked as he pointed out to the sea.

Conan nodded as he looked at the distant light in the ocean, it was quite bright since it was easily seen from this distance.

"That's the old light house of fate" He said with a distant voice, it was odd for him to hear Kaito with a serious tone. "Legend has it that a light house is a place of love…it's where light can meet dark and still maintain peace, where even opposites can attract."

Conan watched the light and then looked up at Kaito.

Could he really be…?

But his thought was halted when he noticed the peaceful face the other held.

It was nice…warming and comforting.

And it made his cheeks heat up quickly within a second.

"Hurry up Kaito" Aoko's voice hollered making both boys turn. It was then that they noticed the others were farther ahead. "Stop lolly gagging and get your butt over hear".

"Coming" Kaito shouted as he replaced Conan back on his shoulders.

"Hold on Tantei-kun"

"W-what?" Conan immediately asked.

"I said hold on Conan-kun".

The teen jumped forward onto the next rock but suddenly screamed in horror.

Conan bobbled from Kaito's shoulders but managed to land on another rock gently.

"What is it?" He asked the teen who had a disgusted face of horror.

He shrieked a bit and pointed over to the rock in front of them.

Conan peered over and found a fish flopping up and down, it had gotten stuck here on a wave probably.

...A fish...? He got scared of a fish...?

"It's just a fish" Conan stated as he held it up to Kaito.

The teen screamed and jumped back with fright.

"Ewww!" He hollered making Conan grin. "Get that evil slimy thing away from me!"

...

And that was the highlight of the night XD.

…

**I hope you enjoyed. I also hope that you will review, hopefully the next chapter will rise from my mind.**

**Until then,**

**- Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, continuation! I hope it's not too soon...**

**(Don't put it up)**

**What why...?**

**(Just don't, it's too soon)**

**I think it's okay...**

**(No! It's not too late you can just sit here with me)**

**I don't want to sit here with you.**

**(I'll turn off the computer, say that your sick, let the fans know you changed your mind)**

**No, mama.**

**(It'll laugh at you, they're all gonna laugh at you)**

**They're not gonna laugh at me. Now sit down!**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

...**  
><strong>

_"I'm glad I amuse you" He then said making Conan smile a bit._

_It was strange…he was being carried by a 'somewhat' stranger but he felt relaxed…he wouldn't even like it when Heiji tried to carry him like this._

_"Oh, so now you think I amuse you?" I asked with a snide. The teen chuckled and then reached his arm up to pat my head._

_"I can clearly see I do"_

_"As if" He shot back with a snort._

_"Oh, so I don't?" He then asked as he lifted Conan down so they were face to face._

_Conan just smirked and stared at the teen before him._

_"Not even close"_

_Kaito grinned which shot a moment of deja-vu to the boy._

_…_

_"Well, I will" He then said as he decided to cradle Conan who just relaxed into the position as Kaito climbed a large boulder._

_All this time Conan had forgotten they were walking on the rocks by the sea._

_Fresh ocean air soared through the night as Kaito stopped on a large rock that sat at the top of the mound._

_"You see that?" He asked as he pointed out to the sea._

_Conan nodded as he looked at the distant light in the ocean, it was quite bright since it was easily seen from this distance._

_"That's the old light house of fate" He said with a distant voice, it was odd for him to hear Kaito with a serious tone. "Legend has it that a light house is a place of love…it's where light can meet dark and still maintain peace, where even opposites can attract."_

_Conan watched the light and then looked up at Kaito._

_Could he really be…?_

_But his thought was halted when he noticed the peaceful face the other held._

_It was nice…warming and comforting._

_And it made his cheeks heat up quickly within a second._

_"Hurry up Kaito" Aoko's voice hollered making both boys turn. It was then that they noticed the others were farther ahead. "Stop lolly gagging and get your butt over hear"._

_"Coming" Kaito shouted as he replaced Conan back on his shoulders._

_"Hold on Tantei-kun"_

_"W-what?" Conan immediately asked._

_"I said hold on Conan-kun"._

_The teen jumped forward onto the next rock but suddenly screamed in horror._

_Conan bobbled from Kaito's shoulders but managed to land on another rock gently._

_"What is it?" He asked the teen who had a disgusted face of horror._

_He shrieked a bit and pointed over to the rock in front of them._

_Conan peered over and found a fish flopping up and down, it had gotten stuck here on a wave probably._

_...A fish...? He got scared of a fish...?_

_"It's just a fish" Conan stated as he held it up to Kaito._

_The teen screamed and jumped back with fright._

_"Ewww!" He hollered making Conan grin. "Get that evil slimy thing away from me!"_

_..._

_And that was the highlight of the night XD._

…

Conan awoke in his bed as the sun peered through the window.

Ugh, morning already?

He silently slipped out of bed and headed over to the restroom.

Thank goodness there was no school today.

"Conan-kun?" Ran's voice asked from within the kitchen.

"Yes, Ran-neechan?"

"Ugh, why are the both of you awake so early?" Kogoro groaned from his desk which was littered with beer cans.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon" Ran retorted.

Honestly...

"W-what?" Kogoro asked in disbelief "It's that late already!"

Conan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man...but to be fair he had no idea that it was so late as well.

He usually woke up early but with everything that happened yesterday...

"Yes, dad" Ran said as she began picking up the cans. "Maybe if you wouldn't drink yourself into a coma then this wouldn't happen"

"Ran-neechan?" Conan asked gaining the girl's attention. "Where are you going?"

It was noticed, by the young detective, that Ran was dressed in attire to leave the home, but it was odd because she looked even more prepped up then usual.

"Aoko invited me to the movies with Kaito" Ran answered with a smile.

Wow, was she that intrigued by the two?

"Can I come?" Conan asked before even noting that he was going to ask.

It was strange because it had just slipped out.

"Sure" The girl said happily. She inched closer to the boy and leaned over so she was at his height. "You can distract Kaito" She said as she tapped his nose. "While I and Aoko talk about girl things, he seems very taken with you anyhow".

The boy didn't know what caused it but his cheeks suddenly fired up.

It was because of Ran's closeness...

Yeah, that's it...

...

By the mere sight of Conan, Kaito seemed to get excited.

At first when the two spotted Aoko and Kaito he had held a face of boredom.

Either he was very tired from the night before or Aoko had forced him to come with her.

It was probably the second conclusion.

Anyhow, when he spotted the shrunken teen his face lit up with a smirk.

Yay, Tantei-kun is here!

"Oh, your top is so cute, where did you get it?" Aoko asked girl-fully as she looked at Ran's blouse.

"My mom made it for me" Ran asked with a smile of 'thank you'.

"Ran-neechan, what movie are we going to watch?" Conan asked wanting to break up the soon to be girl chat of clothes.

"I wanted to see 'Mystic Night of the City'" Kaito answered as he stood by the boy's side. "But Aoko wants to watch 'The Everlasting Red Thread'"

"Oh, isn't that the one with Keithan Suzuki?" Ran asked with a dream like stare.

"Yup" Aoko answered with a giggle. "That's the only reason why I want to see it"

"But that sounds so boring" Kaito whined.

"Then why don't you go on a date with someone else" Aoko said back making Ran a bit surprised.

"So, you two are-" She began but stopped when the two peered over to her.

"Oh, no" Aoko answered with a slight blush. "We're just friends"

"And that's all" Kaito added as he looked at Conan.

"Kaito is just too Kaito for me" Aoko then said making the other boy pout.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What it's supposed to mean" Aoko retorted.

Kaito huffed again and then looked at Conan.

A playful smile slipped onto his face as he gripped the kid's hand.

"Then, I'll take this little guy on a date" He said with a grin as Conan shot him a dirty look.

"Fine, you act better with children anyway" Aoko shot back.

Conan was about to protest but realized he could investigate Kaito further.

"How about it Conan-kun?" Kaito then asked with a large grin. "Want to come with me?"

"...yeah" He answered.

Then it was settled...

He had a date with the teen who could possibly be Kid.

...

"So what do you want to do, Conan-kun?" Kaito asked curiously as he walked the child by hand.

"Well, I want you to let go of my hand" Conan answered with an annoyed shrug.

"But, I can't just let you go on by yourself" Kaito said back with a playful smile.

"Sure you-" Conan began but was cut off by a scream.

In a quick flash a woman covered in blood burst into the street from a building.

She gasped and then fell to the floor.

Several people froze and proceeded to help her, while another called the police.

...it was bound to happen...

When the police arrived, Conan had already started investigating the scene.

Kaito, being surprisingly cooperative, helped Conan place a bit of the pieces together.

It seemed that the woman had opened a closet door in the manager's office and a body had fallen out on top of her.

The blood had been very fresh so it was obvious that the victim had died recently.

Upon investigating, the police found out that the body was that of the manager, Kuriosimo Toyai.

It became clear that the killer had to have been one of the four other people in the building.

One being the woman who had found him, Muirno Kuri.

The co-manager, Hurishima Jenta

An employee, Winustin Rurisan

And the mail manager, Sinoshimo Nico.

The only evidence that could be found was the weapon, a knife.

The murderer had stabbed the manager repeatedly and had set him up in the closet.

To clean the mess would have taken hours so everybody was checked for alibis.

They all had one, according to each of the records they all had been absent at the time of the death.

So the police began wondering if it could have been an outside job.

Good thing Inspector Megure showed up, because none of the others, except Kaito, would even listen to Conan.

After inspecting several documents the detective found another clue.

He showed Kaito what he found and convinced the teen to tell the others, he didn't even need a tranquilizer this time.

...

"The killer was, Sinoshimo Nico" Kaito stated as said man froze.

"But I wasn't even in the office" The man retorted.

"Ah, but according to the officials you had been working with earlier you took a two hour lunch and had vanished, just where exactly did you go?"

"I went to go eat at 'Winstons' and returned back to work with the mail shipments."

"You say you stayed at the restaurant correct?" Kaito then asked as he moved across the room.

Nico nodded affirmatively.

"And yet you had a take out bag in your car?" Kaito asked making the other tense. "Now I don't know about you but when I eat at a place I usually don't take my trash with me. In fact, it's really improbable that you did. So I suspect that you took 'to go' and returned to the office in five minutes"

"Okay, so I did 'take to go'" The other shot out. "But that doesn't mean I killed my boss"

"... Sinoshimo-san, what had you been shipping today?" Kaito then asked.

"Household utensils" The man answered cautiously.

"So, would a knife count as a household utensil?"

"...yes..."

"And hadn't there been a missing crate on the manifest list?" Kaito then asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"...yes..."

"So, if we check the other crates holding the utensils would we find that they exactly match the one used here?"

"..."

"See the way I see it, you tore open the crate, stole the knife, killed your boss, stuffed him in the closet, and returned back to your job two hours later, and if that's not enough to say then I could conclude that the missing crate would be found in your own car."

During the deduction the man had slumped down onto his knees and began to sob.

"He was going to fire me..." The man began slowly. "And he knew I couldn't get fired...not with my daughter in the hospital...but he didn't care...in fact the reason he was going to fire me was because I had wanted a raise...but he just laughed in my face and said that he didn't even need me...in fact he said my daughter could die for all he cared..."

...

Conan slumped from where he stood as the man sobbed louder.

"I didn't mean to...I just snapped, I wanted to scare him into giving me money but he fought back...and I..."

...

After that he was arrested.

...

After all was said and done the two found themselves in a small cafe.

"...you're use to that sort of thing, aren't you?" Kaito asked after a long silence.

Conan nodded and took a sip from his lidded cup with a bendy straw.

"Doesn't...it, you know ever bother you?" He then asked.

"Of course it does...but that's just work...I have to be able to handle it if I want to be a detective."  
>"...But it's because of that 'work' that you don't ever stop to think that maybe logic doesn't follow, in fact things like 'that' tend to tear apart magic and trust."<p>

"You act like you know me a lot" Conan suddenly said making the other stop.

"Well, I'm good at reading people" Kaito said as he drank his drink.

"Hmm" Was all Conan said back.

Kaito peered at the boy and then clasped his hands.

In an instant the cup before him vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey" Conan said a bit too childish.

"See, now that's magic" Kaito chimed in.

"No, that's just a parlor trick" The other said. "Now, give it back"

"Not with that attitude, say please like a good little boy".

Conan huffed but realized the other wouldn't give in and he was really thirsty, so...

"Can I please have my drink back?" The boy asked stubbornly.

"Now that didn't sound pleasant, say it like you mean it" Kaito said back.

Conan glared at him but sighed again.

"Can I PLEASE have my drink back?" He asked with a fake passion of begging.

Kaito chuckled and marveled at how cute his Tantei-kun looked and gave the drink back.

"Thank you" The boy said back stubbornly.

"Your welcome" Kaito said with an unconscious flirtatious voice.

Conan instantly blushed a bit at this and continued drinking his soda.

How cute...

...

After the meal they shared Kaito dragged Conan into an art museum which would've been pretty boring if the other hadn't made him laugh.

Yup, it was true, Conan (Shinichi) was actually laughing and enjoying himself.

The magician teen just wouldn't let a dull moment linger.

When they had wandered into the statue room Kaito had posed like each of them.

The teen would mask a perfect face and then break it with an all out goof act.

It was very entertaining...

...

After getting chased by several security guards they ended up on the roof.

**_And just like every other heist, they ended up on the roof._**

**_The final stand out, the climax._**

"They'll give up eventually" Kaito said with a pant.

They had both just ran up a few flights of stairs.

"I think most of them already did after you sprayed them with paint and glitter" Conan retorted.

Kaito grinned and then watched his favorite critic with a gleam in his eye.

He had always wanted to hang out with the shrunken teen, in fact he always knew they would hit it off...they were friendly rivals after all. But letting the other meet him in his true life would be dangerous.

In fact it still was, it was obvious that the guy was watching his every move.

In fact...he probably...

"Kaito?" Conan asked as he leaned against the railing of the roof.

"Yeah?" The other asked as he stood on the other end.

_**This is how it was both would take their side and speak back and forth like a debate.**_

"You're Kaitou Kid aren't you?"

"Me? Kaitou Kid, ha. Man, you've been hanging out with Hakuba too much" Kaito retorted back.

"...don't play this crap with me. I know it's you..."

"As if"_**  
><strong>_

_**If a crowd had been watching it would have seem to be a dance, a dance involving two intelligent minds.**_

_**Who would out smart whom?**_

"You're just like him" Conan went on with no expression in his voice. "The way you talk, and act, and you're just...so Kaitou."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The other said with a chuckle.

"I know you're him, so you can stop denying it"

"Fine, I won't deny it" Kaito then said making Conan finally look at him.

"W-what?"

"If I say I am Kaitou Kid, then what would happen?" The teen asked making Shinichi's mind race.

What would happen?

Would he tell?

Would he inform the police...?

...?

"I don't know..." Conan said with a sigh as he continued looking into the others eyes.

"Why?" Kaito then asked.

...

"...It's complicated..."

**Agh, done.**

**Man, it's kind of late...**

**I hope you enjoyed and-**

**"You suck" {A voice hollers as a tomato hits me square in the face}**

**'You suck...' **

**{Laughter erupts from around me}**

**"They're all gonna laugh at you. They're all gonna laugh at you. They're all gonna laugh at you."**

**My momma was right!**

**{Runs from computer}**

**(Please review in order to get new chapter).**

**:) - Peace  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTINUATION. AGAIN! This one might be a bit shorter but I will make up for it (hopefully) tomorrow.**

**And proceed,**

...

_**This is how it was both would take their side and speak back and forth like a debate.**_

"You're Kaitou Kid aren't you?"

"Me? Kaitou Kid, ha. Man, you've been hanging out with Hakuba too much" Kaito retorted back.

"...don't play this crap with me. I know it's you..."

"As if"_**  
><strong>_

_**If a crowd had been watching it would have seem to be a dance, a dance involving two intelligent minds.**_

_**Who would out smart whom?**_

"You're just like him" Conan went on with no expression in his voice. "The way you talk, and act, and you're just...so Kaitou."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The other said with a chuckle.

"I know you're him, so you can stop denying it"

"Fine, I won't deny it" Kaito then said making Conan finally look at him.

"W-what?"

"If I say I am Kaitou Kid, then what would happen?" The teen asked making Shinichi's mind race.

What would happen?

Would he tell?

Would he inform the police...?

...?

"I don't know..." Conan said with a sigh as he continued looking into the others eyes.

"Why?" Kaito then asked.

...

"...It's complicated..."

**...**

That's what it was...it was simply and utterly complicated,

Conan just stood dumbfounded as the other smiled happily.

What was there to smile about?

Wasn't he worried about his identity.

"You're just too cute sometimes" Kaito said as he glanced over the building's rails.

Cute...?

Conan's cheeks instantly flushed but he remained as calm and collected as he could.

Cute!

"That's not to say that your not always cute"

CUTE!

"C-cute...?" Conan asked a bit unsure.

Had he heard right, surely it must have been the wind, right?

"Yes, cute" Kaito said as he peered at his rival. "Definition 1: attractive in childlike way: endearingly attractive in the way that some children and young animals are, Definition 2: physically attractive: young and physically attractive Definition 3: pleasing: smaller than the usual size but nicely arranged or appointed. Synonyms: attractive, pretty, delightful, charming, endearing, adorable, sweet, appealing, darling, lovable. Cute" Throughout all his statement Kaito had moved closer to the 'younger' boy until their faces were only inches apart.

"...I know what it means..." Conan muttered as his cheeks flushed even more.

"Oh, really?" The thief asked with a smirk. "Then, can you tell me if you think I'm cute?"

"..."

"Well...?" Kaito asked as he closed some of the distance between them.

"Err...well" Conan muffled out as his chest pounded loudly.

Why aren't I pulling back?

"There you are" A voice hollered as the roof access door swung opened violently. One of the security guards from the museum rushed forward but was caught off guard when Kaito began hovering. The teen grabbed Conan by the waist and lifted off the roof to reveal a high flying glider.

"Never know when you need it" Kaito said to Conan who held a face of 'you would have that with you'.

"...stop...flying this instant" The officer said with a face of 'awe' and 'why the fuck do I work here, again?'

Before his very eyes the thief and detective soared into the now setting sunset.

Strange...

for once it ended with the sun instead of the moon.

...

When the two had landed safely down they hadn't spoke.

It was silent between them, but it felt like an okay silence.

But they knew eventually...

"So, was that supposed to be your answer?" Conan asked Kaito as they headed down a street, Kaito's hand was still tangled with his own.

It was strangely comfortable.

"Depends" The guy said with a smirk.

"On what?" Conan asked feeling a bit annoyed already.

The thief just had that power over him...in fact he had lots of power over him...

"On whether or not you'll ever answer my question"

Conan instantly froze and began blushing again.

"Absolutely not" He shot out making the other grin even more.

Was that physically possible?

"That's not what your blush is saying" The other retorted with a giggle.

"It's the sun" The boy shot back.

"Of course it is" Kaito then said with a tired sigh.

Man, today has been a pretty long day.

"...so is that...?"

"Yes" Kaito answered with a nod. "Yes, I am Kaitou Kid. And yes, I do find you very cute"

Conan blushed again at that but just continued on.

"...aren't you worried?"

"What for?" Kaito asked.

"I'm a detective, you're a thief, what makes you think I won't turn you in?" That question caught Kaito off guard for a moment but he just shrugged and continued walking.

"Well, you would've done it already" Kaito answered. "Besides I have complete faith in my Tantei-kun"

"Your Tantei-kun!" Conan shot out as his face brightened into a red shade again. "What makes you think I'm yours!"

"Oh, I know you're mine" Was all the thief said as he walked on.

Conan just stopped coldly and watched the thief.

His...tantei-kun...?

...

A few minutes later he realized the other had already headed off quite a distance away.

"Hold on" Conan shouted as he ran after the teen.

"Always" He heard Kaito say clearly.

...

**And there you go. Sorry it's a bit short, but you'll get a longer one tomorrow. Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes as well.**

**- Peace.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay. I'm back. I'm so sorry that I couldn't post this on Friday. I got sick...Yup, really fuckin sick. Luckily I'm better today. So here you go, roll the cartoon.**

**(It's Anime Jackass!)**

**Oops!**

...**'See you at the end'**

**...  
><strong>

_"Yes" Kaito answered with a nod. "Yes, I am Kaitou Kid. And yes, I do find you very cute"_

_Conan blushed again at that but just continued on._

_"...aren't you worried?"_

_"What for?" Kaito asked._

_"I'm a detective, you're a thief, what makes you think I won't turn you in?" That question caught Kaito off guard for a moment but he just shrugged and continued walking._

_"Well, you would've done it already" Kaito answered. "Besides I have complete faith in my Tantei-kun"_

_"Your Tantei-kun!" Conan shot out as his face brightened into a red shade again. "What makes you think I'm yours!"_

_"Oh, I know you're mine" Was all the thief said as he walked on._

_Conan just stopped coldly and watched the thief._

_His...tantei-kun...?_

_..._

_A few minutes later he realized the other had already headed off quite a distance away._

_"Hold on" Conan shouted as he ran after the teen._

_"Always" He heard Kaito say clearly._

_..._

After the whole ordeal. The two found themselves at the theater waiting for Aoko and Ran.

"Ugh, didn't they say they were getting out like right now?" Conan asked as he slumped on the bench he sat on.

"Yes" Kaito answered as he flipped out his cell. "See the text says, **'hurry up and come we're getting out now'**.

Conan just sighed and looked at the magician in annoyance.

He was laying on his back on the bench while the other sat at his feet.

"Then where are they?"

Suddenly Kaito's phone received a text message.

**'I and Ran decided to get some coffee, meet us later at Mouri-san's agency'**

"Ugh" Kaito said allowed making Conan look at the phone.

It figures...

...

"So, what should we do now Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked as they walked down the street.

It was obvious that the two girls wouldn't go straight to the agency afterwards so they decided to go else where.

"How about an aquarium?" Conan asked childishly making Kaito shutter.

"No way in hell" The other answered making Conan grin.

"...why do you hate fish?"

"Why won't you say I'm cute?"

"Because you're not" Conan shouted out while his cheeks burned a bit.

He's not...cute...

"I'm just kidding" Kaito said with a grin and wave of his finger. "But...I'm afraid of them because they're just so nasty and gross..."

"But there has to be a reason behind it"

"Well...when I was little my dad had this magic trick, he would be able to enter a glass tank of fish and vanish when they swarmed around him..."

"Wait..." Conan suddenly interrupted. "Was...your dad perhaps the origin-"

"Kaitou Kid?" Kaito asked with a fond smile. "Yeah, he was...but he...retired...well, anyway that trick he did was so great. I wanted to know if I could...possibly figure out how he did it...so, I went over the tank to peer into it. I lost my footing...and fell in. It scared me...I suppose"

Kaito shivered at the mere reminder of it so Conan grabbed his hand.

B-but it was only because we were crossing a street!

Kaito grinned and then looked at his favorite Tantei-kun, who blushed wildly.

...

After walking for several blocks Kaito suddenly yanked Kaito and dragged him into an arcade.

"What are we doing here?" Conan asked with a sneer.

"Don't tell me detectives don't like video games" Kaito whined as he exchanged his money for a few dozen tokens.

"They're okay but..." Conan began but stopped when Kaito dragged him to a game.

The magician started the game up for two players, so Conan tried to grab the control.

It was too high.

Seeing this Kaito giggled and then made a stool appear out of thin air.

"Brought this just in case as well' He explained making Conan look at him questionably.

"How did you know I would even come?"

Kaito froze and then smiled fondly at him.

"I didn't...but I hoped you would"

**(Okay, we all know that Shinichi has to fess up and say that was fuckin nice and sweet.)**

Conan blushed and then stood on the affectionate object.

"Um...thanks" He mumbled as his face darkened more.

"Ready" The game said making him look up.

"Start"

It was a simple fighting game, two fighters vs the computer players.

So simple,

And yet Conan failed.

Kaito peered at the boy (teen) who stood beside him.

Games clearly weren't his thing.

But it was so cute that he was actually willing to play this with him.

After another win for their team, Kaito always finished it, they wandered over to a Dance Dance Revolution machine.

Conan gaped at it as Kaito put the coins in.

He has to be kidding, right?

"Come one" He said as he placed me on the dance platform.

"No" Conan said as he folded his arms. "I'm not doing this".

"Yes you are Tantei-kun" Kaito said with a grin.

"No"

"...please?" The teen pleaded with a pout.

"No" Conan said once again.

Kaito sighed and then stood.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" He said as he grabbed the boy's shoes. Conan instantly yelped at that but was too late.

Kaito chuckled as Conan tried to reach the shoes that were now in his grasp.

"If you beat me" Kaito began making the other stop. "Then you can get your shoes back, but if you don't then I get to keep them".

"Professor Agasa can just make me another pair" The boy stated stubbornly.

"Then how about this. If you win then I won't dress up like Kudo Shinichi tomorrow and fondle around with Mouri-san" Kaito said making Conan gasp.

"You dirty pervert" Conan shot out as the other grinned.

"Ah, but everyone will believe Kudo-san is the dirty pervert"

Conan glared at that but then sighed and returned to the platform.

"Deal".

Kaito quickly chose a song so Conan got prepared.

**I was walking down the street**  
><strong> Listening Technobeat<strong>  
><strong> That moved my feat<strong>  
><strong> Through the latest heat<strong>  
><strong> You look at me <strong>  
><strong> and smile at me<strong>  
><strong> You know you make my day<strong>  
><strong> O baby please<strong>  
><strong> Don't go away<strong>

'The arrows are pretty easy' Shinichi thought as his Conan sized legs began doing the steps.

** No I know**  
><strong> Beleave me<strong>  
><strong> We were made in heaven<strong>  
><strong> Stay with me <strong>  
><strong> Embrace me<strong>  
><strong> Can you feel my heart<strong>  
><strong> Because of you<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>

'Agh, too fast'

**When I see you **  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you <strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** (DJ Cammy) Bridge**

Conan sighed as the arrows began slowing again.

"You're pretty good" Kaito commented as he looked at his little critic seductively.

Conan blushed but dismissed it.

"Whats with this song?" He asked making the magician chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaito asked with a grin.

'Is...what obvious?' Shinichi asked himself.**  
><strong>

**I am hoping I can see you(see you)soon again**  
><strong> And this time please<strong>  
><strong> Don't you turn me away<strong>  
><strong> I give you my phone number<strong>  
><strong>And<strong>** my email address**

** So when they do**  
><strong> Bring me success<br>**

** No I know**  
><strong> Beleave me<strong>  
><strong> We were made in heaven<strong>  
><strong> Stay with me <strong>  
><strong> Embrace me<strong>

At this point Kaito began singing as he kept his eyes glued on Conan instead of the screen.

**Can you feel my heart**  
><strong> Because of you<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you <strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you <strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** (DJ Cammy)Bridge 2**

Conan looked at Kaito curiously as he continued singing.

Yet they both managed to stay pretty keen on the steps.

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you <strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

The game ended which made Conan sink onto the pad out of breath.

He looked at the screen and realized Kaito had won.

He knew it would happen, he had lost focus towards the end.

Damn Kaito and his singing.

He hung his head but was surprised to find Kaito putting his shoes on his feet.

"You won" Conan said to the teen who just smiled as he finished placing the shoes.

"I was never going to follow up on that deal" Kaito said as he re-stood.

"Then wh-?" Conan began asking but was cut off when a hand ruffled his hair.

"I wanted to play DDR with my Tantei-kun" Kaito answered as the younger looking male blushed.

When Kaito didn't say anything for several minutes Conan looked up.

"What?" He asked the teen who peered at him curiously now.

"You didn't shout at me for calling you 'my Tantei-kun'". Kaito explained.

"..."

Conan looked at the floor and realized he hadn't.

Was he actually getting use to Kaito calling him his Tantei-kun...?

...

After several more games the two decided to head to the agency.

Conan had been in deep thought the whole way there so Kaito became concern.

Before going up the steps that led into the building he stopped Conan and looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaito asked innocently making Conan confused.

"What?"

"You've been so quiet so I thought you were mad at me or something..." Kaito explained as his cheeks flushed a bit.

'That was pretty cute...' Shinichi admitted.

"No" Conan said as he nodded his head in disagreement. "I'm just thinking..."

"You always are" Kaito said with a small smile. "Always over thinking everything Tantei-kun"

Conan didn't know what to say to that so he walked up a few steps.

Kaito stood motionless and watched as the kid turned back around to face him.

Thanks to the steps Conan was a bit closer to their height difference.

Quickly and silently Conan pecked the magician's cheek with his lips.

"I had fun...so thanks" Conan explained as he blushed wildly.

He buried his face in his shirt but a hand quickly lifted his head.

Kaito peered at him with a smile and then kissed his forehead sweetly.

"You're welcome"

Conan blushed even more and then looked at the floor.

Silence...

Then a door opened from the agency and a drunk Kogoro came out.

"See, I told you I heard someone" The man said with a swoon of his neck.

"Yeah, way to call it dad" Ran said irritatedly as she ushered the drunken pig into the home. "Aoko-chan, Kaitos here"

In a quick second said girl appeared with a scowl.

"About time" She hissed as she grabbed her belongings. "We have to hurry up and catch the train Kaito"

Kaito nodded and then bid a farewell to Ran and Conan.

When the two were out of sight Conan scaled the stairs.

"So, how was your day Conan-kun?" Ran asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Good" The shrunken teen said very tiredly.

"You had fun with Kaito-san?" She then asked making the other stop.

He thought back on everything and blushed a bit.

"Yes" He answered truthfully.

"What did you two do?" The girl then asked as she faced the boy.

She noticed the blush on the younger boy's cheeks and gasped.

...

**Ooh, don't you just hate cliff hangers?**

**I know I do, but that's a different story.**

**Umm...I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review for another chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTINUATION! I've been dying to start another chapter. But no, I had to do this and do that, and, and, and, and...ah, who gives a shit. I'm here now, and now we can begin.**

**But first I want to share a story about animal cruelty. Today I had to dissect a fetus of a pig. It was sad, it was heartbreaking, poor little Oinkers...**

**(Can we please have a moment of silence? Thank-you...)**

**AND DONE!**

**OKAY, hope you enjoy!**

...

_After several more games the two decided to head to the agency._

_Conan had been in deep thought the whole way there so Kaito became concern._

_Before going up the steps that led into the building he stopped Conan and looked at him._

_"Did I do something wrong?" Kaito asked innocently making Conan confused._

_"What?"_

_"You've been so quiet so I thought you were mad at me or something..." Kaito explained as his cheeks flushed a bit._

_'That was pretty cute...' Shinichi admitted._

_"No" Conan said as he nodded his head in disagreement. "I'm just thinking..."_

_"You always are" Kaito said with a small smile. "Always over thinking everything Tantei-kun"_

_Conan didn't know what to say to that so he walked up a few steps._

_Kaito stood motionless and watched as the kid turned back around to face him._

_Thanks to the steps Conan was a bit closer to their height difference._

_Quickly and silently Conan pecked the magician's cheek with his lips._

_"I had fun...so thanks" Conan explained as he blushed wildly._

_He buried his face in his shirt but a hand quickly lifted his head._

_Kaito peered at him with a smile and then kissed his forehead sweetly._

_"You're welcome"_

_Conan blushed even more and then looked at the floor._

_Silence..._

_Then a door opened from the agency and a drunk Kogoro came out._

_"See, I told you I heard someone" The man said with a swoon of his neck._

_"Yeah, way to call it dad" Ran said irritatedly as she ushered the drunken pig into the home. "Aoko-chan, Kaitos here"_

_In a quick second said girl appeared with a scowl._

_"About time" She hissed as she grabbed her belongings. "We have to hurry up and catch the train Kaito"_

_Kaito nodded and then bid a farewell to Ran and Conan._

_When the two were out of sight Conan scaled the stairs._

_"So, how was your day Conan-kun?" Ran asked as she closed the door behind them._

_"Good" The shrunken teen said very tiredly._

_"You had fun with Kaito-san?" She then asked making the other stop._

_He thought back on everything and blushed a bit._

_"Yes" He answered truthfully._

_"What did you two do?" The girl then asked as she faced the boy._

_She noticed the blush on the younger boy's cheeks and gasped._

_..._

Ran stared longingly at the boy making said boy tense.

'This was not good' Shinichi thought as he stood on his toes. 'What could she possibly be thinking...?'

"Conan-kun..." The girl said with worriedly. "You should've worn a jacket, your cheeks are so red, I hope you're not getting sick"

Shinichi inwardly sighed and released the tension that had been building up inside him.

'Sheesh'

Conan nodded and then began heading to his room but was withheld by the girl.

Ran felt his cheeks and found them to be actually warm...

"Strange...you don't feel cold, in fact you're warm"

"He probably got all worked up" Kogoro said from his position on the floor.

Man, was he a mess...

"And what could've done that?" Ran asked her father instead of looking at Conan.

"Maybe the kid likes that little friend he was with"

"He was with Kuroba Kaito, dad" Ran then said obviously annoyed.

"Really!" Kogoro asked as he sat up in surprise. He crawled over to where the two were and looked Conan squarely in the face.

"Yup, he is all worked up" The man said. "No doubt about it"

"Yeah right" The girl then said.

"Really..." Mouri-san said as he hiccuped. "I could tell, you get that face whenever someone talks about Shinisi"

"Shinichi" Ran corrected him as her cheeks blushed a bit.

Then she too was looking at Conan in the face.

Conan felt his body tense as Ran kept trying to read him.

'Damn you Ojisan'

"Is it true...?" Ran then asked slowly. "Do you have a crush on Kaito?"

And that's when Shinichi felt it,

It hit him like a truck,

Shame, embarrassment, and more embarrassment.

He didn't know what to say to that so he just stood there motionless.

"Oh, how cute" Ran shouted as his face felt like it was on fire. "Oh, Conan-kun's first crush' She said as she gave him a death hug.

"Yeah, but too bad it's with a person twice his age" Kogoro commented before he collapsed on his previous spot once again.

...

That night Conan felt so embarrassed,

Ran had talked to him about how it was okay to have a crush but also how he shouldn't get his hopes up on Kaito liking him back. "He's a bit too old for you Conan-kun" She had said.

But that's not what made him feel like a big giant laughing stalk, no, because afterwards he overheard Ran talking about it to Aoko.

When the hell had they gotten each others numbers!

...

The next day Conan awoke to sunlight, just like the previous day.

He lounged into the bathroom and then entered the kitchen where Ran was cooking who knows what.

"What you doing?" He asked innocently as the girl smiled.

"I'm baking a cake"

"Oh...why?" He asked.

"Well, Kaito and Aoko are coming for dinner" She answered. "And I want things to be perfect, so that means we need a nice desert."

"Why'd you invite them?" Conan asked, though it was innocent it still came out as a whine.

"Because I felt like it" She answered making the boy groan.

"Ugh" The girl groaned as she looked at the boy's expression. "You're just like Shinichi, never ever liking dinner plans"

Conan sighed at that but kept quiet.

'Ran...I am Shinichi...'

"Speaking of which" Ran then said as she remembered something. "Kazuha and Heiji are also coming"

"What!" Conan asked in shock. "They're in Beika?"

"Yeah, they showed up last night while you were sleeping, they stayed at some hotel for a family visit for Heiji, but I insisted for them to join us today"

'...Heiji...oh, please, tell me she didn't...?'

"Ran-neechan?" The boy asked as he toyed with his fingers trying to keep down his blush. "Did you tell Heiji about...Kaito...?"

"Of course not, Conan-kun" Ran answered with a smile.

'Thank god'

"But I did tell Kazuha"

'...say what...?'

Conan felt his body slowly die as he walked towards the couch in a zombie state.

'She told Kazuha...? But if she told her...then Heiji will...'

"Hey, Kudo" A familiar voice greeted as the door to the agency opened.

Conan froze in place and then glanced at Heiji slowly.

The older looking detective held a huge grin as he looked down at him.

'...no...' Shinichi muttered to himself as his whole world came crashing down.

"Kudo?" Kazuha asked as she looked around the room.

"Oh, I me'nt Kiddo" Heiji said with a sly face. Kazuha looked at him skeptically but was then greeted by Ran.

And of course they squealed.

...

Several minutes later,

The girls were in the kitchen and boys were off in Conan's room.

"So, I he'rd that y'u moved on from Neechan, Kudo" Heiji stated with a chuckle making the boy glare back in return.

"Shut up, baka" Conan said back as the other giggled.

"And for a boy, no less" Heiji added.

Conan blushed but then noticed the strange look in Heiji's eyes...

strange...

After a moment of silence Heiji spoke up once again.

"So, is it tru'...?" The dark skinned boy asked silently.

Conan looked at him deeply, no, it was Shinichi and couldn't help but see that mysterious look in his eyes.

"Ar' you okay?" He asked the other.

"Don't change the subject" Heiji shot back.

"...no...I mean, I don't know..." Conan answered honestly.

It was strange to have feelings like this, I mean sure he had felt something for Ran for the past few years but that itself seemed to transform into a sister/brother relationship...with Kaito it was...what was it exactly...?

"...can't y'u just ans'er?" Heiji then asked a bit bitterly. Conan looked at him again, so he stood up on his bed and faced the older teen.

"Whats wrong?"

"Not'ing" Heiji answered as he looked away and stood up.

Conan quickly ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Heiji's shirt so they were face to face.

"Heiji, whats wrong!" He asked again.

Heiji glanced at the boy in front of him and suddenly shot forward.

Conan's eyes widened as he felt Heiji's lips against his.

'...?'

When the two pulled apart Heiji was blushing...and so was Conan.

"...that's w'ats wrong" He answered as he blushed even more.

Conan just stood there in shock.

...

(From outside the window that led into Conan's room,)

Kaito was shocked.

Had he really just saw...?

He felt his hands form into fists as he watched from the opposite roof over looking his Tantei-kun's room.

He had hoped to surprise the boy by appearing through his window but he hadn't expected...that.

That Osaka-tantei had kissed his Tantei-kun...

And that wasn't okay, no, no way in hell was that okay.

Absolutely not...

His cell phone suddenly rang, so he answered it reluctantly but kept his eyes on the two in the room.

They still had yet to move.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kaito!" Aoko screamed into the phone nearly making him lose his balance. "Where are you! We need to be at Mouri-san's in an hour and I still need to go to the market!"

"Umm...on my way" He answered as he quickly regained composure.

"You better be" The girl said before hanging up.

Kaito looked at the phone and then back at the room,

the two had already left...

"You'll regret that Osaka-tantei."

And with that whispered Kaito fled to retrieve Aoko who he had ditched at the cafe.

He had to get there before she could get even more mad and lay her hands on a busboy's mop.

**And there you go.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it and everything...and now I must sleep because I am fuckin tired.**

**Please review for another chapter. Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace (R.I.P Oinkers)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again peoples. I have come here to show you how to make a nice caramel custard for that special someone (Hint, hint, the person you want to bang). Nah, I'm just kidding, today I am here to share another chapter.**

**(Cue the applause). Anyway, so I was asked, in a recent review, why I always retype like a huge section of the previous chapter in the new chapter. Well, my answer is, 'I have no idea'**

**Seriously I don't know why I do that, so I started thinking to myself and I might have came to a conclusion. You see, everyone of my chapters usually reveal something that is important, so I suppose I just like reminding the reader just exactly what happened previously. It's like how a TV show says, 'Last time on blah, blah, blah'.**

**So, anyway I hope that answers that. And I hope that you, the readers, don't mind if I keep doing that.**

**Without anymore time consuming chatter, here is the next installment in Hold On, It's Complicated. Watch, I bet it gets even more complicated. P.s. If you want to know about that caramel custard recipe then just Google it.** X)

**Oh, and Detective Conan is not mine, it will never ever be mine, but that doesn't stop me from creating fanfics like this. Hahahahahahhahaha- evil laugh, dance my puppets dance.**

...

_"So, I he'rd that y'u moved on from Neechan, Kudo" Heiji stated with a chuckle making the boy glare back in return._

_"Shut up, baka" Conan said back as the other giggled._

_"And for a boy, no less" Heiji added._

_Conan blushed but then noticed the strange look in Heiji's eyes..._

_strange..._

_After a moment of silence Heiji spoke up once again._

_"So, is it tru'...?" The dark skinned boy asked silently._

_Conan looked at him deeply, no, it was Shinichi and couldn't help but see that mysterious look in his eyes._

_"Ar' you okay?" He asked the other._

_"Don't change the subject" Heiji shot back._

_"...no...I mean, I don't know..." Conan answered honestly._

_It was strange to have feelings like this, I mean sure he had felt something for Ran for the past few years but that itself seemed to transform into a sister/brother relationship...with Kaito it was...what was it exactly...?_

_"...can't y'u just ans'er?" Heiji then asked a bit bitterly. Conan looked at him again, so he stood up on his bed and faced the older teen._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Not'ing" Heiji answered as he looked away and stood up._

_Conan quickly ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Heiji's shirt so they were face to face._

_"Heiji, whats wrong!" He asked again._

_Heiji glanced at the boy in front of him and suddenly shot forward._

_Conan's eyes widened as he felt Heiji's lips against his._

_'...?'_

_When the two pulled apart Heiji was blushing...and so was Conan._

_"...that's w'ats wrong" He answered as he blushed even more._

_Conan just stood there in shock._

_..._

_(From outside the window that led into Conan's room,)_

_Kaito was shocked._

_Had he really just saw...?_

_He felt his hands form into fists as he watched from the opposite roof over looking his Tantei-kun's room._

_He had hoped to surprise the boy by appearing through his window but he hadn't expected...that._

_That Osaka-tantei had kissed his Tantei-kun..._

_And that wasn't okay, no, no way in hell was that okay._

_Absolutely not..._

_His cell phone suddenly rang, so he answered it reluctantly but kept his eyes on the two in the room._

_They still had yet to move._

_"Moshi-moshi"_

_"Kaito!" Aoko screamed into the phone nearly making him lose his balance. "Where are you! We need to be at Mouri-san's in an hour and I still need to go to the market!"_

_"Umm...on my way" He answered as he quickly regained composure._

_"You better be" The girl said before hanging up._

_Kaito looked at the phone and then back at the room,_

_the two had already left..._

_"You'll regret that Osaka-tantei."_

_And with that whispered Kaito fled to retrieve Aoko who he had ditched at the cafe._

_He had to get there before she could get even more mad and lay her hands on a busboy's mop._

_..._

Shinichi had been relieved when Ran had decided to interrupt him and Hattori. (P.s. thanx for the heads up on the Hattori not Heiji thing)_. _He didn't have any idea on what the hell he was supposed to do. Hattori had just confessed his dying crush for him, he had said that he felt like like this since they started getting closer. But...but it couldn't be true...Hattori liked Kazuha, it was evident.

...then again, it was evident that Kudo Shinichi liked Mouri Ran and yet...there was Kuroba Kaito.

"Something wrong, Conan-kun?" Ran asked as the little detective sighed in frustration and still shock.

"Err, yeah" Conan answered falsely as Heiji just blushed a bit more. It must've took a lot of courage to tell him the truth...

"So, when are these other guests coming?" Kazuha then asked as she looked out the window of the agency.

"Aoko said she was still waiting on Kaito" Ran answered still looking at the young boy.

She looked at Hattori and then at Conan, and then back at Hattori. Heiji had looked at Conan who just happened to look up at the same time. Conan blushed wildly and his his face.

Ran gasped.

No...it couldn't...be...

Suddenly Ran seized Kazuha by her arm and dragged her into her room.

The two boys were stunned by the act but remained still and silent.

"I think Conan-kun likes Heiji" Ran said now worried.

"What?" Kazuha asked in disbelief. "Man, first this Kaito guy and now him?"

"..."

"Well...you did talk to him, right?" Kazuha asked slowly.

Ran nodded and sighed.

"Yes, and I accepted it alright them...but now...I just...I guess I just never realized that this could change so much. I mean Conan-kun is...hes..."

"Just curious" Kazuha offered up. "I really don't think no harm can come from it. It's a stage that every kid goes through really_"_

"...really?" Ran asked with new hope.

"Yeah, I mean not every kid but some...it's like experimenting, we all do it at one point in our life". Ran nodded and then slowly smiled.

"You're right...It's not like Heiji or Kaito will do anything to him anyway"

"Exactly" Kazuha added with a chuckle. "I mean, Heiji may be Heiji but hes no pedophile, plus hes more likely to run away with Kudo-"

"What!" Ran asked now clearly full of worry.

"..." Kazuha froze. What had she just said...?

"Heiji likes Shinichi!"

"Shh" Kazuha hissed as she cupped the girl's mouth. "He doesn't know I know"

"Then how do you know!" Ran then asked.

"I just can tell" Kazuha answered a bit sadly. "Whenever he mentions...Shinichi it's as if hes talking about some idol or god..."

"Kazuha..." Ran said as she hugged the girl sincerly.

"It's okay" The other girl said back with a smile. "I just have to accept it"

"I was always so sure that you two would-"

"As if" The other girl suddenly defended with a giggle.

Ran looked at her bewildered but the other girl just grinned.

"Heiji is just too childish and stupid and...very nosey!"

The girl shrieked and then opened the door to reveal Heiji who had been leaning against the door.

"Oh, 'ello" Heiji greeted with a nervous smile.

"You're so predictable" Kazuha then said as she smacked the guy in the head. "How much did you hear?"

"I just started list'ning from w'en you said I just have to except it" He answered as he held his head in pain.

"Good" Kazuha then said as she left the room.

Ran looked around the agency until she spotted Conan. He looked at her curiously but she just continued on smiling.

It'll be okay...

"So, what exactly do you have to except?" Heiji suddenly asked when he re-stood.

"None of your-"

'Ding-dong'

The door bell rang which made everyone jump for some reason.

Strange...

"It must be them" Ran declared with a smile.

"Say...wheres your dad?" Kazuha asked out of no where.

"He went to the bar" Ran answered as she opened the door.

"Hello, Aoko and Kaito"

"Hello" The two greeted in union as they stepped inside.

...

Kazuha stood in absolute shock...along with Heiji...

"What is it?" Aoko asked as she eyed Kaito and Ran.

Ran shrugged.

"You two...look just like..." Heiji began as he flashed his eyes to Ran and then to Conan.

"Like you and Shinichi" Kazuha said to Ran.

Ran and the other two just chuckled at that.

I guess they should have expected that.

...

"So you're form Osaka?" Aoko asked with glee making Kazuha smile.

"Yeah" She answered.

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to go there"

"Well, we could go there one day, all of us can" Ran added making Aoko smile in excitement.

"Oh, that would be fun, right Kaito?"

Aoko looked over to her childhood friend and got no answer, oh well.

She ignored her friend and then went back to the girls.

...

The girls were on the table chatting as the guys sat on the sofa.

Conan sat between the two who were glaring a bit at each other.

"So, Kaito" Heiji began roughly. "How do you know Kudo's secret?"

Conan hushed him but the Osaka just continued on. "It's not like they can here us Kudo."

"Tantei-kun told me" Kaito answered untruthfully.  
>"No I didn't" Conan hissed back.<p>

"You might as well have" Kaito said back as he seductively grinned at his critic.

Heiji bonked the guy's head and then patted Conan's head.

"Well, he trusts me with all his secrets"

"So does he with me" Kaito shot back with a grin.

Conan watched back and forth as the two continued on.

How the hell did he get mixed up in all this...?

"Why are you two fighting?" He asked displeased.

"Because Osaka over here doesn't know that he shouldn't kiss my Tantei-kun" Kaito answered making Conan tense.

He knew!

"Your tantei-kun! He's my Kudo" Heiji shot back.

Thank god the girls were laughing loud right now.

"As if" Kaito said back.

"He is, after all you said it yourself we kissed"

"You forced him" Kaito retorted. "He initiated our kiss"

"On the cheek" Conan mumbled as he blushed deeply.

"Just on the cheek" Heiji then said as he smirked. "Ha, I got him on the lips".

Kaito tensed as the Osakan grinned in triumph. He was so lucky that he had a rule about killing people.

"Check and mate" Heiji retorted as Conan shot him a glare.

Kaito looked up at the girls who were still chatting, they were paying no attention to them, in fact from where they are they probably wouldn't even see.

The magician suddenly grabbed Conan and brought him to his face.

"Then, I'll just change that" He said with a smirk.

Conan tensed as Kaito grew nearer to his lips.

"Oh, no you don't" Heiji yelled as he pulled Conan back. "Let go"

"You let go!" Kaito shot back.

"Both of you let go!" Ran hollered as she appeared.

Both boys tensed and realized Ran and the other two girls had caught them pulling on Conan's arms.

"Stop fighting for him like hes a toy" Kazuha hissed as she smacked Heiji.

"Yeah" Aoko said as she smacked Kaito.

"Come on, Conan-kun" Ran said as she seized the boy.

Both Heiji and Kaito just slumped and glared at each other.

This was war.

And to Conan, this just made it even more complicated.

**And there you go.**

**Yes, there it was. Feel free to reread or save or do whatever you do with my stories.**

**Please review for the next chapter guys.**

**P.s. Round One - Ran wins.**

**P.s. #2 Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace  
><strong>

**You know what...I feel like writing this tiny little tale. (Note: It has nothing to do with this storyline)**

Conan stood in shock as he stood in the vaults of the opera house with the phantom.

The phantom of the opera had snatched him away from his big debut.

"Do not be scared" The phantom thief said with a smirk. "I only want your body and soul"

Conan cringed at this but blushed wildly.

"So cute" The Phantom said as he leaned over the smaller boy.

Conan reached up and snatched the mask off of the figure.

He gasped.

He...he...the phantom was hot.

"Like what you see?" The phantom asked seductively.

Conan gulped but then heard another voice shout his name.

"Conan" Heiji shouted as he appeared.

"You" Kaito, the phantom, shouted with a pout.

"Wow, even in the little side fantasies you try to come and take my Tantei-kun! It's not fair!" Kaito shouted.

Heiji just grinned and walked up to Conan.

"Hell yeah, because he belongs to me"

"As if"

"He does"

"Leave him alone!" Ran suddenly hollered as she appeared in a white wedding gown. The two cringed at her and then faltered away from the big headed girl. "My Conan-kun" She hissed out.

She seized the boy and then ran up back into the opera house's auditorium.

"He's mine" Heiji shouted as he pushed the girl over and grabbed his Kudo like a football.

"No way" The girl shouted as she jumped onto his back.

"Yeah, because he's mine" Kaito hollered from above as he rode the chandelier that came crashing on top of the two. Amidst the confusion he grabbed the boy and kissed him on the lips. "Isn't that right, Tantei-kun?"

Conan nodded and then kissed the thief back with a burning blush.

"Mine" Heiji hollered as he climbed out of the chandeliers ruins. Kaito flicks his fingers disapprovingly and takes off with his property.

Oh, yeah Phantom of the Opera rocks!

**I guess this is my second closing.**

**I hope you enjoyed that little bit. Sorry about it, but I'm just into the Phantom of the opera right now. In fact, just today I made a small household model of the stage from the Phantom. It came out pretty good but anyway like I said, I hope you enjoyed.**

**- Peace (For reals this time XD)**

**...**

**I was walking down the street**  
><strong> Listening Technobeat<strong>  
><strong> That moved my feat<strong>  
><strong> Through the latest heat<strong>  
><strong> You look at me <strong>  
><strong> and smile at me<strong>  
><strong> You know you make my day<strong>  
><strong> O baby please<strong>  
><strong> Don't go away<strong>

** No I know**  
><strong> Beleave me<strong>  
><strong> We were made in heaven<strong>  
><strong> Stay with me <strong>  
><strong> Embrace me<strong>  
><strong> Can you feel my heart<strong>  
><strong> Because of you<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>

**When I see you **  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** My heart is beating**  
><strong> Boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you <strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>  
><strong> My heart is beating<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom boom<strong>  
><strong> When I see you<strong>  
><strong> boom boom imamy boom boom<strong>

** (DJ Cammy) Bridge**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I need to confess that I'm starting to get bored...but no worries because I have solved it! From here on there's going to be a mystery case! I think it's about damn time we had a huge plot to go along with this love story thing. Anyhow, this case story is actually an old fan-fiction, that I never put up,** **in which I am going to re-type right here. Of course this means I will have to change a few things to correspond with this story.**

**But, I hope you enjoy it. P.s. Yes it still will be slash between Kaito X Conan, Heiji X Conan, *possibly* some Ran/Shinichi moments (Only because I can't force her to not like him anymore XD), and a few more surprises. Oh, and there are characters of my own creation in this work. But I hope for no Mary-sues! They're just characters to develop a case story, like in the DC movies.  
><strong>

**So, let the curtain rise**

**...and...**

**Enjoy (That's an order!) :P  
><strong>

...

(Last time on Hold on, It's complicated.)

"Your tantei-kun! He's my Kudo" Heiji shot back.

Thank god the girls were laughing loud right now.

"As if" Kaito said back.

"He is, after all you said it yourself we kissed"

"You forced him" Kaito retorted. "He initiated our kiss"

"On the cheek" Conan mumbled as he blushed deeply.

"Just on the cheek" Heiji then said as he smirked. "Ha, I got him on the lips".

Kaito tensed as the Osakan grinned in triumph. He was so lucky that he had a rule about killing people.

"Check and mate" Heiji retorted as Conan shot him a glare.

Kaito looked up at the girls who were still chatting, they were paying no attention to them, in fact from where they are they probably wouldn't even see.

The magician suddenly grabbed Conan and brought him to his face.

"Then, I'll just change that" He said with a smirk.

Conan tensed as Kaito grew nearer to his lips.

"Oh, no you don't" Heiji yelled as he pulled Conan back. "Let go"

"You let go!" Kaito shot back.

"Both of you let go!" Ran hollered as she appeared.

Both boys tensed and realized Ran and the other two girls had caught them pulling on Conan's arms.

"Stop fighting for him like hes a toy" Kazuha hissed as she smacked Heiji.

"Yeah" Aoko said as she smacked Kaito.

"Come on, Conan-kun" Ran said as she seized the boy.

Both Heiji and Kaito just slumped and glared at each other.

This was war.

And to Conan, this just made it even more complicated.

...

(Cue introduction DC theme)

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1**

...

_"The Opera ghost really existed" These were the words Gaston Leroux's novel opened with, yet no one up until now realized just how true those words would become. If it wasn't those detectives, or for the other phantom, then none of us would be here right now._

_I knew this story, I had grown up with it and yet I had forgotten,_

_...could things have worked out better if I had known sooner...?_

_I had realized...but itself was found out too late._

_But that is a bit too broadly lit for something you, the reader, do not know of._

_Perhaps we should all start at the beginning, before the music had even started...the day I met Edogawa Conan._

...

The wind rustled by the detective boys as they continued there walk in the morning.

"Conan-kun, why are we here?" Ayumi asked as she shivered.

"It's probably some big mystery case, huh?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Conan just nodded at that, not really listening, and stared at the letter in his hand.

Why would someone sent Conan a letter? He wondered as he read it.

(Hello Edogawa-kun, It's about time that I contacted you and the detective boys, I had no way to do it before so here it is. I need you to meet me at Wadi Cafe this coming Thursday at 6a.m. Please show up, I need assistance)

It didn't sound so dangerous or even suspicious.

But if someone wanted the Detective boys help then why didn't they contact us at school?

Or if they wanted a true detective, then why not ask for Ojisan?

...

When the cafe came into view Conan froze.

Was this another Kaito plot?

Last time he had made him come all the way to the park just so he could try and 'play' with him.

Seriously, ever since Hattori had left he's been trying to smother me.

...Hattori...

When Hattori had confessed he hadn't even said anything, he said bye to him when he left back to Osaka, but other than that he was too busy with Kaito.

No, Conan wasn't too busy with Kaito mind you, it was Hattori who was too busy with Kaito. If it wasn't glaring, then it was arguing, if it wasn't arguing, then it was wrestling.

Honestly...those two...

"So...who do you like more, tantei-kun?" Kaito's haunting words said within his head.

...he still hadn't answered that either...

...

The cafe was, at best, at normal capacity.

The kids looked at a few tables wondering who had called upon them, after a few minutes they were ready to give up.

Then Conan spotted a kid at one of the tables by himself, he was turning every which way.

...could he be...?

"Hello" Ayumi greeted the other boy who took notice of her quickly.

"Hi" He said back as he glanced around once more.

"Are you the kid who sent the letter?" Conan then asked making the unknown boy turn in his seat.

He froze...then gave them a blank face.

"...y-you're the detective boys...?" He asked slowly as his eyes ran up each and every one of them.

"Yup" The trio, outside of Conan, said gracefully in glee.

The boy stared at the group and smacked his face with his palm.

"Are you serious? A b-bunch of kids?"

"Kids" The trio then shrieked. "We are detectives"

"You're a bunch of kids" The other one retorted.

"Hey, you're a kid too" Genta shot out making the other tense.

"I'm twelve, for your information"

'Wow, so mature' Shinichi commented as his face fell.

"I'm probably older than the lot of you" He then said as he stood. It was then that they realized the kid stood at about Genta's height, a little less though.

"You don't seem that tall" Genta commented with a smirk.

"You're just to tall" The other retorted.

"Or maybe you're too short" Mitsuhiko then said which made the other place his head in shame.

...

"So why did you want us?" Conan asked the kid who introduced himself as Kawasaki Levai Pierre.

Everyone had commented on his unusual name but he just said that he was part french by blood.

Very strange...

"I wanted a 'real detective' to help I and my family out...but my father doesn't want to hire one so I made it my duty to get one".

Conan nodded and just noted how this Pierre kid moved...gracefully and respectfully...

"But when I heard about you guys, I had no idea you were so...young..."

"We may be young, but we're are strong" Genta commented with a grin.

"Yeah" Ayumi cheered. "Right, Conan?"

"Maybe you should ask for assistance by Mouri Kogoro" Conan said making the other children gape. Pierre instantly picked up at this and asked curiously.

"Who's he?"

"A famous detective" Conan answered willingly.

Famous...?

"I thought there were only two great detectives around here?" Pierre asked.

"Two?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"If we're one then whose the other if not Ojisan?"

"Kudo Shinichi" Pierre answered with a grin. "The best detective of them all!"

Conan stiffed at this and found his throat dry.

This kid...thinks I'm the best detective...?

"Kudo is so cool, and awesome! He solves it all! Man, I wish I could meet him just once! In fact he was my first choice to get but I found out that he's been gone for a while...probably on some great big case at this minute!"

"...oh, he's talking about Ran-neechan's boyfriend" Ayumi shrieked.

"Ran-neechan?" Pierre asked confused as Conan froze.

"Yeah, she's Ojisan's daughter" Mitsuhiko explained. "She'll know where Kudo-kun is"

"Take me to her then" Pierre pleaded as he jumped from his seat.

"Hai" Everyone said, except for Conan, as they got up.

...

"Hello" Ran greeted the children when they entered the agency.

Mouri Kogoro sat on the sofa looking at the kids intently and yet annoyed.

"Hello" All the children greeted. Ran gave each of them a smile but stopped when she spotted Pierre.

"Who are you?" She asked with a greeting smile.

"Hello, I'm Kawasaki Levai Pierre" The boy greeted making Ran pause.

"That's an unusual name"

"I'm half french"

"Oh...so do you live here then?" The girl asked.

"Kind of...I mean, I live in Japan, but not here in Beika. No, I live in Walshton"

"Then why are you here?" The children asked suspiciously.

"...my family came for some business...and I needed a detective" Pierre answered. "But not just any detective, I needed Kudo Shinichi, so I need to know if he's available"

Ran gave the kid a smile and then nodded her head in discouragement.

"He's away...for an important case..." The girl answered. "But my dad's a detective, so he can assist"

Mouri fixed his tie at that and looked at the boy with a smile.

Pierre grunted at that and shrugged. "I guess I have no choice"

Mouri pouted a bit with a glare as Conan giggled.

...

"So what is it that you need?" Mouri asked.

"Well, actually it's what my parents need...lately there has been trouble at our business..." Pierre answered

"And what business is that exactly?" Conan asked.

"...My family owns the Walshton Academy of Musique - Theater of Opera" He answered making Ran jump up in glee quickly.

"Really!" She squealed.

"Whats that?" Mouri asked

"Only one of the greatest opera houses in the world" She answered. "I can't believe that your family owns it!"

"Yeah...but things at the greatest opera house in the world are falling...somethings going on...my dad is receiving threats in letters...people say that a ghost is causing mayhem in the opera house..."

" A ghost?" Mouri-san asked

"Yeah..." Pierre answered. "...a ghost...but my father doesn't want to anger him more so a detective was out of the question...but I came here nonetheless"

"If he doesn't want help then how am I suppose to solve this case?" The man asked.

"...you will come to the opera as my guests..." Pierre answered. "I will tell my parents that...Conan-kun and the others are friends...and that Neechan is a great fan of the Opera. My parents wouldn't mind at all"

"Sounds like you had this all figured out" Conan commented a bit suspiciously.

"I'm just that smart" Pierre shot back with a grin.

Just then a knock at the door erupted the tense moment that had fallen on the shrunken tantei and the mysterious boy.

Ran headed over to answer it and squealed when two people came in with big smiles.

"Kids, this is Nakamori Aoko" Ran said as a look alike of her appeared.

"Wow, she looks just like you" Ayumi said with a smile of wonder.

"Hey where did the other go?" Genta asked making Aoko look at where Kaito use to be.

"Kaito?" Aoko asked out earning no response.

"If you're looking for the guy, then he went out the window with Conan-kun" Pierre answered.

"W-what!" Ran asked as she fled to the open window.

"They'll be fine" Aoko answered with a shrug.

"So...what are you guys doing?" Aoko then asked.

"We're talking about going to Walshton Academy of Musique" Ayumi answered.

"Really!" Aoko asked Ran.

"Yeah...Pierre-kun here has...invited us" She answered.

"Oh, can I come?" Aoko asked Pierre who nodded gracefully.

"The more the merrier" He answered with a smile.

Actually the more the less suspicious...

...

When Kaito had showed up Conan instantly felt the magician wrap his arms around him.

"What are you-?" He tried to ask when the the magician jumped out the window and somehow fled to the top of the agency's roof.

Kaito had instantly nuzzled into his neck when they sat on the roof top.

"S-stop it" Conan moaned a bit when Kaito continued to cuddle him.'

"Why?" Kaito asked as he purred. "You're so soft and cute, like my own little teddy bear."

"Well, you're a pedo bear" Conan shot back.

"Your pedo bear" Kaito chimed in as he cupped Conan's cheek. "You know...we still haven't had our first kiss"

Conan blushed at that and pushed Kid's face away.

"I may have kissed you on the cheek but that doesn't mean I'll let you kiss me, I've already told you that I don't like you...like that"

"Why are you lying to yourself?" Kaito asked a bit sadly. "We both know you do..."

Conan just sighed and looked at the floor.

We both do...

"It's because of that Osakan, isn't it?" He then asked.

"..."

Kaito lifted Conan's head so they could face each other.

"I don't want to share you Tantei-kun..." Kaito said as he pulled Conan into his chest. He placed his head on Conan's and sighed.

...

"...I love you..." Kaito then said making Conan freeze. "And I wish that you could love me too..."

...

Conan...no, Shinichi didn't know what to say...what could he say...?

"...l-love...?" Conan asked unsure.

Kaito chuckled a bit silently and turned the boy to face him.

"Yes, love...Definition 1**:** the object of attachment, devotion, or admiration, Definition 2**:** strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties, Definition 3**:** attraction based on sexual desire **:** affection and tenderness felt by lovers**:** affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests...I love you Tantei-kun...I always have"

Conan blushed deeper and sighed.

Love...

"Kaito!" Aoko suddenly hollered breaking the silence. "I know you're around here, so get your butt in here right now!"

"Fine" Kaito answered after several quiet seconds.

The magician looked at his critic and kissed his cheek sweetly making said critic blush even more.

"I could wait till you're ready" He said in a whisper. "I'll wait for you always...because no matter how complicated it gets...I'll still hold on."

When the teen pulled back he smirked with joy in his eyes. "I'll even be willing to break my rule to get rid of my competition".

"Shut up,baka" Conan said back now annoyed.

"Oh, Kaito" Aoko hollered. "If you don't come right now, I'll get Mouri's nice looking mop"

"No, don't do that!" Kaito shrieked as he grabbed Conan and raced back down to the agency.

...

**And there you go. I hope you liked it. Sorry for lack of Kaito in the beginning. I needed to set up the story for this thin, but I kept on writing until i could find a great moment for Kaito to make his entrance. Please review for next chapter.**

**Oh, and yes the idea to combine my old story into this story came because of that little extra I put onto the last chapter. But rest assure that this Phantom story will be filled with love, excitement, betrayal, and murder. Just what you would expect from a DC story. XD.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another chapter. I hope you crazed little stalker fans of Kaishin have been waiting anxiously. Anyhow, please enjoy this because if not then I'll probably crawl into a corner for the rest of my life...nah, I'll just go out and kill someone then return like nothings happened...**

**So...with that said...Roll the cartoon!**

**(Anime!)**

_..._

_"So what is it that you need?" Mouri asked._

_"Well, actually it's what my parents need...lately there has been trouble at our business..." Pierre answered_

_"And what business is that exactly?" Conan asked._

_"...My family owns the Walshton Academy of Musique - Theater of Opera" He answered making Ran jump up in glee quickly._

_"...somethings going on...my dad is receiving threats in letters...people say that a ghost is causing mayhem in the opera house..."_

_" A ghost?" Mouri-san asked_

_"Yeah..." Pierre answered. "...a ghost...but my father doesn't want to anger him more so a detective was out of the question...but I came here nonetheless"_

_"If he doesn't want help then how am I suppose to solve this case?" The man asked._

_"...you will come to the opera as my guests..." Pierre answered. "I will tell my parents that...Conan-kun and the others are friends...and that Neechan is a great fan of the Opera. My parents wouldn't mind at all"_

_"Sounds like you had this all figured out" Conan commented a bit suspiciously._

_"I'm just that smart" Pierre shot back with a grin._

_..._

_"I may have kissed you on the cheek but that doesn't mean I'll let you kiss me, I've already told you that I don't like you...like that"_

_"Why are you lying to yourself?" Kaito asked a bit sadly. "We both know you do..."_

_Conan just sighed and looked at the floor._

_We both do..._

_"It's because of that Osakan, isn't it?" He then asked._

_"I don't want to share you Tantei-kun..." Kaito said as he pulled Conan into his chest. He placed his head on Conan's and sighed._

_..._

_"...I love you..." Kaito then said making Conan freeze. "And I wish that you could love me too..."_

_... "I'll even be willing to break my rule to get rid of my competition"._

_"Shut up,baka" Conan said back now annoyed._

_"Oh, Kaito" Aoko hollered. "If you don't come right now, I'll get Mouri's nice looking mop"_

_"No, don't do that!" Kaito shrieked as he grabbed Conan and raced back down to the agency._

_...  
><em>

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 (Continue)**

"You could have told us sooner" Pierre's mom, Kawasaki Sakura, stated yet again as they sat in the train.

"I know" Pierre said. "It just slipped my mind"

"Well, what's done is done" His father, Kawasaki Levai Leron, said with a smile. Though the whole group thing was a surprise to him and his wife he found himself amused.

These friends of Pierre's must be very close, usually his son would never ever correspond with children of a younger age.

They are nuisances, was how his son put it.

...

"This is going to be so much fun" Ayumi exclaimed as she jumped to the train's window.

"What's with all the children..." Mouri commented as he eyed them. "How did I become a baby sitter?"

"I already said that I and Aoko will look after them" Ran said back a bit rudely. "Seriously dad..."

"What about that Kaio...kid?"

"Kaito" Ran corrected.

"Ha, Kaito babysit!" Aoko shouted out with a laugh. "Might as well just dump the kids in a ditch.

"Speaking of Kaito..." Ran began. "Where is he?"

"He left with Conan-kun" Pierre answered as he appeared by them.

"Oh, hello Pierre-kun".

"Hi...um...well, sorry my parents haven't come to meet you guys yet...they're busy...with work."

"Are they always so busy?" Ran asked.

"Furthermore, do they always ignore their guests?"

"Dad" Ran shrieked back at the man. "Don't be so rude"

"Nah, it's okay...actually, it is I who is keeping you guys apart" Pierre confessed. "They want to meet you but...they can't..."

"Why not?" Aoko asked.

"Well...it's sort of..."

"Complicated" Conan's voice suddenly said as he appeared.

"Isn't everything?" Kaito the asked with a grin.

"It sure is..." Pierre whined.

Everyone looked at the kid so he just looked at them and shrugged.

"My parents can't find out you guys are here on a case...we have to make it seem like I know the lot of you... I said that Conan and the others are friends that I've known for the whole trip I was in Beika...I told them that Ran and Aoko were twins...and that Kaito was Conan's older brother."

"What?" They all asked even more confused. "Why...?"

"It was for the suites and for a more believable reason for bringing a lot of people...we only had one room with separate beds and two other rooms with single beds...Conan and Kaito will share one room, Aoko and Ran, then the children with a joined room to Ojisan's...my parents don't like the idea of non-relatives sleeping in the same bed...so I had to lie to them..."

"Sounds complicated..." Aoko then said as she sighed. "...but you know what this means...?" She then asked Ran who just gave her a questionable stare.

"We're sisters"

Both girls suddenly shrieked and hopped up with squeals. "Yay!"

...

Conan stood by the wall and watched Pierre intently.

"Something wrong, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked as he smiled at the boy.

Conan just nodded and looked back at the kid.

"...something feels strange...that kid deliberately set us up into rooms like that...plus, I don't understand why he had to name us as siblings..."

"He said it was because of his families beliefs" Kaito said back.

"...but whats wrong with two girls bunking if they're friends? Whats wrong with an older teen bunking with a younger acquaintance...his answer or reason...has faults..."

Kaito looked at his favorite critic and then glanced at Pierre.

...strange...

"So..." Kaito began as he grinned. "Does that mean you're not excited about us bunking together?"

Conan suddenly flushed at that and glanced at Kaito.

"Oh, what fun happens in a bedroom behind lock doors" He then said as Conan gulped.

"Pervert" he shouted as he turned to leave the thief.

Kaito instantly lifted Conan up with a grin.

"I want to be close brothers" he said as he pulled the other closer. "Very close..." he whispered seductively into Tantei-kun's ear.

"...pedo..." Was all Conan said as he felt his face burn brightly.

...

When the train had finally stopped everyone was surprised to see a limo waiting up front.

They were even more surprised when they saw Pierre's parents.

"Hello, I'm Kawasaki Sakura" Pierre's mom greeted while her husband did the same.

It had took a while for all the formal greetings so everyone was relived when they had finally gone off in the vehicle...or was it possibly because the parents had bought their lies.

"He looks a lot like you" Mr. Kawasaki commented to Conan and Kaito who simply grinned at that.

"He sure does"

"...so what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked Mouri with a smile. "We've been going on and on about what we do at the opera...so I'm just curious."

"I'm a detective" Mouri answered before he suddenly clamped his mouth shut as everyone else froze in place.

"A d-detective?" The woman along with her husband asked out with wide eyes.

"Look at that monument guys!" Pierre suddenly hollered as he rolled down the window to see a statue of three gypsies.

"So cool" Conan stated as he went along with the distraction.

"Y-yeah...what is that?" Ran asked cheerfully.

"Oh...that's the three sisters" Mr. Kawasaki answered. "It's a legend here"

"About what?" Kaito asked.

"Well...the three sisters were gypsies who studied the arts of music and magic, they in fact supposedly drew the original plans for the opera house along with it's designer...but the records of the original files were lost long ago...so know one knows for sure if they even existed."

"But we still honor them nonetheless" Mrs. Kawasaki added.

"So what happened to them...?" Ran then asked.

"...supposedly they were killed in the Opera house's vaults when the earthquake of 1913 struck the building...the quake had caused the left wing of the building to collapse...they along with eighty other people died tragically"

"How sad" Aoko commented.

"So the quake itself was real?" Conan suddenly asked

"Of course"

"Why would you ask that Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked when she inched closer to him.

"Myths usually revolve around the sorts of truth in order to become believable" Conan began as he looked at the girl. "Noting how the story ends with the quake taking the sisters lives lead to suspect that it was a false tale. Another thing is that why would three gypsies be even brought forth by an architect to built his vision? Why were the three gypsies in the vaults to begin with? The ladder of it is that since people knew nothing about the gypsies, which they obvious didn't because no one can truthfully claim the gypsies had drew the apparent plans for the opera, then they weren't noted as being special, so they wouldn't even be aloud to be in the vaults, no commoners were. In fact, the only possible way they would be down there is if the architect himself had accompanied them, but since he wasn't noted among the dead then he apparently wasn't present. So, the overall view is that the three gypsies couldn't have been there...but it does not rule out that they were mythical figures themselves."

Everyone stared open eyed at Conan...

...how...?

"That's very insightful, young man" Mr. Kawasaki said with disbelief.

Conan just did a childish giggle and looked to the right.

'Thank god Haibara wasn't here...' Shinichi thought. 'She would be like, 'you have to act more like a child, and blah, blah, blah...'

"Very insightful" Kaito mused.

Conan gave him a glare but then turned round when Pierre spoke up.

"The three gypsies must be real" Pierre said as he continued glancing out the window. "Yes, what you said was true but...the ghost apparently knows all"

"Pierre-chan" Mrs. Kawasaki said making the boy look at her.

"They already know" He said back making her sigh.

"...you would..." Mr. Kawasaki said gently. "I'm afraid my son has a great feel for the paranormal, and I don't know what he has told you but I will tell you this...there is absolutely no ghost in our musical arts theatre."

"No...phantom" Mrs. Kawasaki added. "It's just nerves by...the box keepers..."

"And the imaginations of the ballet dancers"

"...so he isn't at all real...?" Mouri asked slowly and yet sternly.

"Not at all" Mr. Kawasaki answered. "I mean of course there has been letters but it's just someones childish prank...nothing we can't handle..."

...

Everyone gasped as the Opera house came into view.

It was grand and quite architectural...as if you yourself had traveled back in time.

"It's so beautiful" Ran commented as the sun gleamed off of the Opera's stain glass windows.

"It sure is" Aoko added.

"I'm glad you find the outside breath taking" Mrs. Kawasaki said with a smile. "Just wait till you see it's inner walls".

**Description: Imagine a smaller scale of the Paris Opera House, add rich gardens of rose bushes to the front grounds, and a huge white glass dome at the top of the building. This glass dome sits high atop the opera stage where the performances are held. Note: the chandelier noted later on in this story sits in the center of this glass dome.**

Everyone gasped as they entered the doors that automatically led to a descending staircase. This staircase led to a huge ballroom floor that then led to ascending staircases on the other side of the room.

"Shall we have a tour first?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked.

"Hai" Everyone answered happily.

The woman clapped her hands and a servant appeared.

"Please take these bags to these rooms" The woman said as she handed him a paper. The paper had been passed around to each of the guests in the limo to designate whose bag would go to what room.  
>"Of course, mam" The servant answered.<p>

"So, this place also serves as a hotel?" Ran them asked.

"Only for special guests" Pierre answered.

"Cool, that means were extra special" Genta chimed in.

"It sure does" Mitsuhiko said back.

...

The tour had started from the ascending staircase which led into a foyer, which then led to a left and right hall, the right led to another hall which led to the boxes on the right side of the main theater and the backstage areas for the workers, this included ballet dance halls, studios, the managers office, the props room, and several other employee quarters. The left led to the guest rooms, food halls, and several other ballrooms, it also led to the left boxes in the main theater. If you continued on, the hall would eventually lead to several stairs that led up to more defined areas, and eventually the roof top. The main theatre was accessed on the second floor which dipped down into another staircase. The theatre was grand and flourished with golden attires. The walls were a dazzling gold as well, which clearly marked out the boxes, the boxes are private seats that overlook the entire theatre. Best seats in the house.

The exterior of the stage itself was lined with golden carvings of angels and god like figures, but the most spectacular sight was the huge crystal chandelier that hung above the huge glass dome that sat at the top of the theatre, it was like being in a magical fairytale.

If you continued on from the stage you would find yourself in a huge back room that serves for auditions and rehearsals, the halls that broke off of here would then lead to dorms for the ballet girls and private rooms for the sopranos. If you kept going from here then you would reach the ladders that led to the flies that ran over the whole stage, for lighting and scene changes.

The section of the ladders would then turn right where the stables were for the live animals they used for their shows, keep going and you'll reach the emergency exit doors for the theatre.

...

"So huge..." Mouri complained when they finally stopped at the roof top.

"Imagine trying to seek someone out" Mrs. Kawasaki chimed in.

"...so whats below the first floor...you know the vaults...?" Conan asked curiously.

"Down there, there are rooms that serve for storage, also one floor is specifically used for changes in the stage."

"Changes in the stage?" Ran asked confused.

"Yeah" Mr. Kawasaki answered. "From that floor we can open trap doors on the stage and have a few objects ascend onto it, we also can have a scene change itself by having a mechanical device move the walls that sit on stage".

"Cool" Ayumi said.

"Indeed" The man said back.

"Below that is where the food is stored as well" Mrs. Kawasaki added.

"And below that is where the ghost lives" Pierre then said making his parents gape. "Or so they say" He then said with a smile.

"The ghost does not exist...but he is correct" Mr. Kawasaki then said with a grunt. "Supposedly this ghost lives in the abandon rooms on the last vault room...a room which has been untouched since the long ago quake".

"Why has it been untouched?" Mouri asked.

"...there's no way to get in" Mrs. Kawasaki answered. "It's blocked off...and yet people believe that this ghost knows a way into it...and that's where he lives when he's not creating trouble in this domain"

"...how long as this 'ghost' been here?" Conan asked.

"He's not real...but this tale has been circulating for about fifteen years, but never has it been as strong as it is now"

"So, people have been talking about it now much more?" Mouri then asked.

"Yes...in fact, it has been growing ever so strong since a man in dress clothes and a mask appeared a few months ago...but the figure had made himself present during a festival in the opera that consisted of a masquerade...yet people found this figure odd...and horrific...it's just a horrid event that manifested it with this so called ghost...nothing more..."

"But then the letters came" Pierre said in a whisper. "And then...there was that prop incident"

"It was just an accident" Mrs. Kawasaki retorted.

"A prop incident?" Mouri inquired.

"...yes" Mrs. Kawasaki answered reluctantly. "A few weeks ago...a back drop fell onto one of the ballet dancers...she had broken her leg and had said that she had actually gotten a threat earlier upon that day...she said it was written in a letter but no letter was found..."

"So it was dismissed as an accident" Pierre grunted in.

"She was clearly just trying to create a tall-tale, everyone in this theatre does"

"...tall-tales are always present in this theatre, why signify one out of many...like the giant lizard in the ballet dorms" Mr. Kawasaki said with a chuckle.

"...I see" Was all Mouri said.

"You need not to worry detective" The man then said emphasizing the word detective. "Nothing outside the ordinary is occurring in these opera walls".

"Mr. Kawasaki!" A voice suddenly hollered as a man bolted onto the roof through the access doors.

"What is it?" Said man asked as he looked at the employee.

Everyone froze as the man panted, he had obviously been searching for a while.

"...Makioa-san...shes...shes been crushed by a stage light"

"What!" Mr. Kawasaki shouted as everyone else froze.

...

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hoped you enjoyed, and I hope that you'll forgive me for that insightful long tour/description. I just had to describe this place, hopefully in your head the opera house is as beautiful as I envision it.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes. P.s. don't forget to review for next chapter. If you don't then I will hunt you down and gut you with your closet metal hanger! ...If you don't have a hanger than I'll go to dollar tree and then gut you with a metal hanger!...if dollar tree is closed then I'll gut you with a hanger on another day! XD -Peace.**

**Oh, and I don't think they use Mr. or Mrs. in japan but it just made it easier to identify between the two, I promise that they'll be the only ones to use Mr. or Mrs.**

**- Another Peace.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So, hello peoples. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Before we begin with the main story I would like to say that I am very thankful for all the reviews thus far. My brother told me no one would read my crappy as stories or fan fictions, but thus far you (readers) are proving him wrong.**

**Take that bro!**

**Anyhow, thanx a lot.**

**Oh, and also last night (If you care) my family had an airplane war. There was flying paper airplanes everywhere! **

**Poor commander Toodles didn't make it back...  
><strong>

**So, this story will go on in his memory.**

**And...Enjoy! (Biggest 'and' I have ever voiced)**

...

_"He's not real...but this tale has been circulating for about fifteen years, but never has it been as strong as it is now"_

_"So, people have been talking about it now much more?" Mouri then asked._

_"Yes...in fact, it has been growing ever so strong since a man in dress clothes and a mask appeared a few months ago...but the figure had made himself present during a festival in the opera that consisted of a masquerade...yet people found this figure odd...and horrific...it's just a horrid event that manifested it with this so called ghost...nothing more..."_

_"But then the letters came" Pierre said in a whisper. "And then...there was that prop incident"_

_"It was just an accident" Mrs. Kawasaki retorted._

_"A prop incident?" Mouri inquired._

_"...yes" Mrs. Kawasaki answered reluctantly. "A few weeks ago...a back drop fell onto one of the ballet dancers...she had broken her leg and had said that she had actually gotten a threat earlier upon that day...she said it was written in a letter but no letter was found..."_

_"So it was dismissed as an accident" Pierre grunted in._

_"She was clearly just trying to create a tall-tale, everyone in this theatre does"_

_"...tall-tales are always present in this theatre, why signify one out of many...like the giant lizard in the ballet dorms" Mr. Kawasaki said with a chuckle._

_"...I see" Was all Mouri said._

_"You need not to worry detective" The man then said emphasizing the word detective. "Nothing outside the ordinary is occurring in these opera walls"._

_"Mr. Kawasaki!" A voice suddenly hollered as a man bolted onto the roof through the access doors._

_"What is it?" Said man asked as he looked at the employee._

_Everyone froze as the man panted, he had obviously been searching for a while._

_"...Makioa-san...shes...shes been crushed by a stage light"_

_"What!" Mr. Kawasaki shouted as everyone else froze._

_..._

The party had rushed down to the theatre in a flash.

'What's going on?' Shinichi thought as he ran ahead of the others.

"When did this happen!" Mr. Kawasaki asked as he turned into another hall.

"A few minutes ago, sir" The other man answered. "And...there's another letter"

Mr. Kawasaki gave the man a look which instantly made him nod.

...

"Makioa-san" Mrs. Kawasaki said as she ushered forward to the woman who laid in one of the emergency gurneys.

"No, get away from me" The woman shrieked as she sat up. "This is it, it's over, I'm outta here!"

"What?" Mr. Kawasaki asked.

"I'm lucky to be alive, I was very close to actually getting hit by that stupid light"

Mr. Kawasaki gave the man, who had called upon him on the roof, a look which made the other smile embarrassingly.

"I thought she was hit..."

"Surely, you don't believe it was our fault" Mrs. Kawasaki said as she tried once again approaching the hysterical woman.

"Not you...but the ghost...for the past few months these things have been happening, and have you stopped them from happening? No! So I'm getting my things and leaving this hell hole!"

Makioa-san quickly raced to her feet and began ushering other workers who with no doubt probably serve her when she calls.

...

"Prima Donna" Pierre said making the kids look at him.

"Damn it" Mr. Kawasaki hissed as he looked about the stage. "What happened!"

"We were rehearsing" A man, who looked like the composer, said. "And she was running her lines when the light just fell...but then...that letter..."

Mr. Kawasaki looked to the stage's floor and quickly picked up the letter that sat on it.

"What does it say?" Everyone inquired.

The man cleared his throat and decided upon reading it aloud.

"I demand a new singer, I demand a bright beautiful singer with a voice of an angel. Makioa-san was a nuisance who should not be aloud to perform in the arts, not with her no talent acting and struts around the stage at least. I advise a replacement by the next performance, oh, and do not think I haven't noticed our new guests-" Right there Mr. Kawasaki froze.

"How did-?" Ran began asking when Pierre suddenly seized the letter from his dad's grasp and continued on with it's contents.

"Tell them that I welcome them to my opera house" Pierre read as his dad remained like a statue. "And do advise them to stay out of my business unless they want the angel of death to reek upon them as well, sincerely - The Ghost"

"...threats..." Mouri said as he looked about.

"A new singer...?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked slowly. "By the next performance...? How on earth can we get a new singer?"

"Surely you won't obey" Mouri said earning to confused looks from the Kawasakis.

"Of course we shall" Mr. Kawasaki said.

"But I thought you didn't believe-" The detective began before he was interrupted.

"My parents obey nonetheless" Pierre said. "They say they do not believe it, and yet we all still do...just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean you should go on tempting it."

"So, we must get a new singer right away" The composer said with a clear sign of fright.

"Guys, I would like to introduce the composer, Kurasaki Kimura, an old family friend" Pierre said with a smile and sigh.

"Hello" The man greeted gracefully.

"A singer..." Pierre's mother said again.

...

Pierre suddenly lifted his head as a thought appeared before him.

"Can any of you girls sing?" He asked as he pointed to Ran and Aoko.

"What?" They both asked shocked.

"Can any of you sing?" Pierre repeated.

Aoko shrugged a bit and then looked at Ran who nodded.

"You can?"

"A bit..." She answered.

"Don't be modest" Mitsuhiko spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah, Ran-neechan has a beautiful voice" Ayumi added.

"B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l" Genta commented.

Ran blushed a bit and then looked to Mr. Kawasaki.

The man looked her up and down and then nodded.

"Let's see a demonstration".

Pierre grinned at that and then jumped forward to retrieve the script that had probably belonged to Makioa-san.

"It's a solo" Pierre said as he gave Ran the script. "Called think of me"

Ran nodded at that and was surprised when the composer began playing on the piano that sat on the other side of the stage.

"From the beginning"

Ran nervously gulped and then looked ahead into the auditorium. The light that shined from the immense chandelier suddenly brought a memory of Shinichi into her mind...

'...Shinichi' She thought as she began to sing.

**"Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try**. **Then you'll find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me..."**

She was great, everyone thought so, even the crowd in the next night's performance cheered for her triumph.

Ran bowed on the stage, now dressed in a beautiful white silk dress, and smiled.

The children all applauded from one of the main boxes as the crowd kept applauding.

"She was great" Aoko said to Kaito in glee.

"She sure was" Pierre added.

...

**And that's all i have time for. Sorry for a short chapter, will post a longer one when I have time.**

**Well, I must go now.**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**And so the next chapter begins. But before I start I would like to clarify that Conan is about 8 in this story, and Kaito, Ran, and Aoko, as well as Shinichi, are 17.**

**Oh, and on a note mostly for your curiosity, if you care, the story I am fusing with this, (An unpublished fan-fiction on this site if you recall), is actually becoming harder for me to fuse. So much is changing that i have to actually write in so much to get this tale to flow. But, nonetheless I am finding this puzzle task interesting, for example, in the original Kaito was just plainly introduced to Conan as Kuroba Kaito and Conan only slightly thinks he is kid. So obviously the changing of him knowing he is kid and the fact of the slash spin changes quite a few factors. Also, the role of Pierre was altered drastically, he was more of a Mary-sue before hand, but now he is simply a minor role character. I still like him though. XD. And if you're wondering what I meant by drastically then just listen to this...Pierre was at first another shrunken victim like Conan, he was in fact the original character who would try to win Conan's heart. Imagine what that changed when I had given up that whole plot.**

**...(Nods head in despair)...  
><strong>

**Man, this is a long note, sorry if I have bored you...I just felt like sharing right now. **

**Anyhow, I do not own DC, and never will...thankfully, because face it, I would honestly run that show to hell and back with who knows what, the show rocks as it is, so why go changing it? Of course there is the matter of Kaito and Conan...that I would rightfully change. XD**

**...ugh, let's just get on to the story, I don't want to keep rambling on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on,**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**S-sorry! -_-**

...

_Pierre suddenly lifted his head as a thought appeared before him._

_"Can any of you girls sing?" He asked as he pointed to Ran and Aoko._

_"What?" They both asked shocked._

_"Can any of you sing?" Pierre repeated._

_Aoko shrugged a bit and then looked at Ran who nodded._

_"You can?"_

_"A bit..." She answered._

_"Don't be modest" Mitsuhiko spoke up with a smile._

_"Yeah, Ran-neechan has a beautiful voice" Ayumi added._

_"B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l" Genta commented._

_Ran blushed a bit and then looked to Mr. Kawasaki._

_The man looked her up and down and then nodded._

_"Let's see a demonstration"._

_Pierre grinned at that and then jumped forward to retrieve the script that had probably belonged to Makioa-san._

_"It's a solo" Pierre said as he gave Ran the script. "Called think of me"_

_Ran nodded at that and was surprised when the composer began playing on the piano that sat on the other side of the stage._

_"From the beginning"_

_Ran nervously gulped and then looked ahead into the auditorium. The light that shined from the immense chandelier suddenly brought a memory of Shinichi into her mind..._

_'...Shinichi' She thought as she began to sing._

_**"Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try**. **Then you'll find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me..."**_

_She was great, everyone thought so, even the crowd in the next night's performance cheered for her triumph._

_Ran bowed on the stage, now dressed in a beautiful white silk dress, and smiled._

_The children all applauded from one of the main boxes as the crowd kept applauding._

_"She was great" Aoko said to Kaito in glee._

_"She sure was" Pierre added._

_..._

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 (Continue)**

" So, what shall we do now, Tantei-kun?" Kaito suddenly asked as he appeared behind Conan, making said boy tense up.

" Shut up, you pedo" The boy hissed.

"Hey..." Kaito said as he grinned and came to the boy's eye level. "I didn't say anything perverted, it was an honest question of curiosity, you should probably get your head out of the gutters, Tantei-kun"

Conan blushed at that and instantly looked away from the thief.

"You're still a pedo"

"You may look young" Kaito admitted. "But you're still technically Kudo Shinichi...and I fell in love with you, not your body...but I do have to admit that this little body is cute"

Kaito kissed Conan's cheek sweetly and tried to maneuver to his lips but the shrunken detective pulled away.

"I don't like you...like that" The boy obviously lied.

Kaito just shrugged and backed off a bit.

"Still playing hard to get...you're such a tease Tantei-kun"

"I can't be a tease unless I'm actually teasing" The boy said annoyed.

"Wow" Kaito said as he re-stood.

"What?" Conan instantly inquired.

"You're actually being a tease about being a tease" Kaito answered a bit amused.

Conan grunted and looked at the box that stood at the side. They were both currently back stage still, there were so many people in the opera house still that they couldn't even reach their room, so they decided that they would only get privacy from within here.

But now that they were here, Conan was beginning to wonder why they needed such privacy, after all Kaito just tried to seduce him in privacy...

And he in no way liked it what so ever...

At least...that's what he kept telling himself.

"Baka" Conan muttered as he continued to look elsewhere.

"Don't be like that Tantei-kun" Kaito said with a small smile. "Why can't you admit that you fell for a Kaito?"

"...I can't admit it because it's not true"

"...it's funny" Kaito then whispered as his mind raced elsewhere.

Conan looked at the thief who was calmly gazing at who knows what. He had to admit that right now...Kaito looked so...

"You're a detective and yet you can't even read your own case"

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"You're missing the clear facts, Tantei-kun" Was all Kaito answered before a ball whisked between them.

It was then that Shinichi realized he was so close to the thief's face once again.

"Oops sorry" Pierre said as he appeared to retrieve his ball.

Conan just awkwardly pulled back away from Kaito, who was now pouting, and retried the ball.

"It's okay" Conan said back as he handed over the bouncy object.

Pierre just nodded, and then smiled, and then looked at the two.

"...why are you guys back here? ...alone?" Pierre asked.

Conan just froze and glanced over to Kaito.

'What is this kid assuming?' Shinichi wondered.

"We were playing hide and seek" Kaito answered. "I just found Conan-kun, so that makes him it, want to play?"

Pierre peered at the two questionably and then grinned widely.

"Okay"

...

Conan grunted as he searched for the stupid kid, god that baka was annoying, oh, and he still had to find Pierre as well.

"Hello" Pierre suddenly greeted as he popped out from behind the curtain.

"...um...hi?" Conan inquired a bit taken back.

"So, did you find your boyfriend?"

"You do know that you're suppose to keep hiding, right? Wait, b-boyfriend!"

"Well, Kaito is your object of affection, no?" Pierre asked with a grin.

"No" Conan answered with a dark blush.

"Oh" Pierre said with a surprised yet fake face. "Well...it could've fooled me"

Conan watched the kid sternly as said boy moved around the area.

'This kid is strange' Shinichi thought as he kept trailing after the boy, who was now reading his own expression.

"...has anyone ever told you that you look like Kudo Shinichi?" The boy asked making Conan actually tense.

'The way he said it sounded...'

"I mean Kuroba-san looks very much like him as well but that's a coincidence according to your Neechan...but is it also a coincidence that you look similar to this great detective?"

"Are you-?" Conan began asking when he was cut off.

"Don't get me wrong though...it could be a coincidence but...something about you is off..."

"I could say the same" Conan said back with questioning eyes.

"Touche" The boy said as he smirked darkly.

The boy then waved at Conan before he began walking back to the curtains he had appeared from.

"Don't linger on about things" Pierre said as he turned around once again, his face now displaying a non-expression emotion.

"..." Conan remained silent so the boy just smiled.

"We don't want anyone 'else' getting hurt now, do we?"

And with that said the boy left leaving the shrunken detective feeling uneasy and questionable...

...

Ran stood in here room with a joyful smile on her lips.

Her evening had been filled with praise and so much attention that she had no idea what to do with it all.

She was just a high school girl and yet these people were treating her like a soprano who had just landed from heaven.

"I'm so tired..." The girl said to herself as she sat on her bed that she shared with Aoko, the room that would serve as their home for the next week was actually quite comfortable.

It had that old feel to it, just like everything else in this opera house, that made it feel so magical...and yet haunting...

'A strange feeling' The girl thought.

Her eyes instantly glanced over to where a large mirror stood at the end of the room. The mirror was carved in a wooden frame that stood attached to the wall...very enchanting...

A strange odor suddenly came to the girl making her head feel strange...

"Is this what heaven feels like?" She asked herself, what was she saying? Was she losing her head...no, thoughts...yes, that's it...her thoughts are losing...no, that's not right...

"No" A voice suddenly whispered from somewhere.

The girl looked about but saw no one.

"Excuse me?" She called out.

"I said no...this is not what heaven feels like, but the angels who have appeared surely do" The voice answered in a calm and soothing tone.

"W-where are you...?" Ran asked out as her mind began slipping away.

"That is not important my child...I have only come to say, that the angels wept tonight"

"W-who are you...?" Ran then asked as she felt herself collapse onto the bed.

Darkness clouded her eyes as she began hearing what sounded like a lovely violin...

'Shinichi plays the violin...' Ran thought. 'But this isn't Shinichi...'

"I'm the Angel of Music" The voice responded.

Ran began consuming to the sleep that was now over powering her, but before everything had finally faded she heard the same faint voice whisper.

"What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head..."

...

"Tantei-kun is my pillow" Kaito declared as he grabbed the boy to cuddle with.

Conan didn't react to the sudden intrusion in the bed the thief and he had been occupying so Kaito instantly began to worry.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he pulled away from his cute little critic.

"...I don't know" The other said with his usual detective eyes.

"Is it about the whole ghost thing?" Kaito then asked as he stood up.

'I know what will pull him out of this state' Kaito said to himself as he walked over to his luggage.

"...that kid is strange" Conan continued, mostly talking to himself. "I think hes hiding something...something that involves us being here and about the ghost..."

"I think we should get to sleep, Tantei-kun" Kaito said making the boy look at him.

The boy instantly regretted the action and looked away with a fierce blush.

"Y-you know, you could change in the restroom right there!" Conan screamed as he pointed to said door.

Kaito just grinned and slid on his night shirt and bottoms.

"Why, my body to much for your child eyes?" Kaito asked as he slid back into bed.

"No" Conan shouted in return.

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine for it then?"

"Shut up"

"Oh, Tantei-kun" Kaito cheered as he pulled the boy back to his previous spot, that being his little cuddle bear position.

"L-let go you pedophile" Conan screeched as his cheeks heated up even more.

"Since you got worked up over my body just imagine how I felt when I knew the only thing keeping me away from seeing your bare body was that bathroom door over there"

With that said Conan instantly blushed deeper and stopped fighting the thief.

"Kaito..." The detective began, while trying to keep his voice from pitching up. "I already said that-"

"Just let me cuddle with you" Kaito said sweetly as he pulled the boy closer.

Conan instantly felt warmth and couldn't help from actually admitting that he felt very comfortable in the thief's arms.

"...fine..." Conan said as he sighed and relaxed in the secured arms.

"Goodnight, Tantei-kun" Kaito said in a whisper into his ear making him tense up and blush.

"G-goodnight" Conan stuttered out.

...

"Is he asleep?" Mr. Kawasaki asked his wife as he sat at his desk in their room.

"Yeah" The woman answered with a yawn.

"Long night, huh?" He inquired making his wife smile.

"Yeah...thanks to Mouri-san"

"...so...what do you think of her father?" The man suddenly asked as he peered at a few letters.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"...do you think that...hes here for a reason...?"

"Like...on a case?"

"Yes" The man answered. "...what if Pierre-kun...brought him here..."

"He wouldn't do that...at least I don't..."

The couple looked at one another and then glanced at the door that led to their sleeping son's bedroom.

"He is taking...?" The man began asking but stopped in mid-sentence.

"Of course" The woman answered knowing exactly what he was asking. "He has to...I make sure of it"

The man nodded and then glanced at the letters before him, and then decided to call it a night.

"Are you worried?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked her husband as they laid in bed in the darkness that seemed to surround their whole opera house.

"A bit" The man answered honestly. "...I think that...we should actually get help...I mean I know that Kurasaki Kimura said it could bring bad publicity but..."

"I've already contacted help" The woman said with a sigh.

"What?" Her husband inquired.

"I had to dear...we had to..."

The woman had grasped her husband's hand in the dark so the man squeezed it for reassurance.

"When will he be here?"

"He said by tomorrow afternoon" The woman answered.

"...and who is it that you contacted?" Mr. Kawasaki asked.

"That famous detective from Osaka, Hattori Heiji, I think that's his name"

"Well, I hope he can help us" The man said with a shrug. "Sheesh...when did this all get so complicated?"

...

**And TA-DA.**

**There you go, readers. I hope you love it and love it, and love it some more.**

**Hopefully I post up the next chapter soon. Please review and do something of importance in your day, don't waste time doing nothing...anyhow, goodbye, goodnight, or good morning, or hello, or see ya, or even bye-bye. XD**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I'm back so soon! Well...I'm here to say that due to several circumstances the role of Pierre will be played by Tomas Rampancy here on out.**

**Yes, that is correct, I have no idea if that's a real name...imagine if it was and that guy just happened to read this. He'll be like, 'OMG! I'm in here!'**

**Hmm...I believe that's my first time typing OMG...huh, there's the second!**

**Anyhow, the show can begin now.**

**RAISE THE CURTAINS!**

**Strange...first this story plays in a movie theater, then it's noted as being on the computer, then it becomes a cartoon, then it's on stage, then it becomes a cartoon again, and now it's back on stage...Why do I keep shifting you guys from place to place? Oh, that's right, because I can! Mawhahahaha...HA!**

_...  
><em>

_"Don't linger on about things" Pierre said as he turned around once again, his face now displaying a non-expression emotion._

_"..." Conan remained silent so the boy just smiled._

_"We don't want anyone 'else' getting hurt now, do we?"_

_And with that said the boy left leaving the shrunken detective feeling uneasy and questionable..._

_..._

_Ran stood in here room..._

_Her eyes instantly glanced over to where a large mirror stood at the end of the room._

_A strange odor suddenly came to the girl making her head feel strange..._

_"Is this what heaven feels like?" She asked herself._

_"No" A voice suddenly whispered from somewhere._

_The girl looked about but saw no one._

_"Excuse me?" She called out._

_"I said no...this is not what heaven feels like, but the angels who have appeared surely do" The voice answered in a calm and soothing tone._

_"W-where are you...?" Ran asked out as her mind began slipping away._

_"That is not important my child...I have only come to say, that the angels wept tonight"_

_"W-who are you...?" Ran then asked as she felt herself collapse onto the bed._

_Darkness clouded her eyes as she began hearing what sounded like a lovely violin..._

_'Shinichi plays the violin...' Ran thought. 'But this isn't Shinichi...'_

_"I'm the Angel of Music" The voice responded._

_..._

_"What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head..."_

_..._

_"...that kid is strange" Conan continued, mostly talking to himself. "I think hes hiding something...something that involves us being here and about the ghost..."_

_..._

_"Is he asleep?" Mr. Kawasaki asked his wife as he sat at his desk in their room._

_"Yeah" The woman answered with a yawn._

_..._

_"...so...what do you think of her father?" The man suddenly asked as he peered at a few letters._

_"...do you think that...hes here for a reason...?"_

_"Like...on a case?"_

_"Yes" The man answered. "...what if Pierre-kun...brought him here..."_

_..._

_"He is taking...?" The man began asking but stopped in mid-sentence._

_"Of course" The woman answered knowing exactly what he was asking. "He has to...I make sure of it"_

_The man nodded and then glanced at the letters before him, and then decided to call it a night._

_"Are you worried?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked her husband as they laid in bed in the darkness that seemed to surround their whole opera house._

_"A bit" The man answered honestly. "...I think that...we should actually get help...I mean I know that Kurasaki Kimura said it could bring bad publicity but..."_

_"I've already contacted help" The woman said with a sigh._

_..._

_"That famous detective from Osaka, Hattori Heiji, I think that's his name"_

_"Well, I hope he can help us" The man said with a shrug. "Sheesh...when did this all get so complicated?"_

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 (Continue)**

Kaito smiled happily as he walked his precious Tantei-kun while holding hands_._

"You can let go now" The boy grunted as he tried to pull out of the others grasp.

"No, no, Tantei-kun" The teen said back with a hand motion. "That box keeper was right.

Kaito stopped and then cleared his throat. "A little boy could get lost in this place, you should probably hold your little brother's hand." Kaito said mimicking the older woman's (box keeper's) voice.

"But I'm not some little boy" Conan declared.

"But others think you are...what would people think of me if I didn't watch my adorable little brother?"

"If I'm a kid, and your brother then what would people think if they knew you were always trying to feel me up?" Conan asked making Kaito look around in embarrassment and fright, luckily no one was around.

"Good point" Kaito then said when he regained his cool. He quickly released the boy's hand making said boy pause in disbelief.

"There" Kaito declared. "You're not a kid anymore, or my brother, so now I can feel you up all I want"

"That's not what I meant!" The shrunken teen shot out as his cheeks flushed.

"I thought that was our deal" Kaito said innocently. "If I stop treating you like my kid brother then I could feel you up all I want"

Conan's blush deepened, so he reluctantly gave Kaito his hand back.

"There" he said viciously. "I'm your little kid brother"

"That's more like it" Kaito said with a triumphant grin.

"As long as it makes you stop" Conan grunted out.

"Who says I'll stop?" The thief asked.

The shrunken detective just froze and looked up at the wild haired teen.

"But you said-"

"I did" Kaito agreed. "But I never said I wouldn't try incest"

"Pervert!" Conan shouted as he pulled his arm away.

"I may be one, but that makes you one as well, I know for a fact that most people don't even know that word" Kaito said making the other tense a bit.

"I'm a detective" Conan declared. "So, I know a lot of things"

"Do you know that you make me lust for you so much?" Kaito asked in a sexual voice.

The boy tensed and blushed deeply.

"So much" he said as he knelled down to the boy's level. "You're lucky that I just don't take advantage of you, it would be so easy"

Conan gulped and then looked to the left where the door to the backstage stood.

Kaito leaned into the boys cheek and lightly kissed the skin.

"So vulnerable" He whispered as Conan's heart lurched. Inside, Shinichi was frozen and feeling his stomach flop with a strange feeling...

Kaito kissed the skin again but then a voice shot out in disgust, a familiar voice that is.

"Get o'f 'im" Heiji shouted as he reached for the shrunken boy.

Kaito instantly picked up the boy and backed away from the Osakan.

"What are you doing here!" Kaito asked viciously.

"I c'uld ask the same to y'u" Heiji said as his nostrils flared.

"Hattori?" Ran's voice suddenly asked out as she came from within the backstage door.

The Osakan looked at the girl and then smiled embarrassed.

"Ran" Aoko's voice then said as she came out from the door as well. "What happened next...?"

Both girls then quieted down and looked at the two.

Kaito was holding Conan like a football and Heiji was obviously trying to snatch him, not only that but Kaito's foot was on the Osakan's face.

"Are you fighting for Conan-kun again!" Another voice shrieked making them all turn around.

Kazuha stood with a deep glare as she watched the two teen boys.

"Honestly" She said as she snatched Conan and returned him to Ran.

'Why is everyone grabbing me?" Shinichi thought as he was passed.

The boy hadn't even realized what had happened...what Kaito did made him space out...

Ran held the boy and then glared at the two teens, and then smiled at Kazuha.

...

"So, the owners called you?" Ran asked Heiji as they all sat on the crates in the backstage.

"Yeah" he answered.

Ran paused and then looked at the floor.

"Say...wheres those little kids at?" Kaito suddenly asked when the silence became too overwhelming.

"Don't you remember Kaito?" Aoko asked with a shrug. "The kids were only allowed to stay here for a few days, Mouri-san took them to the airport yesterday"

"Too bad to" Another voice suddenly said making everyone turn.

Pierre stood in front of the crowd with a huge smile and a dress in his arms.

"Oh, this is Pierre-kun" Ran stated to Heiji and Kazuha. "He's the son of the two owners"

"Hi" The two teens greeted.

Pierre smiled up at them and then went over to Ran.

"This is your dress for tonight's performance"

"Thank-you" Ran said with a smile.

"Y-you're performing?" Kazuha asked shocked.

"Didn't you hear?" Pierre chimed in. "She's our new leading soprano"

Kazuha just stood dumbfounded as she looked at Ran.

"It's true" She declared.

"Not anymore!" Another voice shrieked as the door to the room burst open.

Everyone watched the woman who entered with Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki, Mouri, the composer, and an unknown man.

"She's the one" Makioa-san declared with a grunt. "She's the one who is threatening me".

"What's going on?" Hattori asked as he stood up. This whole time he and Kaito had been glaring at one another.

"She threatened me" Makioa said in disgust as she pointed at Ran.

"Surely you don't believe that" Aoko said as she stood in front of Ran who had stiffed.

"Oh, but I do" The woman hissed as she tossed a letter to the floor.

Conan instantly retrieved it and read it aloud.

"Your days at the opera house are numbered Makioa-san. Mouri Ran will be taking your place, if you do not follow these instructions and perform then a disaster beyond your wildest dreams shall occur, threateningly - The Ghost"

"Another note?" Pierre inquired to his parents sadly.

"Yes...and it's the third one today" he said as he handed the letters to Hattori.

"I assure you that this has nothing to do with my daughter" Mouri then said with a tone of anger.

"Of course we don't believe that" Mrs. Kawasaki stated.

"And if that is true" The unknown man said with a gruff voice. "Then this girl obviously won't mind if my client here performs" he said as he motioned to Makioa-san.

"Of course she won't mind" Mr. Kawasaki answered as he looked at Ran with eyes that said. 'I'm sorry'.

Makioa grinned at that and instantly grabbed the dress that Ran had been holding.

"I assume this is my costume" She said to Mrs. Kawasaki who nodded. "Great then" She declared as she exited the room with her lawyer.

"...I'm so sorry about that" Mr. Kawasaki said to Ran who only smiled a bit sadly.

"It's okay..." She said.

...

"Ten minutes to show time" A stage hand declared as the party moved up to the roof, without Mouri though, he had left with Pierre's parents.

"Such a shame" Kazuha said. "I really wanted to see you perform".

"Me too" Aoko said as she sat next to her friend on one of the statues that sat on the roof.

Pierre stood by the glass dome as he watched the people curiously.

"...are you alright?" Kaito then asked the girl.

"Yeah...I mean I don't really care about the singing things...it's just...that..."

"That what?" Pierre inquired.

"Last night..." Ran began silently. "...from within the walls, a voice..."

"What...?" Aoko and Kazuha asked slowly in union.

"A voice...an enchanting voice that made me feel so...dead...he said that the angels wept for me and he said Little Lotte...and that he was..."

"...the angel of music?" Pierre asked making Ran's head snap up.

"How did you-?"

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander..." The boy began in a whisper. "...her father promised her to send the angel of music...her father promised her..."

Everyone looked intently at the boy who began speaking again.

**"In sleep he sang to me..."** Pierre began singing remembering a melody his mom had created when he was a boy...it was based off something... **"In dreams he came...that voice with calls to me, and speaks my name...and do i dream again, for now I find...the Phan-" **The boy suddenly pause as he gasped.

"That was beautiful" Someone commented before the boy shouted.

"They're in danger!"

"W-what!" Everyone asked in alarm.

"He's copying" The kid declared as he ran back into the Opera house. Suddenly everyone was following him in a tush.

"What is it!" Conan asked when he caught up to the boy.

"The Ghost!" The boy shouted as he turned another corner. "He's copying an old french novel"

"What novel?" Hattori asked when he too caught up.

"The Phantom of the Opera"

"The Phantom of the what?" Kaito and the others asked.

"It's a book about a crazed disfigured man who falls for a soprano by claiming he's the angel of music...he curses the opera house when his demands aren't met, I don't remember what happens, but I do know that he does something when we ignore his requests..."

"How are you sure, that he is copying that?" Conan asked.

"The angel of music, Little Lotte, the notes, the threats, and the ghost? I'm no detective but that can't all be coincidences"

...

As they all ran they clearly heard the performance in the theatre becoming quite clear.

**"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame! His Lordship, sure, would die of shock, his Lordship is a laughing-stock"**

"Good, nothings happened yet" Pierre declared as he tried to access the backstage door, but it wouldn't open.

Heiji and the others tried to open it but they realized the door wouldn't budge.

"This door doesn't have a lock" Pierre declared.

"Someone jammed it, then" Conan said as the other detective nodded.

**"Should he suspect her, God protect her! Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for HADES! Shame! Shame! Shame!"**

"I know another way" Pierre said as he ran off again.

...

**"My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, ****and must leave you with your new maid.**** Though I'd happily take the maid with me."**

Pierre opened the door and everyone else suddenly found themselves in an unknown floor.

"Where are we?" The girls asked.

"Beneath the stage" Pierre answered as he opened a smaller door, actually it wasn't even a door, more like a square box.

The others climbed out through the small opening and found themselves in the backstage area.

Conan looked around and noted that the door leading in here had been chained.

**"Serafimo - away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"**

"Dad" Pierre called out to his father who was watching the act from the side lines.

"What?" he asked sounding like he didn't care at all.

"Somethings wrong"

"Oh, okay" The man said still not listening.

**"Poor fool, he makes me laugh!**** Haha, Haha...**"

Pierre looked around for the others help but they were gone.

**"Time I tried to get a better better half!**"

"Who could have chained this?" Hattori asked as he and Conan examined the door, while dusting for finger prints.

**"Poor fool, he doesn't know!**"

"This is not the time" Pierre shouted.

**"Hoho, Hoho...**'

Suddenly a dark shape over the stage in the flies caught Ran's attention.

"H-Heiji" Ran called out as she watched the figure.

**"If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"**

"What?" Hattori asked back.

"Did I not instruct that Mouri Ran was suppose to sing!" A dark menacing voice shouted making the music come to a halt. 

Everyone looked above, but even Ran couldn't see anything anymore.

"Somebodies up there, Kudo" Hattori whispered into Conan's ear.

"Ignore it" Makioa-san shouted to the conductor who nodded. "Start form Serafimo"

"That voice..." Ran said as she froze. "It's the one from within the walls..."

**"Serafimo - away with this pretence!" **Makioa began singing as the crowd within the auditorium began calming down. **"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's- CROAK"**

Everyone froze and everything went silent.

That sound wasn't natural...

Makioa-san froze and then gulped. Had that really designated from within her?

**"Poor fool" **She began again as she glanced around nervously. **"He makes me laugh!**** Haha, Haha- CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!"**

People in the audience began laughing at this but it all ceased when a dark maniacal laughter began rising into the glass dome.

"I cannot go on!" Makioa shouted as she ran off the stage. Mr. Kawasaki tried to calm down the audience but it was useless because of the dark cruel laughter from the ceiling**.**

Suddenly a shuffling noise caught the detectives notices.

Conan and the others all looked up to see a body suddenly drop down hanging on a noose.

The audience screamed as the body laid suspended in the air.

"Oh, my god!" A woman screamed as the crowd began rising out of their seats.

Mrs. Kawasaki suddenly appeared and began closing the curtains of the stage.

Mouri also appeared and headed straight to the body, as did Hattori and Conan, the girls stood back and watched in horror.

"It's Makioa's lawyer" Mouri declared as Conan looked at the dead man. They cut him down from the noose and found a note sticking out from inside his suit's pocket.

"I warned you - The Ghost"

...

**Cliff hanger! Man, my heart was pounding ever since I began typing their decent from the roof. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.**

**Please review and give me any heads up on anything you want. Like maybe you want a certain scene to play out, and if I possibly can fit it in, then I'll gladly will. I just want some ideas, mostly to start helping me fill in gaps that I had to change from my original story. (Again, referring to the non-posted one).**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Continuation! Why so soon? Because...I'm bored...hehehe...anyhow, this opening is going to be short and by short I mean ""Pull the lever, Kronk!"**

***Smash* (A piano crashes on top of me)**

**"...w-wrong lever..."**

**...  
><strong>

_"Do you know that you make me lust for you so much?" Kaito asked in a sexual voice._

_The boy tensed and blushed deeply._

_"So much" he said as he knelled down to the boy's level._

_..._

_"Get o'f 'im" Heiji shouted as he reached for the shrunken boy._

_"What are you doing here!" Kaito asked viciously._

_"I c'uld ask the same to y'u" Heiji said as his nostrils flared._

_.._

_"So, the owners called you?" Ran asked Heiji as they all sat on the crates in the backstage._

_"Yeah" he answered._

_..._

_"Didn't you hear?" Pierre chimed in. "She's our new leading soprano"_

_..._

_"Not anymore!" Another voice shrieked as the door to the room burst open._

_..._

_"She's the one" Makioa-san declared with a grunt. "She's the one who is threatening me"._

_..._

_"I assure you that this has nothing to do with my daughter" Mouri then said with a tone of anger._

_"And if that is true" The unknown man said with a gruff voice. "Then this girl obviously won't mind if my client here performs" he said as he motioned to Makioa-san._

_..._

_"Last night..." Ran began silently. "...from within the walls, a voice...said that he was..."_

_"...the angel of music?" Pierre asked making Ran's head snap up._

_..._

_"They're in danger!"_

_"W-what!" Everyone asked in alarm._

_"He's copying" The kid declared as he ran back into the Opera house. "An old french novel"_

_"What novel?" Hattori asked when he too caught up._

_"The Phantom of the Opera"_

_..._

_**"Serafimo - away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"**_

_"Dad" Pierre called out to his father who was watching the act from the side lines. "Somethings wrong"_

_..._

_"Did I not instruct that Mouri Ran was suppose to sing!" A dark menacing voice shouted making the music come to a halt._

_..._

_"That voice..." Ran said as she froze. "It's the one from within the walls..."_

_..._

_**"Poor fool" **She began again as she glanced around nervously. **"He makes me laugh!**** Haha, Haha- CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!"**_

_People in the audience began laughing at this but it all ceased when a dark maniacal laughter began rising into the glass dome._

_"I cannot go on!" Makioa shouted as she ran off the stage._

_..._

_Suddenly a shuffling noise caught the detectives notices._

_Conan and the others all looked up to see a body suddenly drop down hanging on a noose._

_The audience screamed as the body laid suspended in the air._

_..._

_"It's Makioa's lawyer" Mouri declared as Conan looked at the dead man. They cut him down from the noose and found a note sticking out from inside his suit's pocket._

_"I warned you - The Ghost"_

_..._

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 (Continue)**

...

The next day Ran found herself once again on stage for a rehearsal on account that Makioa-san had not returned or contacted the opera.

The police in the vicinity had declared that the incident of Makioa's lawyer may have been just an accident, a very tragic accident that is, or a very potential thought out plan for suicide. It was revealed that the man's wife had recently divorced him and that since then, according to his close friends, he had been in a state of depression.

But that being the answer was very unlikely according to the detectives...yet, somehow everyone else bought it.

"An accident? Yeah, right" Conan mumbled to Hattori as he stood backstage.

"We'll, the o'ners of this jo'nt seem to agr'e" Hattori said.

"And that's what disturbs me...they both heard the laughter, and seen the notes, it's as if they're in denial"

"Not in denial" A voice said making the shrunken teen jump.

"They just don't want to anger him more" Pierre said as he appeared.

Conan kept staring at the kid as said kid moved around. 'The other day this kid had actually behaved, well, normal...but now he was back to that creepy state of his...'

"Has there been another note?" Heiji asked curiously.

"You might say that" The kid said with a chuckle.

The boy moved over the area and then looked at the trapdoor on the stage.

"Why not give in to the music of the night, if the night itself is the music?" The kid asked slowly.

"Pierre, I need your help" Mrs. Kawasaki suddenly hollered making the kid jump.

"Yay" The boy squealed childishly, dropping the whole over tense mood he was in.

Conan and Hattori watched in shock as the kid jumped around the stage and said bye to them like he hadn't been reciting something very creepily.

"...w'at the he'k just hap'ened?" Heiji asked as Conan looked at him.

"I don't know" Conan answered with a shrug. He them sighed and looked up at the Osakan.

"..." Heiji looked at Conan and then smiled making a knot build up in the shrunken teen's stomach.

"...Umm...lis'en Kudo...I've b'en wanting to talk to y'u for a w'ile, but t'at stupid Kuroba has always b'en taking y'u away from me." Heiji confessed as he stared at his shrunken friend.

"What about?" The detective asked innocently.

Heiji's cheeks suddenly blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I err...confessed" The Osakan began as the smaller boy nodded with a slight blush. "To you...and I'm guessing Kuroba has too...so..." Heiji then froze and then cleared his throat as the blush deepened. "W-who is it that you...like...exactly?"

Conan just blinked...and blinked...and blinked some more.

'Hattori...' Shinichi said sadly as he gulped nervously.

"I need to know..." The teen said sadly as he moved into the boy's eye level. "I...I want to know...to know if my feelings are just a one-way emotion".

Conan continued looking at the dark skinned boy in a frozen state so Heiji moved closer to the boy, bringing his lips to almost rest on Conan's.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Kudo" He whispered making a blush sweep onto both of their faces.

"I..." Conan began but was cut off by a high pitched voice that made Heiji jolt back quickly.

"Mom, we need someone to rehearse with Mouri Ran!" Pierre shouted making his mom sigh. The actor for the duet wasn't here momentarily so the woman looked around and stopped her eyes on Kaito.

"You, there" She said in a professional and demanding tone. "Could you possibly assist?"

"M-me?" Kaito asked shocked.

"Ha, t'at's a la'gh" Hattori chuckled in as he appeared on stage with Conan making Kaito glare at him, the thief paused for a moment and then looked at Conan.

"...sure" The thief then said as an idea popped into his mind. The thief knew this song, he had been reading the script for this show for the past few hours.

"And you as well" The lady said as she pointed at Heiji.

"W-what?"

"This scene calls for several boy harmonies" Pierre explained with a smile.

"If you can't sing then you don't have to do it" Kaito said, no, more like teased with a grin.

Heiji instantly glared at the guy and accepted the obvious challenge.

"Well, this should be interesting" Kazuha commented to Aoko as they sat in the audience watching the rehearsal.

"From the top of 'Lay all your love on me' " **(Note: Song taken from Mamma Mia)** The conductor said making Ran and the others nod.

"Yes, sir" She said back as the music began.

Conan just smirked and sat in a chair next to Aoko.

'This should be good' Shinichi said with a laugh.

...

**"Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me**" Ran began singing as the music picked up.

**"I wasn't jealous before we met****, now every man that I see is a potential threat****" **Kaito sung as he looked at Ran** "And I'm possessive, it isn't nice****. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice****, but now it isn't true**" Kaito now was looking at Conan with a smile.  
><strong>Now everything is new<strong>**, and all I've learned has overturned****, I beg of you...**

**"Don't go wasting your emotion****, lay all your love on me**" Ran sang.** "It was like shooting a sitting duck****, a little small-talk, a smile and baby I was stuck****. I still don't know what you've done with me****, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily****. I feel a kind of fear****, when I don't have you near****, unsatisfied, I skip my pride****, I beg you dear...**"

"Harmonize" Mrs. Kawasaki ordered as she pushed Heiji forward to stand beside Kaito and Ran.

**"Don't go wasting your emotion**" The two boys began.** "Lay all your love on me****, don't go sharing your devotion**" The two teens were now peering at Conan who noticed this right away.** "Lay all your love on me**"

**"I've had a few little love affairs****, they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce**" Ran sang.

**"I used to think that was sensible****, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible**" The guys sang.

**"Cause everything is new****, and everything is you****," **They all sung in union. ** "And all I've learned has overturned****. What can I do...**"

**"Don't go wasting your emotion" **Kaito sung as he jumped in front of Heiji who had began staring at his Tantei-kun again.** "Lay all your love on me"  
>"Don't go sharing your devotion" <strong>Heiji shoved Kaito and then glanced at Conan before looking at Ran, who they were supposed to be singing to and with.**  
>"Lay all your love on me"<strong>

**"Don't go wasting your emotion**" Ran sang while trying not to laugh at Kaito and Heiji fighting.** "Lay all your love on me****. Don't go sharing your devotion**  
><strong>Lay all your love on me"<strong>

"Wonderful" Mrs. Kawasaki declared as she applauded along with Kazuha and Aoko. "You were stunning Mouri-san, and you boys really got into it, it actually seemed like the real tension of the song was there."

"Yes, it seemed so" Pierre stated with a grin. 'Had I been the only one to notice that they were staring at Conan-kun?' Pierre thought to himself.

"...I could possibly use you two boys for back-ups" The woman then said as the two boys laughed in embarrassment.

"Let's do another one" Pierre suddenly shouted.

His mother smiled at him and then looked at the list of songs that Ran hadn't rehearsed yet.

"All these numbers demand the whole cast"

"Surely, everyone here wouldn't mind helping, besides it'll be fun" Pierre chimed in with glee.

The woman smirked at her son and then glanced at everyone attended.

"How about it?"

"Sure" Aoko and Kazuha cheered.

...

"Voulez-Vous" **(Note: Another song taken from Mamma Mia) **The woman said to the conductor as she handed everyone else a script for the song.

Conan took the script but just put it on the floor as he sat on one of the stage's crates.

'No way, am I singing' He thought. 'Everyone will just call me tone deaf again'.

**"People everywhere****,a sense of expectation hangin' in the air**" The girls began singing.** "Givin' out a spark****, across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark**".  
><strong>"And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end<strong>**, masters of the scene****." **The guys sang along with Pierre. "**We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more****, you know what I mean**"  
><strong>"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)<strong>" They all began singing.** "Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)****, now is all we get (ah-ha)****, nothing promised, no regrets****. Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****, ain't no big decision (ah-ha)****, you know what to do (ah-ha)****. La question c'est voulez-vous****, voulez-vous...**

**"I know what you think****, the girl means business so I'll offer her a drink.**** Lookin' mighty proud****, I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd**.  
><strong>I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game<strong>**, Master of the scene.**** We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more****, you know what I mean." **Suddenly Pierre grabbed Conan's arm and pulled him in between Heiji and Kaito.  
><strong>"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)<strong>**, take it now or leave it (ah-ha)****" **Kaito smiled at Conan making him blush, so he turned around to see Hattori who also made him blush with his own smile.** "Now is all we get (ah-ha)****, nothing promised, no regrets**."

'Who is it that you...like?' Conan heard within his head as he kept switching his glance back and forth between Kaito and Heiji.

**"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****, ain't no big decision (ah-ha)****, you know what to do (ah-ha)****. La question c'est voulez-vous****. And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end****, masters of the scene****, we've done it all before and now we're back to get some more, ****you know what I mean****."**

_"Heiji, whats wrong!" He asked again._

_Heiji glanced at the boy in front of him and suddenly shot forward._

_Conan's eyes widened as he felt Heiji's lips against his._

_'...?'_

_When the two pulled apart Heiji was blushing...and so was Conan._

_"...that's w'ats wrong" He answered as he blushed even more._

**"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****, t**ake it now or leave it (ah-ha)****, now is all we get (ah-ha)****, nothing promised, no regrets."****

_"Your tantei-kun! He's my Kudo" Heiji shot back._

****"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****, ain't no big decision (ah-ha)****, you know what to do (ah-ha)****."****

_When Hattori had confessed he hadn't even said anything, he said bye to him when he left back to Osaka, but other than that he was too busy with Kaito._

_No, Conan wasn't too busy with Kaito mind you, it was Hattori who was too busy with Kaito. If it wasn't glaring, then it was arguing, if it wasn't arguing, then it was wrestling._

_Honestly...those two..._

_"So...who do you like more, tantei-kun?" Kaito's haunting words said within his head._

_...he still hadn't answered that either..._

****"La question c'est voulez-vous****. Voulez-vous...**voulez-vous****, A-ha, A-ha, A-ha****, voulez-vous****, A-ha, A-ha, A-ha****."**

_"I don't want to share you Tantei-kun..." Kaito said as he pulled Conan into his chest. He placed his head on Conan's and sighed._

_..._

_"...I love you..." Kaito then said making Conan freeze. "And I wish that you could love me too..."_

**"Voulez-vous (A-ha)**, t**ake it now or leave it (ah-ha)****, now is all we get (ah-ha)****, nothing promised, no regrets."******

Conan felt his head pounding as the whole room began to spin.******  
><strong>****

******"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****" ******

'Kaito?'******  
><strong>****

******"Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)****"******

'Or Hattori?'******  
><strong>****

****** "You know what to do (ah-ha)****"******

'Kaito!'

******"La question c'est voulez-vous****."******

'Or Hattori!'****  
><strong>**

**** "Voulez-vous...**"**

Now Conan could feel the floor beneath him give way.

'Am I fainting...?' Shinichi asked himself.

**"Voulez-vous"**

"Conan!" Someone hollered as the floor seemed to swallow him up, but before he was swallowed into darkness he realized he was falling through the stage.

'...a trapdoor...?'

...

**Yay! Another cliff hanger moment! Man, I liked this scene because of the singing I put in. I could just see all these characters singing this song, it looks awesome in my head, hopefully you guys can see it as well.**

**By the way, if you're wondering, I wanted to incorporate other musical songs into this story to wrap around the idea of this being a theatre. At first it was only going to exhibit the Phantom of the opera songs from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical but this way it seems more fun.**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes on grammar, I also hope that you didn't mind my sway from the investigation thing. If you have ever read or watched The Phantom of the opera then you would know that the incidents that the opera ghost cause are usually dismissed mostly in fear and in denial. Hopefully it is believable that momentarily Shinichi has been taken off his usual detective track because of the conflict between him and Kaito and Hattori. I myself can actually accept that maybe a dramatic thing like this can occupy ones mind and stop them in their tracks.**

**Anyhow...bye**

** - Peace.**

**Oh, wait!**

**Thank-you for shopping with us and please review.**

**Okay bye for reals this time. XD**

**- Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back. Man, I've been updating rather quickly. I hope you readers are glad for that. I guess I just have so much time on my hands, I've done so much shit over these past weeks, and I still have like two months free still...oh, what to do, what to do...**

**Besides this story, I've made a cool theatre stage out of paper, cardboard, and other household crap. (It came out pretty nice for something that's made out of household crap). And outside of that I've finished my Titanic model and a few other stories here on fan-fiction, plus I've created youtube videos, and I've also successfully managed not to blow up the house.**

**That's what I call success!**

**But anyway, enjoy.** :D

_..._

_The next day Ran found herself once again on stage for a rehearsal on account that Makioa-san had not returned or contacted the opera._

_The police in the vicinity had declared that the incident of Makioa's lawyer may have been just an accident. But that being the answer was very unlikely according to the detectives...yet, somehow everyone else bought it._

_..._

_"Well...I err...confessed" The Osakan began as the smaller boy nodded with a slight blush. "To you...and I'm guessing Kuroba has too...so..." Heiji then froze and then cleared his throat as the blush deepened. "W-who is it that you...like...exactly?"_

_..._

_** "We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more****, you know what I mean." **Suddenly Pierre grabbed Conan's arm and pulled him in between Heiji and Kaito._

_**"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****, take it now or leave it (ah-ha)****" **Kaito smiled at Conan making him blush, so he turned around to see Hattori who also made him blush with his own smile.** "Now is all we get (ah-ha)****, nothing promised, no regrets**."_

_'Who is it that you...like?' Conan heard within his head as he kept switching his glance back and forth between Kaito and Heiji._

_Conan felt his head pounding as the whole room began to spin.******  
><strong>****_

_******"Voulez-vous (ah-ha)****" ******_

_'Kaito?'******  
><strong>****_

_******"Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)****"******_

_'Or Hattori?'******  
><strong>****_

_****** "You know what to do (ah-ha)****"******_

_'Kaito!'_

_******"La question c'est voulez-vous****."******_

_'Or Hattori!'****  
><strong>**_

_**** "Voulez-vous...**"**_

_Now Conan could feel the floor beneath him give way._

_'Am I fainting...?' Shinichi asked himself._

_**"Voulez-vous"**_

_"Conan!" Someone hollered as the floor seemed to swallow him up, but before he was swallowed into darkness he realized he was falling through the stage._

_'...a trapdoor...?'_

_..._

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 (Continue) **

...

When light had once again surfaced to the shrunken detective he had found himself in shock.

"W-what...happened...?" He asked aloud.

"Oh, thank god" Ran suddenly said said as she hugged the boy. "I was so worried Conan-kun"

"...why...?" The boy asked in wonder.

"You fell through one of the trap doors on the stage" The girl explained.

"You almost fell over into the mechanical systems" Kaito then said as he appeared. "Luckily a stage hand had been done there to catch you"

Conan stared at the magician who's eyes looked like they had been blinking back tears for ages.

The boy then averted his gaze and focused on a memory of some sorts.

**_A man had caught him...'Wow' The man had said with alarm, but Conan was no longer looking at him, no, he was fully noticing the dark shape that stood behind his savior..._**

"I'm just so glad" Ran then said. Conan looked at Kaito again and then felt himself looking for another. Kaito noticed this and quickly made the smile he had been holding slip...

The magician now showed a mixed face of emotion as his poker face fell...

...hurt...jealousy...

The thief then motioned over to a chair where Hattori sat and then looked at the boy again, his poker face had returned but Conan could still make out a hurt emotion...

He was about to say something when the thief just left.

'...Kaito...'

...

The following day everything had returned to normal, well as close as it could. Conan hadn't seen the thief since he had awoken yesterday and it was nearly close to sunset.

'Where is he...?' Shinichi asked in his thoughts as he looked about.

"Hey Kudo" Hattori greeted as he appeared.

"Hey" The boy said back with a smile.

Hattori smiled and then sat down next to the boy, the both of them were currently on the Opera's roof.

"...so...is everything alright?" Conan asked referring to the current rehearsal down below.

"Y'ah" The Osakan said back. "They're just rehe'rsing some songs"

"Oh..." Conan said back.

The Osakan looked at his object of admiration and stared into the sunset that loomed over the whole city.

They both had to admit that the scene was quite breathtaking and magical, hell, this whole place was magical, as if time itself was frozen here...as if this whole building was built upon illusions and dreams.

"We still haven't found out much about this case" Conan said as he cleared his throat. Hattori nodded and then looked at his hands.

"To be 'onest, I've be'n re'lly distracted"

"Me too" Conan mumbled back.

"...because of you" Hattori then said making the boy freeze. He glanced at the other detective curiously and tilted his head.

Hattori instantly felt his cheeks burn and then cleared his throat.

"This whole situation is distracting" He then said.

Conan nodded and then sighed.

"Someone is behind all these incidents, but it's no ghost...no this culprit lives in flesh and blood and we have to seek out the truth...I've talked to Pierre's parents about this 'Phantom of the opera' book but they were no real help...and to make it worse this place is completely isolated from the internet."

"W'y don't y'u just ask the lit'le kid?"

"I did...but the kid just looked at me oddly and said that he couldn't recall anything about it, but then he froze in mid-sentence and muttered something about a uproar scandal in which Christine Daee had vanished onstage along with the Viscount De Chagny soon after." Conan explained as he recalled the event.

"Who?" Hattori asked back in confusion.

"I asked him exactly that back but he just shrugged and ran off"

The two then went silent as Conan fumbled with his hands.

"...that day" He began slowly. "When I had fallen...I had seen a shadow figure"

"Where?" Hattori then asked.

"Under the stage..." Conan answered. "It was just standing there..."

"I've be'n meaning to te'l y'u something" Hattori then added. "Before we went on stage...I cle'rly saw that kid lo'king at the trapdo'rs...I don't know about y'u but that so'nds od'ly suspicious"

Conan nodded at that and grew silent once again.

'That kid is hiding something...'

Hattori gazed at the shrunken teen next to him and found that adorable thinking face on the detective, that adorable face expression that made his heart swoon with every second passing.

But how could a tiny expression make him feel so light headed? How...?

The boy suddenly became aware of the eyes on him and looked at the dark skinned boy.

"H-Hattori?" The boy asked unsure as the other leaned closer to him.

"...y'u...y'u never did te'l me if y'u wanted me to stop" The Osakan said as he leaned in closer.

Shinichi felt his heart race as he realized what was about to happen.

'I should pull away' he thought but his body just wouldn't move.

The Osakan froze for a second waiting for a negative response, but it never cam, so, he kissed the boy before him sweetly.

Conan froze as Hattori's lips grazed over his.

Twice...twice...this was their second kiss...

Hattori pulled back with a smile and gleamed as he saw the blush on the 'younger' boy.

He licked his lips and then dove back in for another kiss, which Conan did not try prevent...

...

Kaito froze...

He had come upon the roof in hopes of finding his beloved Tantei-kun.

He had been avoiding him recently, and the thief realized he was being quite childish.

'I'm starting to act like a crazed jealous girlfriend' he thought to himself as he rushed up the stairs.

And that's when he came upon this..,

This act that made his chest suddenly fill up with pain.

He had found his tantei-kun, but he was now wishing he hadn't even tried...

Kaito's heart swelled in his chest as his whole poker face fell into pieces...

Strange...I'm not saying his heart fell into pieces, am I? Well...it was as well...

The thief's legs felt like they were going to give out as he slumped back into the door he had just previously opened.

'Is this his answer...?' Kaito thought as he began descending the stairs sadly. 'Is he...choosing the Osakan...?'

The reality of that made him feel even more pain, a pain that was screaming rejection a thousand times over...

'...Tantei-kun...'

...

After rehearsal had ended Ran had quickly fled to her room to retrieve her cell phone.

It had been charging this morning so she had completely forgotten about it.

She quickly opened the door and closed it as she walked over to the night stand. She snatched the phone and suddenly froze when she realized someone was currently trying to get a hold of her.

She answered it and then looked at the caller.

'Shinichi!'

With so much happening she had completely forgotten to tell Shinichi all the wondrous news. She had told Aoko that she would tell him the other day but then Conan-kun got hurt, so she had completely forgotten about it, but here he was calling her.

"Moshi moshi" The girl greeted happily.

But when no one answered back she called out Shinichi's name.

Nothing still.

She was about to hang up when a sound caught her by surprise.

It was a moan.

The girl blushed a bit and then continued to hear, she could hear what sounded like kisses..and then somebody grunted out 'Kudo'...but that's not what made her tense, no, the thing that made her tense was the fact that the voice had definitely been a male.

With a quick yelp of surprise she hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor.

"Shinichi...he's...he's...?" The girl muttered to himself as she felt tears forming in her eyes. 'All this time...and he's been...been...'

Now she was really crying.

The girl who had been cheerful just moments ago was now feeling like a stupid moron.

She felt cheated and she felt hurt.

She had loved Shinichi with all her might...that's what made her feel cheated. What made her feel hurt was that he hadn't even told her, and she had to find out like this. Yes, that's what also hurt her...but then again this could have been like a total fluke.

'Maybe he's not...maybe it's a one time thing...or maybe he didn't know until now...or...or...or..'

The girl didn't know what to think now. She had nothing to do but cry...cry of jealousy, hurt, and confusion.

A tear hit her hand as a melody suddenly rose into the room.

"Why do you weep?" A voice asked, the familiar voice that had captivated her a few days ago.

"...I'm confused..." The girl reluctantly answered. "And hurt..."

"And that's because of the earthly touch...but you must leave all that behind if I'm to reach out to you"

"I...I don't even know you" Ran said back as that familiar feeling of sleep surrounded her.

"I'm your angel, and you are my voice, if you let me, we can create music that the world will love" The heavenly voice said as a swirling mist began rolling about the room.

"...show yourself...angel..." The girl whispered as her body became relaxed once again.

"I want to reach out to you, but I cannot yet, but if you wish to see me then just step closer to the mirror."

Ran obeyed and found herself forcing her body to inch closer to the reflective glass.

The glass seemed to spin open into a dark corridor that ran on but there was something in the corridor...

A figure...

Ran swayed a bit as she made out the figure of a man who was dressed in a black cloak that hung over his body. The cloak's hood shielded a black mask...

"I will need you very soon" The man said in that still enchanting voice. "But until then...you must remain obliged to your angel"

And then the girl fell back onto the floor of her room.

She felt her head spin as her eyes began to shut. but before they did she glanced at the mirror and found it once again intact.

"Do not be afraid..." The voice then whispered. "I will not hurt 'you'..."

And then the girl fell into darkness...

...

Mouri was searching around the manager's office.

The manager had left and his curiosity had suddenly over taken him.

He had crept by a stage hand and had passed by a very sad Kaito, he was going to inquire the teen but he didn't want the moment at hand to flee.

Mouri first began glancing at the notes that were laid out on the manager's desk. They were all notes from the allegedly ghost so he had read through each one. This man was swindling out money and tasks left and right, if he didn't know any better than he would assume this 'ghost' was running this whole opera house.

When done with his reading he began scanning the bookshelves that sad on both sides of the office. Rows and rows of books.

'How useless' He thought as he read over the titles.

"A study in scarlet, Twelfth night, Opera insights, Taming of the shrew, Julius Caesar, Winston Churchill, The Paris Opera Garnier,". After that the man could no longer read the titles, most of them were in french. The man kept scanning the shelves nevertheless until he spotted one that sat at the end. It had no title cover, it was just blank black.

So, the detective opened the first few pages until a title appeared.

'Le Fantôme de l'Opéra' by Gaston Leroux.

...

Aoko and Kazuha stood by the backstage's door waiting for Ran to return.

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Aoko asked Kazuha who shrugged.

"Who knows" the other said.

Both girls then returned to the previous silence before Kaito walked by them.

"Where are you going Kaito?" Aoko asked curiously making the thief stop in his tracks.

"To bed" The guy answered sadly.

"B-but why? It's so early?" Kazuha asked.

"...I'm tired..." The teen said as he gave them a look of a fake smile.

"Is something wrong?" Aoko then asked, she had noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes.

"...no..." Kaito answered falsely as he continued on.

Aoko just watched her friend until he vanished.

'Kaito...' She thought sadly as she wondered what could have made him so depressed, and it must have been something big, because face it, its hard to make Kaito sad or angry.

...

**And there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, as much as you could with all the evident sadness. Poor Kaito...anyhow, please review and yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**I must now bid you a goodbye, good day, or goodnight, or something that's good. XD  
><strong>

**- Peace.**

**(Oh, and sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm still working on that.)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again. I have returned from the dark side. No, I didn't join Vader you silly goose. (Silly goose? WTF?). I actually came from within the shadows.**

**And by shadows I mean that it's very dark in this room, and this bright computer screen is making me go blind. Oh wells, a true artist must be prepared to die for his art I suppose.**

**Anyhow, here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy...and I hope you realize that you mean a lot...to this story. Because without the fans it would be nothing...(That's basically what famous people say in their speeches, no?). It's always the same blah, blah, blah, bullshit.**

**If I made a speech I would be like.**

**"Thank-you, thank-you, now remember to watch the crappy sequel that is sure to follow up soon"**

**Hahahahaha...Ha...hahaha...ha...ha. Am I the only one laughing...? (Awkward...)**

**And...let the show go on.**

**"Now remember Kronk it's the left lever, okay?"**

**"Gotcha" says Kronk  
><strong>

**"Now, pull the lever Kronk!"**

***SMASH!* (Justin Bieber falls from the sky on top of me)**

**"Not your left...my left" I mumble in pain as Bieber gets up.**

**"Where am I?" He asks.**

**"Oh, no!" I suddenly shout, mostly to Kronk. 'It can't be!'  
><strong>

**"What?" Justin and Kronk ask.**

**"The Bieber fan girls!" I shout as a bunch of crazy ass twelve year old girls trample over the whole set. "Oh, god help-"  
><strong>

***BEEP***

**(Alert! Alert! We have lost visual and contact, please remain seated until we get this sorted out.)**

**...**

**(Please enjoy the feature presentation in the mean time).  
><strong>

...

_The boy suddenly became aware of the eyes on him and looked at the dark skinned boy._

_"H-Hattori?" The boy asked unsure as the other leaned closer to him._

_"...y'u...y'u never did te'l me if y'u wanted me to stop" The Osakan said as he leaned in closer._

...

_Conan froze as Hattori's lips grazed over his._

_..._

_Kaito froze..._

_..._

_He had found his tantei-kun, but he was now wishing he hadn't even tried..._

_'Is this his answer...?' Kaito thought as he began descending the stairs sadly. 'Is he...choosing the Osakan...?'_

_..._

_Ran snatched her phone and suddenly froze when she realized someone was currently trying to get a hold of her._

_"Moshi moshi" The girl greeted happily._

_..._

_The girl blushed a bit and then continued to hear, she could hear what sounded like kisses..and then somebody grunted out 'Kudo'...but that's not what made her tense, no, the thing that made her tense was the fact that the voice had definitely been a male._

_..._

_The girl who had been cheerful just moments ago was now feeling like a stupid moron._

_She felt cheated and she felt hurt._

_She had loved Shinichi with all her might...that's what made her feel cheated. What made her feel hurt was that he hadn't even told her, and she had to find out like this. Yes, that's what also hurt her...but then again this could have been like a total fluke._

_"Why do you weep?" A voice asked, the familiar voice that had captivated her a few days ago._

_"...I'm confused..." The girl reluctantly answered. "And hurt..."_

_"I want to reach out to you, but I cannot yet, but if you wish to see me then just step closer to the mirror."_

_Ran obeyed and found herself forcing her body to inch closer to the reflective glass._

_The glass seemed to spin open into a dark corridor that ran on but there was something in the corridor..._

_A figure..._

_Ran swayed a bit as she made out the figure of a man who was dressed in a black cloak that hung over his body. The cloak's hood shielded a black mask..._

_"I will need you very soon" The man said in that still enchanting voice. "But until then...you must remain obliged to your angel"_

_And then the girl fell back onto the floor of her room._

_..._

_Mouri kept scanning the shelves until he spotted a book that sat at the end. It had no title cover, it was just blank black._

_So, the detective opened the first few pages until a title appeared._

_'Le Fantôme de l'Opéra' by Gaston Leroux._

_..._

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1**

"She's been like this ever since" Aoko said worriedly as everyone gathered in their room.

Kazuha quickly came to the girls side, but the girl was not looking at her.

In fact Ran was not looking at anyone, she was just staring...

Apparently last night Aoko had looked for Ran but found the girl asleep in their room, so she had told Kazuha that she was going to sleep too.

And the next morning she had found Ran in this position.

Conan ran up to the girls side and noticed her posture. She was sitting in her bed, and staring coldly at something, as if she herself were dead.

"Has she said anything at all?" Kogoro asked worriedly as he kept watching his daughter. Earlier he had tried to shake her but it nothing at all.

"No" Aoko stated sadly as she moved to Kaito's side. Conan glanced up at the thief but quickly looked away, the teen seemed to be troubled by something, and last night Conan had came into their room finding him asleep on the floor in complete darkness.

Pierre and his parents stood by the door, awaiting the doctor that was stationed for the performers..

Pierre suddenly moved forward and walked into the sight of the mere.

Heiji right away noticed this and followed the boy.

The kid ran his hands on the glass surface and then knocked.

"W'at are y'u doing?" The Osakan asked suspiciously.

"Neechan..." The boy said in a whisper. "Shes staring into the mirror..."

Heiji glanced back at Ran and then realized the boy was right.

He was about to say something when the boy suddenly swung at the mirror with one of the bronze candle sticks that sat in the room.

The Mirror shuttered but it did not break.

"W-w'at are y'u-?" The guy tried to ask when the boy swung again.

Still nothing.

Everyone watched in surprise as the kid hit it again, this time causing a crack.

"Stop that, Pierre" Mrs. Kawasaki hollered.

"He comes by the mirror..." The boy whispered as he prepared for another blow.

"Stop" Ran screamed suddenly making everybody freeze in horror. The girl quickly ran up to the mirror and grabbed the candle stick. "Don't..." She whispered sadly. "Or...he'll come out..."

"Who...?" Conan asked with fear still within his heart. He had never seen Ran like this...it was as if she was mad...like psychologically mad...

"The man with the mask..." Ran answered slowly. "He took me into the mirror..."

"The mirror?" Hattori inquired.

"The Angel of Music..." Ran said to Pierre who nodded slowly.

"The phantom, the opera ghost..." Pierre said slowly. "Hes called all those...and yet he was the same man...the one...who wanted Christine Daee..."

The boy suddenly fell forward onto the floor as his parents quickly ran to his side.

"Pierre" His father shouted.

"You did take your medicine, right dear?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked as the boy's eyes began closing. Pierre felt his whole mind racing as a thought ran into his head. 'Christine Daee...a soprano...Erik fell in love with her, he told her he was the angel of music...he kidnapped her...'

Th boy's head started throbbing as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Ran Mouri... you are... his Christine Daee" The boy stated before the darkness swept over him.

...

The crowd of people watched silently as the opera's doctors carried away Pierre on a stretcher.

"He will be alright, right?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked her husband as she cried into his arms.

"Of course" The man answered. "Now go with him".

"What?" The lady asked.

"I'll stay here and deal with this, you go with our son" He clarified making the woman nod. He quickly kissed her and wiped away her tear before she left.

...

"She's right" Conan said to Hattori as they investigated the floor. "Someone definitely was in this room and they came in through this mirror".

The Osakan nodded and then glanced at the light dirt prints in the rug. There were only two and they faced pointing to the room, so this 'Phantom' stepped forward into the room once and must have went back into the mirror to leave.

"Plus there's these marks" Hattori added as he pointed to the smudges on the side of the mirror.

"The same kind of the dirt from the floor" Conan stated.

He knelt down and then realized Hattori was leaning over him. On impulse he jolt back with a blush.

"I-It seems like it" Hattori said as he noticed the way the detective had reacted.

Kaito had noticed it too, but he was now looking around the room.

He had listened to Ran's story, so now he was wondering why her body had felt like that, she said she felt as if she couldn't move...but what in the world could have caused that?

The thief glanced around the room and noted that two air vents sat on either side of the bed. He then whisked his head down and was caught by a shimmer of gold that designated from where Ran sat.

He moved closer and realized it came from a ring that the girl was wearing on her wedding finger.

"Did you always have that ring?" Kaito asked Ran who looked up at him.

"Yes...my mother gave it to me for my..." The girl trailed off as she gazed at the gold band ring that held what look like a tacori diamond. "This isn't it" The girl stated as she tried to pull the ring off, but it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't it" The girl repeated.

"Then...where did you get it from?" Aoko asked as she peered at the ring. Ran shrugged and then stared at the diamond in a confusing light...

"I don't know..."

...

A few hours later, the whole guest party found themselves in the infirmary in the left wing of the opera house. The place was very identical to any hospital room so it surprised them a lot.

"They can afford all this, but not cable or internet" Mouri exclaimed in a gruff voice.

"Shh" Ran hissed at him as they entered the room where Pierre was resting.

"Oh, hello" Mrs. Kawasaki greeted from where she sat next to her son.

"We wanted to know if he was okay" Ran said which earned a nod from her.

"Yes, he's fine...he just needed to take his medication and get some rest"

"I don't mean to be very impolite" The Osakan began making the woman look at him. "But may I ask just what kind of medication your son is taking?"

The woman looked at the floor, then at her son, and then nodded.

"He has...or at least the doctors believe he might be diagnosed with a form of a split personality disorder...I and my husband have noticed that ever since he has turned ten he has been acting very strange...so we took him to the hospital where they prescribed him with some medication...and lately he hasn't been taking it." The woman answered with a deep sigh.

Everyone nodded and glanced at the boy.

"I thought that disorder only happened in children who suffered from abuse" Mouri said making the woman stand up with a glare.

"Are you trying to assume something, detective!"

"No, not at all" Mouri said a bit taken back.

"Because let me tell you this! I nor my husband have ever hurt our son! And we will never ever will!"

"Calm down, dear" Mr. Kawasaki said as he grabbed the hysterical woman. "Calm down..."

The woman began crying into her husband's chest as everyone grew silent.

"The disorder can form in early years, but not be completely diagnosed until the adolescent years" Conan added silently. "But the symptoms are usually brought on by some kind of traumatic experience that the child has gone through..."

"...Conan-kun..." Ran said making the boy tense.

"At least that's what the television said" Conan said childishly with a fake laugh.

"Seriously" Mouri said with a stern look. "What kind of programs do you watch?"

"...if that is true then..." Mrs. Kawasaki began before falling into a pause.

"Then what?" Mouri asked.

"...then it's because of the three gypsies..." The woman answered as everyone froze.

...

"You mean that story?" Aoko asked confused.

"Yes" Mrs. Kawasaki answered. "But there's more to it then what we told you..."

"It happened about two years ago" Mr. Kawasaki said. "There was a traveling fair that stayed here..."

"A carnival spectacular that brought forth magicians, amazing acts, trapeze artists, and...gypsies. The whole theatre was full of their performances...and on the last night before they left, a few gypsies seized several of the guests. They were mad, they had claimed that they were part of the same family of those of the three gypsies. They threatened us...and they murdered a few of their captives before the police had brought them down. One of their captives had been Pierre...who had been so scared...we sought out psychologists...and they all stated that he was fine...and we always thought that he was..."

"But that may be the reason for his illness" Hattori declared.

The parents nodded and looked at their son...

"...but we must go back to whats at hand" Mr. Kawasaki said as he sighed. "We must discuss what we're going to do with this ghost..."

"The police, no?" Aoko asked as if she had been the only one thinking it.

"We may have to" Mouri declared. "We can't risk further murders and trouble."

"No" A voice suddenly hollered making everyone turn to look at Pierre who now sat up.

"You can't" He then shouted. "We can't...we can't because that's exactly what he wants...don't you see?"

"You have to rest" His mother said trying to force back to lie down.

"No, mother, I can't stand back from this...I've remembered something else about that story...when the police were contacted they did not believe a single word of theirs. They thought an opera ghost was an absurd idea...we have no proof, and you detectives know that"

Conan looked at Hattori who nodded. 'The kid was right' Shinichi thought inwardly.

"...we have to beat him at his own game" Pierre then said as he realized his mind was finally reverting back to his normality. "I can remember it all up until the middle of the story...the phantom hangs Joseph Buquet, he makes Carlotta croak, and...obsesses over a young woman, but it feels like I'm forgetting something..."

"So, it's best if we act like everything's okay, right?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked the detectives.

"It's our best plan" Mouri said with a nod. "...we should all listen to his warnings".

"Make sure Ran-neechan is never alone" Conan added.

"And then when he least expects it" Mr. Kawasaki said.

"We'll have him" Hattori finished with a grin.

Everyone grinned as the agreement was made.

But outside of the room lurked a dark figure who was intently listening and highly disagreed with all of it.

"Ah" The figure said to himself in a dark sinister tone. "So it is to be war between us...? So be it, but be in store for a disaster upon you all...". And then the figure disappeared in a secret door that opened on the wall. "That is all I ask of you!"

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 1 - END**

**...**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and found it very satisfying for an ending to part one. Part two will be put up soon hopefully. Idk if I wish to put it on a separate file or not, what do you think? **

**- Peace. Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes...and please review and answer my question. Thanks. - Once again Peace.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess who's back? Back again, yes, I'm back, tell a friend...or family member, I really don't care which...**

**Anyhow, I hope you've been waiting.**

**I was going to post this up sooner but a lot of shit happened during 4th of July...so, yeah. And now I am sick, must have been because of that whole beach, pool, firework's at night scenario. But being sick won't stop me from lagging behind on this...plus, I have nothing to do...so, yeah.**

**P.s. I didn't mention this in the last closing but the Bieber fan-girls are gone.**

**And so I must say, "Let the curtain rise!"**

***Smash* (Stage light falls on me)**

**"I said curtain not lever, Kronk" I shout.**

**"Gotcha" Kronk says as the curtain rises.**

**Enjoy.**

**...  
><strong>

_...we have to beat him at his own game" Pierre then said as he realized his mind was finally reverting back to his normality. "I can remember it all up until the middle of the story...the phantom hangs Joseph Buquet, he makes Carlotta croak, and...obsesses over a young woman, but it feels like I'm forgetting something..."_

_"So, it's best if we act like everything's okay, right?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked the detectives._

_"It's our best plan" Mouri said with a nod. "...we should all listen to his warnings"._

_"Make sure Ran-neechan is never alone" Conan added._

_"And then when he least expects it" Mr. Kawasaki said._

_"We'll have him" Hattori finished with a grin._

_Everyone grinned as the agreement was made._

_But outside of the room lurked a dark figure who was intently listening and highly disagreed with all of it._

_"Ah" The figure said to himself in a dark sinister tone. "So it is to be war between us...? So be it, but be in store for a disaster upon you all...". And then the figure disappeared in a secret door that opened on the wall. "That is all I ask of you!"_

**...  
><strong>

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2**

**...**

It's been a week since the last incident, a whole week of free worries, and yet everyone knew that they should be on their toes. For the Music of the night was not over, no, it had just begun.

And yet here everything was, and here everyone was, at the annual opera feast.

A dinner party fit for hundreds of opera lovers, a dinner party that brought fourth another beautiful triumph for Mouri Ran.

And of this started to make it seem as if things were coming to a close...possibly the ghost was gone...and possibly the music would go unfinished...and yet Pierre knew of something that was irking his brain.

'This is all familiar...a mere time lapse of freedom...had this proceeded in that tale as well...?'

...

Conan sat in boredom at the table as he watched countless people stroll by in their formal wear. This was a whole party for grown ups, and yet he was so out of place, must be because of the fact that there were no kids and at the fact that no grown up would take him seriously if he were to talk to them.

'This sucks...' Shinichi thought as he shrugged.

"Having fun?" A voice asked making Conan jump.

He looked over to his left and found Pierre standing in his own formal attire, in fact even he was all dressed up.

"Yeah, a real party" Conan mumbled as the other smiled.

"Then, why don't you go talk to the Osakan?"

"He's with Kazuha, and Ran told me not to interrupt."

"It must be a shame to have to listen to others as a child, huh?" Pierre then asked making Conan give him a questionable glance. " I mean being Kudo Shinichi in a small body must be tough."

'W-what!'

"W-what are you talking about?" Conan asked trying to keep his voice straight.

"Don't give me that" Pierre shot back. "I know it's you, I can tell by how you act and perceive things, I've been watching you and your exactly how Kudo-san has been described...and I being a real fan should be able to recognize my own hero's work."

"But I'm just a kid" Conan retorted with a childish giggle.

"You have the appearance of one" Pierre said back. "And yet you behave older, and figure out clues, and transmit a detective quality that even Mouri-san can't achieve."

Conan froze.

"I've spoken to Ran-neechan about her father and she went on and on about the sleeping sleuth...and I'm starting to get the idea that's it's you behind it, because well, you look like Kudo, and according to Ran you showed up around the time said detective left, also noted as when Mouri's detective work soared, plus you've managed to form a detective league with children, who I know from experience can't really do anything worth while, and you've managed to gain the hearts of two 'older' suitors."

'...this kid...' Shinichi thought as the boy finished speaking.

"But I'm not him...it's just a lot of coincidences"

"You can deny it, if you wish" Pierre said back with a shrug. "But I know it's you...and I advise you to keep watch...somethings wrong, I can just feel it"

And with that said the boy turned around to leave.

"Oh, but one more thing" The boy said with a pause. "You should probably talk to your crazy haired boyfriend...or is the Osakan your boyfriend now...? Well, either way, you should find him"

...

'He knows...' Was all Shinichi thought as he looked around for Kaito. 'That little boy knows my secret...but, I can't dwell on that, I have to look for Kaito'

Just by thinking of the said boy's name made Conan sadden a bit. That thief...err...Kaito hadn't even spoken to him for a whole week, I mean, sure there were those occasional little passage of words, but utter then that...nothing.

'What's wrong with him...? Why is he being so...? Distant...'

Now Conan would be the last to admit it but the thief's antics were actually being missed...sure his lingering or very inappropriate touches were annoying but...

Conan was now desperately searching, now was his time to talk to the thief...or at least now was the time he desperately wanted to talk to him.

The boy passed several people but none of them were Kaito...

He passed a group by the huge staircase, but again none of them were Kaito...

He then settled in between a large crowd in the hall, but still, none of them were Kaito...

"Y'u can't find him, can y'u?" A familiar Osakan voice asked sadly.

Conan froze and then looked at Hattori.

"...no..." The boy answered reluctantly.

Hattori smiled and then pulled the boy into an empty area that was free from anyone's eyes and ears.

"...he's on the roof..." Hattori said as he kept his eyes on the boy who had captured his heart. "Probably wa'ting for y'u to come aro'nd"

Conan looked at the Osakan and read the sadness in the others eyes.

"...Hattori it's not...like...that..."

"Sur' it is" Hattori said back. "Y'u just can't s'e it yo'rself...but I can"

"Hattori-"

"Y'u...like him more...I can te'l, Kudo, and I don't want to be some kind of tritagonist"

"..."

"Y'u can't actually s'e it, can y'u?" The Osakan then asked. "...y'u're so oblivious..."

The dark skinned boy averted his eyes as he felt his chest tighten. "I g'ess Kuroba won"

"...Hattori...this was never a competition..." Conan said back still feeling the overall sadness illuminating from the taller teen.

"...y'u're right...bec'use it was always going to be him...I mean y'u hav' known Kid for a w'ile"

"K-kid?" Conan asked out as he finally felt himself fully stiffen.

'How does he...know...?'

"I know, Kudo" Hattori said back with a smug grin. "He ca'ls you tant'i-kun, he's a magici'n, and y'u told me about w'en y'u first met him long ago, and yet Ran and the others hadn't until a few weeks ago."

Conan sighed and then stared at the floor.

'...Does this mean I choose...Kaito...?'

"...I love y'u, Kudo...but it isn't mutual" Hattori then said in a whisper. "...and I don't want to be in yo'r way of w'at y'u want"

The Osakan gave a small smile to the boy and leaned over to hug him. "But...t'at doesn't mean I'll let go...I'll always hold on"

The boy in his harms relaxed to the gentle gesture and let himself fall against the much sturdy body.

"...I wouldn't expect you to" Conan said with a chuckle before he kissed Hattori's cheek.

The 'older' teen pulled away and then left the room without another word.

'...he won't see me cry...' Hattori thought to himself as he kept on walking. '...he's not mine...'

He kept walking until there was no one in sight, in fact, this place was actually unknown...

"He's not mine..." He said as a tear ran down his cheek. "...he's not...mine..."

"That's because he'll be mine" A voice suddenly said making the Osakan jump with a start. He looked about the poorly lit hall but saw nothing...nothing but shadows...

"Who's there?"

"A ghost..." The voice answered.

"...where are y'u then, g'ost?" The detective asked.

"...I am everywhere, except for where you are, and yet I can be where you are, but that is something that I do not seek, in fact much of what you think I seek is a farce".

"W'at are y'u jabbering about?"

"...in due time..." Was all the voice said before it went silent.

...

Conan took another step up the stairs as he thought about everything that was being thrown into his direction...he was still stuck as Edogawa Conan, and his life was getting more and more complicated, and that doesn't even include all this, why is it he who is being played? Why is all this dwelling upon him, why are all the decisions getting harder and harder...why...?

'Why...?' Shinichi thought as he let his hand pause over the handle of the door that led to the roof, or more importantly...Kaito.

'Why...do I have to choose? Is it a must, a right? I don't understand all this...my father nor any other mystery enigma prepared me for this...this isn't a detective decision...is it?'

The shrunken teen pulled back his hand as he felt himself once again accepting the denial, yes, he knew it was forming within and yet he didn't. But that was probably just the denial itself as well.

'I don't...like him...like that, and nothing is changing...'

"Nothing...is going to change" He mumbled to himself. "Nothing outside this case matters"

Yes, that's what did it, that's what made the detective finally resume to what he was. There was a case, an important case, and yet here he was worrying over nothing, he had to resume to finding clues...he had to search...he had to...

The boy turned around in a quick flash but suddenly felt himself fall forward...forward into the stairwell.

His mind quickly braced for a fall, or impact, but it didn't register that he would be caught.

No, it didn't once cross his mind that he would end up falling into someone's embrace.

Conan inhaled as he felt the arms quickly lift him back up, he exhaled as he realized just who had caught him, and then he inhaled as he looked up at the said person.

"...Kaito..." He said in a whisper as the other looked at him blankly, the same look he had received all week from the thief.

"You should be more careful, Tantei-kun" Kaito said as his eyes flashed an emotion of worry.

Conan didn't know what to say back so he nodded, which made the teen nod back and walk around him to enter the roof.

Conan felt dumbstruck as it dawned on him that the thief had just walked away without a word and left him on the stairwell.

'...he just leaves...?'

The boy sighed and then looked down the stairs, he was set to go down, that's where his case was...and yet he found himself going back up...going back to where he knew Kaito was...

...

The roof's door opened up with a slam which made Kaito look up unexpectedly.

He had made sure that no one had seen him come up here, outside of Tantei-kun of course, so no one should have come up as well...and yet...

Kaito stared at Conan as the boy stood before him on the roof.

Kaito was by the railings and Conan was by the door.

They had both chosen their sides...

"Why are you ignoring me?" Conan asked suddenly as the wind rushed over them.

'Was this how it was going to be again?'

"...I'm not" The thief answered.

"Yes you are!" Conan shot back as he felt his body tense. "I know you are! And I want to know why!"

'Were we back to speaking back and forth like a debate?'

"...you chose your side, Tantei-kun" The teen then said a bit sadly now. "I just can't see myself around you unless...your mine"

Conan froze at that...

'Had he thought that he had lost me...?' Shinichi wondered as he kept his eyes on the obvious depressed teen.

"I love Tantei-kun" The thief said making the boy's cheeks flush deeply. "I love you so much...so much that I actually feel like I'm dying without you..."

"Kaito-" Conan tried to say but the teen continued on.

"But if being with the Osakan makes you happy, then I'll happily move out of the way..."

"Kaito-"

"I want you to be happy..." The teen said as he dropped his head in his hands. "Isn't that what I'm suppose to say and want...? It's funny I suppose...I laugh at all those sappy movies Aoko watches and yet...when it actually happens...it hurts..."

"Kaito!" Conan shrieked as he moved forward in a flash to raise the thief's head to look at him. "Let me talk!"

The thief's eyes widened as he watched the boy...

'Conan froze at that moment and realized he had no idea on what to say...what was he supposed to say?

'What do I say!' Shinichi panicked.

"...It's okay Tantei-kun" Kaito said as he kept his head in the boy's palms. "...I can't force you to choose me"

Conan felt his heart leap as he trailed the tear that was running down Kaito's face.

'...he can't force me...'

**...  
><strong>

**"...Hattori...this was never a competition..." Conan said back still feeling the overall sadness illuminating from the taller teen.**

**"...y'u're right...bec'use it was always going to be him..."**

...

'...it was always...going to...be...him...?'

...

The tear ran down the thief's cheek and then settled on his lips...

Conan felt himself blush as he leaned forward.

"...tantei-kun-?" Kaito tried to inquire before he felt soft lips against his.  
>...<p>

'Shut up, Kaito' Shinichi thought to himself as he pushed harder into the kiss. He felt his heart race as his cheeks burned...

...this was nothing like how it felt when Hattori had kissed him...no, nothing like it at all...

"...I didn't choose Hattori..." Conan mumbled when he pulled back.

"...so...does that mean-?" Kaito began asking but stopped when Conan leaned his forehead against his.

"I don't...know" Conan answered before kissing the thief again.

'I really don't know...I guess...I guess it's just too complicated'

...

**And there you go. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you review.**

**Again, I hope you were awaiting this patiently.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes...and...**

**... - Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**...(Dramatic music)**

**In a world where people read stories via the internet...**

**One writer types a message that could knock off the balances of their whole stories world...**

**...okay, even I couldn't understand what the fuck I just said. Anyhow, here is the next installment...and I would like to say that if you have a youtube account please subscribe me, my user name is AndradeFreak, if you do not have a youtube then I would like you to just watch a video I have recently made. It's called** 'For the love of Kudo Shinichi - (Kid vs Heiji vs Ran)'

**You fans will probably enjoy this video.  
><strong>

...

_"...It's okay Tantei-kun" Kaito said as he kept his head in the boy's palms. "...I can't force you to choose me"_

_Conan felt his heart leap as he trailed the tear that was running down Kaito's face._

_'...he can't force me...'_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**"...Hattori...this was never a competition..." Conan said back still feeling the overall sadness illuminating from the taller teen.**_

_**"...y'u're right...bec'use it was always going to be him..."**_

_..._

_'...it was always...going to...be...him...?'_

_..._

_The tear ran down the thief's cheek and then settled on his lips..._

_Conan felt himself blush as he leaned forward._

_"...tantei-kun-?" Kaito tried to inquire before he felt soft lips against his._  
><em>...<em>

_'Shut up, Kaito' Shinichi thought to himself as he pushed harder into the kiss. He felt his heart race as his cheeks burned..._

_...this was nothing like how it felt when Hattori had kissed him...no, nothing like it at all..._

_"...I didn't choose Hattori..." Conan mumbled when he pulled back._

_"...so...does that mean-?" Kaito began asking but stopped when Conan leaned his forehead against his._

_"I don't...know" Conan answered before kissing the thief again._

_'I really don't know...I guess...I guess it's just too complicated'_

_..._

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2 (Continue)**

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." The music said as it illuminated from within the dome. Tonight's performance must have already begun "Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too...that's all I ask of you"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you" Ran sang from below not even knowing how her notes were lighting up a certain detective's heart.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning" Ran and another sung in harmony on the stage as Kaito stared at his Tantei-kun on the roof.

"Say you love me" Ran sang in a loving whisper

"You know I do" The other sang as Kaito mouthed the words to Conan.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you"

Kaito pulled Conan in for another kiss as the sweet music exploded into the night...music of passion and desire.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you..."

The duet ended from within the auditorium as the crowd applauded. Such a magnificent performance.

...

"We should go" Conan said after a few more quiet moments..."They'll wonder where we are...come on, Kaito"

"Tantei-kun, I love you" The thief said with a smile as he walked hand in hand with Conan to the roof's door.

... When the two had left the rooftop a shadow silently but swiftly had moved from above...

"...Love me...that's all I ask of you..." The voice sang silently as he too descended into the stairwell.

...

The opera house was packed once again as Conan arrived at the dinner table with Kaito.

It was quite a surprise that no one questioned his absence.

"Oh, there you are Conan-kun" Ran said when she appeared in her seat. "I've been looking all over for you".

"Oh, me and the little guy were on the roof" Kaito stated making the girl smile.

"Ran" Aoko's voice said excitedly as she appeared. "You were great"

"Thanks" Ran said as she flushed a bit.

"Magnificent" Kazuha added as she appeared as well. "Say...have any of you seen Heiji?" She then asked as she looked at everyone.

"No" Aoko, Kaito, and Ran answered.

"Where could he be?" The girl asked as she looked around.

"Please take your seats, guests" A voice demanded trying to calm down the uproar in the dining room. Conan glanced around curiously and noticed Mr. Kawasaki talking into a mic.

"Please settle down" He said still getting no attention.

Just then Hattori appeared by the man and grabbed the mic.

"Hey, shut up!" The Osakan hollered making everyone settle down finally. He handed the mic back to the man and sat next to Kazuha at the table.

"Where have you been?" Kazuha asked curiously.

The Osakan looked at her and then at Conan, but the look wasn't of sadness surprisingly, instead it was of questioning...the questioning look that demanded action.

"We like to thank all you for coming to this banquet" The man declared as several people applauded. "And we would like to make a toast to our new soprano" He then said raising his arm to Ran. "Mouri Ran"

Everyone cheered and applauded as the girl felt flattered.

"Without her we would've had to cancel the performances"

Conan clapped as well as his eyes wandered from Heiji to Kazuha, and then to Pierre who was sitting with his mother at the end of the table.

The boy was also clapping and yet he seemed odd to Conan.

'What is he-?' Shinichi began wondering as he followed the boy's eyesight to the far side ceiling.

There he noticed an odd jumble of ropes..and pull rigs...

'Whats that...?'

"And of course thanks to all our staff-"

Suddenly a sound ignited as one of the rigs swirled over the ceiling. It had all happened so fast that Conan could hardly believe he had witnessed it.

When the rig had moved it set out a cord that yanked back to where it was connected onto the other far wall making a noose whip back straight onto a guests neck making him stagger backwards. The man was pulled backwards and crashed into a dinner table as people began panicking.

It had happened all so fast...

...

The man now laid dead as a puff of smoke ignited from the door way.

"Oh, Choro" A woman shouted as she flung herself on the man.

Conan blinked rapidly as the smoke swirled around a dark figure...

The figure stepped forward revealing a magnificent scarlet attire consisting of a long red velvet cloak, a massive feathered hat, and a death's head mask.

...everyone stared in both wonderment and horror...

"H-hello sir" A worker greeted with a frightened tone. "M-may I take your coat?'

The man inched closer as the figure instantly shot out a skeleton arm with a crimson sleeve.

The arm violently seized the man making the guy scream out in pain and jumble back with a loud thud. The guy landed in a heap but managed to get enough strength to crawl away in a hurry.

"Why so silent, good monsieur?" The figure sung with a beautiful enchanting voice. "Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieur? I have written you an opera!" The figure slipped out a manuscript from his cloak.

"Here I bring the finished score - 'Don Juan Triumphant' !"

He threw the the file at Mr. Kawasaki who caught in with a gasp.

"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions, just before rehearsal starts: Performers must be taught to act not their normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must be so great not just an average man of beauty for his age. And everyone should learn that this place is my domain! Not yours..." The figure was now looking at Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki.

He sighed with a grunt and then looked at Pierre, then at Kaito, and then at Conan...after several seconds he looked away from the boy and gazed at Ran who had frozen solid to the core.

"As for our star Miss Mouri Ran..." He began singing. "No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good, She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return with me and teach her...teach her..." He froze as suddenly as Ran stepped forward in a trance like manner.

The figure stepped closer to her as Ran step forward as well...

He sighed...

And she gulped...

"Your chains are still mine!" He shouted as he raised her hand to reveal the ring that still glistened on her finger. "You belong to me!"

His voice echoed on as the room was plunged into darkness.

...

When the lights had returned...he had already disappeared.

...

Later that night...

Conan walked carefully on the beams that ran over the stage...

'One false move...' Shinichi thought to himself as he balanced his weight.

"Be car'ful, Kudo" Hattori said from his spot on the ladder next to Kaito.

Despite what had recently happened between them they managed to put that aside and work together...but it was more difficult for Hattori and Kaito really...

"Hey, why do you call him Kudo?" Kaito asked in a whisper so only Hattori could hear.

"That's his nam' " The Osakan answered with a grunt.

"But hes trying to hide his cover, so why not call him Conan?"

"...we'l, w'y do y'u ca'l him Tantei-kun?" The darker teen asked back with a small glare.

"Touche" Kaito said back with a grin.

A grin that even made Hattori smile a bit.

"It was right here, right?" Conan asked from where he stood on the ceiling beams.

"Yeah" Kaito answered.

'So that lawyer was hung right here...' Shinichi thought as he eyed back and forth from the walls that sat on either end of the beam.

'If it did happen like that...then where is the rig...and even more so, why would the lawyer have been up here anyway...?'

Conan looked to his right but saw nothing...

"Think..." Conan mumbled to himself as he tried to remember how the body fell. "Which way had he-?"

"Hi" A voice greeted happily nearly making Conan fall back off the beam.

He looked about in surprise as he noticed Pierre standing right next to him.

"P-Pierre!" Conan asked in shock.

The boy just grinned as Conan heard Kaito and Hattori wondering about what had scared him.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked out as Conan just stared at the little boy.

"I-It's just Pierre" Conan answered making the two teens look at each other confused.

'How did he get up here?' Shinichi wondered as the boy continued smiling.

"I need to tell you something" The boy declared as he looked about in the darkness,

"What?" Conan asked.

"...it's about the secret records..." Pierre answered.

'The secret records...?'

**And there you go, sorry for the wait. **

**And sorry for the fact that this chapter is a bit shorter then the others. Hopefully my next update is longer...anyhow, please review and yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for Grammar once again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here's just a small intro...**

**BEGIN!**

...

_Later that night..._

_Conan walked carefully on the beams that ran over the stage..._

_'One false move...' Shinichi thought to himself as he balanced his weight._

_"Be car'ful, Kudo" Hattori said from his spot on the ladder next to Kaito._

_Despite what had recently happened between them they managed to put that aside and work together...but it was more difficult for Hattori and Kaito really..._

_..._

_'So that lawyer was hung right here...' Shinichi thought as he eyed back and forth from the walls that sat on either end of the beam._

_'If it did happen like that...then where is the rig...and even more so, why would the lawyer have been up here anyway...?'_

_"Hi" A voice greeted happily nearly making Conan fall back off the beam._

_He looked about in surprise as he noticed Pierre standing right next to him._

_"P-Pierre!" Conan asked in shock._

_The boy just grinned as Conan heard Kaito and Hattori wondering about what had scared him._

_"I need to tell you something" The boy declared as he looked about in the darkness,_

_"What?" Conan asked._

_"...it's about the secret records..." Pierre answered._

_'The secret records...?'_

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2 (Continue)**

...

Pierre unlocked the manager's room door and led the detectives in quietly.

He knew it was a risk letting them in here but he also knew that his parents were in trouble with this whole affair...

Conan used his watch as a light as he shined in on Pierre who was unlocking a cabinet that was hidden beneath his father's desk.

"No one is to know about this" The kid stated as he opened it with a stern face. "In this lies the confidential files that even the high officials can read..."

Hattori moved in closer and grabbed the stack of files that Pierre took out carefully.

"Why are we looking in here anyway?" Kaito suddenly asked as he looked through a file.

"Because this ghost has to be in here" Pierre stated making everyone freeze.

"What?" They all asked.

"Think about it" The boy said as he rummaged through the files as well. "This ghost seems to be everywhere, so he obviously knows this opera house like the back of his hand...he must have worked here...or something..."

...

The four continued on looking until they came upon a large file that depicted of the three gypsies affair...

"The three gypsies..." Pierre declared in a ghostly whisper as he held the file.

All three of the other guests looked at each other fully noting that this boy had been traumatized by that even which was now recorded on paper before him.

Pierre kept gazing at it and then used all his courage to open it...

"It's empty" He stated making everyone gasp.

...the whole file was gone, no trace...nothing...

"Even the entries of the carnival spectacular are gone..."

"Why would someone take that file?" Kaito asked as the two detectives stood in deep thought.

...

The next morning Conan was walking with Kaito down the hall.

Kaito was in all smiles since Conan had let him cuddle with him last night

'...but it was only to quiet that damn thief!' Shinichi hollered in his mind as he continued walking with a slight blush.

"Did you know that you look adorable when you sleep?" Kaito asked making the blush harden on the child's cheeks.

"Did you know that you sleep with your mouth open with drool?" Conan asked bitterly back making the thief chuckle.

"Oh, so you were watching me sleep, Tantei-kun?" The thief asked teasingly back just making the blush harden even more.

Kaito suddenly pulled Conan up and hugged him happily.

Conan squirmed at the display of affection but then settled down.

'I'm just glad hes back to normal...' Shinichi honestly stated within his mind.

"Let go of me, pedo!" Conan shouted as the thief merely grinned even more.

"But pedo wants Tantei-kun" The thief said back. He lifted the boy's face to his and kissed him gently.

Despite his denial thoughts Conan had leaned into it...

'...stupid...Kaito...'

When they pulled apart they heard a grunt coming from behind them.

The two turned around and found Hattori standing behind them with a look of embarrassment and slight jealousy.

Kaito instantly put Conan down and gave the Osakan a good-morning greeting.

(The two had promised to be nice to each other on the behalf of their Shinichi...so to Kaito that meant he shouldn't display affection to his Tantei-kun in front of the Osakan)

"Same to y'u" The Osakan said back to Kaito with a smile. The smile itself wasn't all that fake since Hattori has actually gotten to know Kaito a bit...and surprisingly if it wasn't for the whole Shinichi war the two would have been the best of friends.

...

The three walked down the hall and discussed matters about the ghost, it was the only thing that was detaining them from admitting that the war between them was still pretty much on.

"This is an outrage!" A voice shouted making the three jump.

Makioa-san, the former prima donna of the opera, threw open a door and stormed out with a grunt.

Following her out were Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki, Mouri-san, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, and Pierre.

"What is now?" Conan asked Pierre who had headed over to them.

"The ghost wants her to perform in his play" Pierre answered making Conan confused.

"But why? I thought he despised her?"

"Have you seen the size of my part!" The woman screamed at Mr. Kawasaki as the group now stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Conan looked about and noted that they were just outside the door that lead into the backstage area.

"Please calm down" Mr. Kawasaki said to the woman.

"Please understand our situation" Mrs. Kawasaki added with a plea.

The woman huffed and then looked about with a glare. "Why still pretend that we don't who is behind this!" The woman screamed in rage. "We all know...we all know that the perpetrator is Mouri Ran!"

"How dare you accuse me" Ran hollered back with her own glare. "You evil woman"

"I'm not blind" Makioa said back just as rough.

"I don't even want to perform this" Ran stated making everyone freeze.

If she wouldn't perform...then what would be the consequences...?

"...he's still playing us..." Pierre whispered gaining everyone's attention. "He still has us all under his spell..."

Everyone grew quiet as it all dawned on them once again.

This plan of waiting it out wasn't really fitting all too well...

...

"He wants us to be rehearsing" Mr. Kawasaki then stated with a frown.

"...which we shall do" Mouri-san suddenly said making everyone turn to him.

"Don't you see?" He asked as his eyes filled with what finally looked like brilliance. "The answer is staring us in the face..."

"What answer?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked with hope.

"This play...is the perfect opportunity...we shall play his game, perform his work, but we have the upper hand, for if my daughter sings he is certain to attend.

"And with the police..." Mr. Kawasaki said in a tone of thought.

"And with no escape" Hattori added in with a gleam in his eyes.

"He will be ours...and his reign will end" Mouri finished off with a smile.

"Pointless" Pierre suddenly said making everyone look back at him.

"What you say kid?" Mouri asked as he felt hatred bottling up within him, how dare he question his 'brilliant' plan.

"It's pointless...he'll just be one step ahead of us" The kid stated as Conan stared at him.

"You're just a child" Mouri spat back.

"But what is he is on to something?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked her husband.

"It'll be alright" Mr. Kawasaki assured.

"But to feed Ran as bait-" Aoko began saying before Hattori cut in.

"It's the only way-"

"I know it's a risk" Mouri said.

"A high risk" Pierre shot out.

"Dangerous-" Kazuha pipped up.

The voices began shouting as Ran felt herself shrinking within herself...

Everyone was hollering now...everyone.

"Madness-"

"It has to be done-"

"Has to be another way-"

"He'll take her-"

"Stop it!" Ran hollered making everyone quiet down in an instant. "I don't think I can do this...dad" The girl said as tears began forming. "He scares me...he'll take me away, I just know it..."

"But Ran, it's the only way..." Her father said as he embraced her. "You have to be strong...and we'll make sure of your protection..."

The girl wept but nodded a bit...

"...what if he gets a hold of me...?" She whispered quietly. "Will...will he always be there...to sing songs in my head...? Will he always be there...to sing songs in my head...?"

"You'll be fine" Mouri said to his daughter. "...you'll be fine..."

...

Aoko and Kazuha escorted Ran to her room as said girl walked silently in a deep state of fear...

"What...what will happen now...?" The girl whispered to her friends as she tensed. "What horrors await me...in this...that Phantom's Opera...?"

...

**And there you go. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review for the next Chapter.**

**Sorry about the shortness once again, I promise you that the next chapter will be long.  
><strong>

**Got to go now.**

**- Peace**


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm back for another chapter! Yay! Cue the applause!**

**(Crickets...)**

**Fine...I didn't want an applause anyway...**

**...man I had a speech prepared and everything but I guess you just want me to get straight to the point, huh? Well I'm going to probe on until you applause...**

**...**

**...**

**Fine, you win. I can't play this stupid silent game.  
><strong>

**Let the show commence!**

_..._

_Conan used his watch as a light as he shined in on Pierre who was unlocking a cabinet that was hidden beneath his father's desk._

_"No one is to know about this" The kid stated as he opened it with a stern face. "In this lies the confidential files that even the high officials can read..."_

_..._

_The four continued on looking until they came upon a large file that depicted of the three gypsies affair..._

_"It's empty" Pierre stated making everyone gasp._

_...the whole file was gone, no trace...nothing..._

_"Even the entries of the carnival spectacular are gone..."_

_"Why would someone take that file?" Kaito asked as the two detectives stood in deep thought._

_..._

_"He wants us to be rehearsing" Mr. Kawasaki then stated with a frown._

_"...which we shall do" Mouri-san suddenly said making everyone turn to him._

_"Don't you see?" He asked as his eyes filled with what finally looked like brilliance. "This play...is the perfect opportunity...we shall play his game, perform his work, but we have the upper hand, for if my daughter sings he is certain to attend._

_"And with the police..." Mr. Kawasaki said in a tone of thought._

_"And with no escape" Hattori added in with a gleam in his eyes._

_"He will be ours...and his reign will end" Mouri finished off with a smile._

_..._

_Aoko and Kazuha escorted Ran to her room as said girl walked silently in a deep state of fear..._

_"What...what will happen now...?" The girl whispered to her friends as she tensed. "What horrors await me...in this...that Phantom's Opera...?"_

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2 (Continue)**

...

"He's mad" Pierre said to the two detectives who were now looking at him intently. "If he thinks he can capture the ghost then he must be losing his mind."

"But w'at else can we do?" Hattori asked with a shrug as he looked at Kudo and Kaito.

"...we have to come up with our own plan" Conan answered as he whisked a folded map out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that!" Pierre asked in surprise as he realized it was a map of the whole theatre.

"I found it in the confidential files" Conan answered with a smirk.

"Now who's a thief?" Kaito inquired with his own grin.

"Shut up" Conan retorted back with a light blush...

...

Ran sat in her room silently as she stared at her phone.

'Shinichi...' She thought silently as she glanced at the now boarded up mirror. Her father had personally advised that it should be closed off for any further ghost visits.

Despite what the girl now knew, she still felt that only Kudo Shinichi could save her...in fact she only wanted him to rescue her...

'Why are you always gone...?'

The room grew still as the girl looked about helplessly.

"You may not love me..." She said in a whisper as she pictured her childhood friend standing by her. "But...nevertheless I still love you...and right now...I need you, Shinichi"

...

**(Five days later)**

...

Pierre watched intently as the detectives continued to stare at the map before them. Every chance they got they would open up the map and study it inch by inch and everyday the rehearsals for Don Juan continued.

Though everyone was on their toes about the whole fiasco, Pierre couldn't help but admire the ghost's opera.

It was beautiful...and enchanting with seduction and dark romance.

The boy stood still as he felt an intoxicating tension in the air. He looked about the room they were in and noted that the door that stood on the far left was now open.

Someone had been watching them...maybe even trying to see if the coast was clear...

"So what is it that happens in this phantom of the opera book?" Kaito suddenly as making Pierre glance at him.

"I don't really recall but I do know for a fact that hes changing a lot of it now"

"Then w'y don't we go find this book and rese'rch it?" Hattori asked as he finally looked away from the map.

"It's useless" Pierre answered with a shrug. "All the bookstores around here are all high and mighty on bestsellers...it would be a miracle if you found a copy...so the only way is by the net but there's no signal for that for miles..."

"Quite a remote location" Kaito added with a sigh.

"My parents believe in the original arts of Paris opera...via the olden days where technology didn't rule...in fact this ghost has probably chose the best location for his game" Pierre defended with his own shrug.

"And that's what surprises me" Conan suddenly added as he re-stood. "This ghost has been here for months, wandering about with targets he could snatch away so easily, and yet he only chose now to go after a victim, why didn't he do it before - what changed?"

"I'm guessing Mouri Ran" Pierre answered silently.

"...but he started this charade a while before we even appeared here...so he must have had another victim prior to our attendance" Conan stated which made everyone stop and realize that he was 100% correct.

"So, he chang'd his original plan" Hattori then said as he looked at Conan with puzzled eyes.

"And yet that doesn't change a thing really" Pierre then said making everyone look at him once again. "I think we should find Neechan"

"Why?" Conan asked with worry.

"Because I have no doubt that she was watching us a little while ago...and that means shes alone...and the ghost seems to only appear to her when he finds her in this state..."

...

Ran opened the roof's access door and felt cold air whisk over her cheek. A week she had been rehearsing and rehearsing for a play that might actually decide what her fate is.

If she goes on...she'll probably be put in danger...but if she doesn't then danger will probably follow nonetheless.

So which one should she choose...? Which one would keep her in less danger...?

"...I don't know what to do..." The girl declared softly as she fell onto her knees before one of the large angel statues.

A tear rolled off her cheek as her heart raced with a beat of worry and sadness...

Her fate was lying in a path of mayhem...surely no good was going to follow after Don Juan sang his last note...

"I'm lost..."

**"Wandering child...so lost...so helpless, yearning for my guidance"** A voice sang softly as Ran looked up.

"W-who's there...?" Ran asked as she once again smelled an aroma of a scent that seemed to fill the air whenever the voice would come.

**"Have you forgotten your Angel of music?, speak I listen, let your worries fonder..."**

Ran gasped as her mind felt the all so familiar haze.

**"Too long you've wandered in winter...far from my far-reaching gaze..."**

**"Wildly my mind beats against you..." **Ran sang finding the lyrics to be a song from a scene of Don Juan.

**"Yet your/the soul obeys..." **They sang in union.

(Note: first column is the ghost's lyrics and Ran's are the second)

**"Angel of Music!" "Angel of Music!"**

**"You denied me" "I denied you"**

**"Turning from" "Turning from"**

**"True beauty" "True Beauty"**

**"Angel of Music!" "Angel of Music!"**

**"Do not shun me" "My protector..."**

**"Come to your" "Come to me"**

**"Strange Angel..." "Strange Angel..."**

Ran found herself stepping forward towards the angel statue where the voice was originating from.

'I can't focus...' She thought as her mind began swirling around once again.

**"I am your Angel of Music...come to me: Angel of Music" **The voice continued on as a door slammed open from somewhere.

"Ran!" A voice suddenly screamed.

"S-Shinichi...?" Ran asked aloud before she was consumed by the darkness in her mind.

...

"Leave her alone!" Conan shouted as he pointed his stun-gun watch at the dark figure that stood on the angel statue.

"Get her out of here!" Pierre shouted to Kaito who was now at Ran's side.

"Ran!" Aoko's voice suddenly hollered as she appeared with Kazuha.

'Damn it' Shinichi said in his mind as he realized that the others had just put themselves in danger.

"Get o't of here" Hattori shouted to Kazuha and Aoko who now spotted the figure. The girls both seized Ran and headed into the stairwell in a rush.

"Stop drugging her" Pierre then shouted to the figure.

"Bravo sir, I guess you know my trick" The figure said with a dark chuckle.

"We know all about them! You used your smoke gas to drug Ran, so her body would become numb" Conan stated with a smirk.

"And y'u used t'at same noose trick in the dining room to ki'l Makioa's la'yer" Hattori then shouted.

"It's no magic, it's just clever tricks!"

"Such harsh words detectives" The man said as he whisked his arm. "And yet it's still magic either way"

"Why do you want Ran?" Pierre asked out as a gust of wind blew over the rooftop.

"Why stand here and chat?" The figure asked viciously. "Why not end this once and for all!"

Conan stepped forward and tried to gain a better shot at the figure.

"More games?" Kaito asked as he stepped forward as well.

"That's right, that's right, keep heading this way" The man said as he grabbed at something on his belt.

Pierre tensed as he stood back...the other three were to close to even notice that the man was holding onto a trigger device.

"Stop!" Pierre shouted making Kaito freeze...but Hattori and Conan kept inching closer.

"I'm here, I'm here" The man teased deathly. "Come and put an end to the Angel of Death"

"Stop! Come back" Pierre shouted but the others kept going.

"Tantei-kun!" Kaito shouted now worried.

"Come one, come one, don't stop, don't stop!"

The man reached for the device on his belt as Kaito launched forward and grabbed Conan and shoved Hattori out of the way. A second later designated flames erupted on the spot where Conan and Hattori had been standing.

In that quick second Conan had fired a dart at the phantom, but the man had dodged it easily.

"It's war on you all!" The man shouted before he disappeared with the flames all together.

...

"I missed...damn it" Conan hissed as he glared at the spot where smoke now only stood. "If you hadn't moved me-"

"If I hadn't then you would have been dead, Tantei-kun" Kaito shouted back with a death glare.

Conan stared back but then sighed when the thief's eyes saddened.

"I could have lost you..." He whispered to Conan as Pierre wandered over to the Osakan.

Conan continued to look at the thief but then turned away to Hattori who was now awakening.

"It may be just magic..." Pierre said softly as he looked at the three other occupants on the roof. "But it's still a deadly fire that you wouldn't want to get burned by."

...

Conan stood with Hattori and Kaito in the backstage as the workers ran by perfecting every last detail. Tonight's performance of Don Juan was about to begin and yet Pierre was no where to be found.

"Does his father know, he's gone?" Kaito asked Conan who simply nodded.

"I told him he was gone but Mr. Kawasaki just merely said that the kid was probably helping someone in the backstage." Conan answered with a shrug.

"And when I che'ked the boxes of the the'tre e'rlier, I saw no si'n of him" Hattori added.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in this play" Kazuha suddenly said as she appeared in a short revealing red dress that had a corset and stockings.

Hattori instantly flushed a bit at the sight but remained calmed.

One thing Conan has noticed was that despite Hattori's man crush on him he was still a bit effected by Kazuha.

"Say, wheres Aoko?" Kaito asked the girl who was now trying to pull the bottom of the dress a bit, she obviously wasn't that comfortable in it.

"She's helping Ran get dressed" Kazuha answered before she moved in front of Hattori.

"Do I look okay?"

Hattori ran his eyes over the girl quickly and nodded with a slight blush.

"Good" Kazuha chimed as she walked away.

"So, should we take our spots despite Pierre-kun's absence?" Kaito asked the two detectives.

"...yeah" Conan answered after he looked around for the boy once again.

Now, he didn't know why but something told him that Pierre was in trouble...but with nothing to go on he couldn't just leave the show...and most importantly Ran...

...

"It will all be okay" Aoko calmly stated to Ran who was now putting on her makeup.

"I hope your right" Ran said as she ran her hands over her light very delicate dress.

The door to the room was then opened and Ran was glad to see her father still in one piece. She has been hearing that several people are now missing, including some of the workers of the stage-lights.

"Everything is secured, the doors are locked and the police are in their place" Mouri said to his daughter with a smile. "An officer is in the orchestra pit, he is ordered to kill if necessary...everything will be fine"

"Just do what we rehearsed" Mr. Kawasaki added. "Do everything that you and Marcos Ortegiu rehearsed"

"Marcos?" Mouri asked unsure.

"He's the man playing Don Juan" Ran answered with a sigh and a glance into the mirror before her.

This had all started with a mirror...so would the last thing she see of her formal world be a mirror as well...?

"...I'm ready" Ran said as she sighed once again. Yes, she was ready to go on...no matter what consequences were probably in stored.

"As am I" A voice said from within the walls.

Everyone turned about but they still saw no one.

"Sir, one of our police officers are gone" A man said as he entered the room.

Mr. Kawasaki grumbled and then looked at the ceiling.

"What have you done?" He asked viciously.

"Now is not the time" Mouri said trying to calm down the other man.

"For once, our detective is correct" The voice added with a stern voice.

"Seal my fate tonight" The voice began singing with an angelic voice. "I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin...let the audience in, let my Opera begin!"

...

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Man, I can't wait to see your guys' reviews for this chapter. I hoped you liked it and I hope this gets your curiosity growing on exactly whats going to happen next. **

**I've been asked the question of who the ghost is really after, but that is a mystery on it's own.**

**You'll just have to wait and see!**

**And with that,**

**- Peace!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you've all been waiting around for it.**

**Before I start though, I would like to say that I thank all you guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and favs, and for just being great readers.**

...

_"This ghost has been here for months, wandering about with targets he could snatch away so easily, and yet he only chose now to go after a victim, why didn't he do it before - what changed?" Conan asked.  
><em>

_"I'm guessing Mouri Ran" Pierre answered silently._

_"...but he started this charade a while before we even appeared here...so he must have had another victim prior to our attendance" Conan stated which made everyone stop and realize that he was 100% correct._

_"So, he chang'd his original plan" Hattori then said as he looked at Conan with puzzled eyes._

_..._

_"It may be just magic..." Pierre said softly as he looked at the three other occupants on the roof. "But it's still a deadly fire that you wouldn't want to get burned by."_

_..._

_Conan stood with Hattori and Kaito in the backstage as the workers ran by perfecting every last detail. Tonight's performance of Don Juan was about to begin and yet Pierre was no where to be found._

_"So, should we take our spots despite Pierre-kun's absence?" Kaito asked the two detectives._

_"...yeah" Conan answered after he looked around for the boy once again._

_Now, he didn't know why but something told him that Pierre was in trouble...but with nothing to go on he couldn't just leave the show...and most importantly Ran..._

_..._

_"Seal my fate tonight" The voice began singing with an angelic voice. "I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin...let the audience in, let my Opera begin!"_

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2 (Continue)**

...

The curtain rose on the performance that could be only described as fatal as Heiji Hattori entered box 5, this was his station, and from here he could see the whole stage. Conan and Kaito were both taking their own side of the stage as the actors began their roles.

A huge table sat across the floor as a bed with a shielded curtain lay on the far left of the stage. The actors began singing as they sat among the table.

**"Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb-"**

Hattori glanced at Conan who hid behind a curtain of the stage as several officers stood at their posts as well. Some of the officers were in several of the other boxes while some were merely hidden in the crowd.

"Hopefully, all goes well..." The Osakan whispered to himself.

**"When tables, plans and maids are lain, Don Juan triumphs once again!"**

The song came to a halt as Don Juan, Marcos Ortegiu, emerged from behind one of the background arches, Aoko, dressed as a gypsy dancer passed the man as he tossed her a purse.

Hattori noticed Kaito smirk a bit at that but re-focused on the stage once again.

...

'Where is that kid?' Shinichi asked himself as he scanned the crowds once again.

"Everything going good?" Kaito asked from behind as he appeared.

**"When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me," **Don Juan sang as Kaito and Conan both looked about.

"I haven't found him" Kaito said with a sigh, he was obviously worried as well.

"Do you think hes okay?"

"I don't know...but if he is gone then does that mean the ghost isn't present?" Kaito then asked making Conan think for a bit.

'What if this guy was after Pierre all along...?'

Kaito looked at Conan curiously and then glanced at Heiji who stood in box 5.

"You think this was all a set up?" Kaito asked the detective who grew silent for several minutes.

**"If I don't forget myself and laugh..." **Don Juan sang as he threw on a large cloak and awaited in the bed behind the drawn curtains.

**"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!" **Ran sang as she entered with her red silk dress that looked as if it had appeared out of the 1800's. Her hair was in curls that snaked over her shoulders stunningly.

'S-shes...beautiful...' Shinichi thought as he felt himself staring at his childhood friend.

**"Master?" **Another character in the play, Passarino, asked to the drawn curtain that hid Don Juan.

**"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for it's prey..."** Don Juan sang in his cloak that masked his face.

Ran sat on the table eating an apple as the song continued.

**"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent..."**

Conan noted that the voice seemed so familiar yet he had never heard Marcos Ortegiu sing before...

Ran also seemed startled by it as well but that quickly faded as she turned to see the man.

Conan watched Ran as the girl stood up with a mixed face of emotion **"I have brought you **  
><strong>That our passions may fuse and merge" <strong>Don Juan sang.

**"In your mind you've already succumbed to me Dropped all defenses **  
><strong> Completely succumbed to me" <strong>

Mouri ordered a nearby officer as his eyes remained transfixed on the stage.** "Now you are here with me **  
><strong> No second thoughts, <strong>**you've decided...****decided" **

Hattori watched as well as he overlooked Kazuha who was standing by Aoko backstage,she seemed cautious.** "Past the point of no return, ****no backward glances. ****Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when", ****no use resisting, ****abandon thought and let the dream descend **

Ran was encased in the man's arms as his voice became seductive.** "What raging FIRE shall flood the soul, ****what rich desire unlocks it's door, ****what sweet seduction lies before us" **

Ran breathed deeply as she took her rightful   
>spot on the left side of the stage as he took <br>to the right. She couldn't help but notice  
>a change to Don Juan... <p>

**"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn ****beyond the point of no return?" **

**"You have brought me" **Ran sang quietly.** "To that moment when words run dry, ****to that moment when speech disappears i****nto silence" **Hattori looked over to Conan who was now with Kaito and realized the two were entranced by the pair on stage as well.  
><strong> "Silence. <strong>**I have come here, ****hardly knowing the reason why. ****In my mind I've already imagined ****our bodies entwining, ****defenseless and silent, ****now I am here with you" **Ran inched closer to Don Juan slowly in a seductive manner, **"No second thoughts"**, as her voice sang in a deep loving sensual way.** "I've decided...****decided."**

** "Past the point of no return, ****no going back now. ****Our passion-play has now at last begun." **

** "Past all thought of right or wrong" **The two circled around each other as their eyes scanned every inch of their bodies.  
><strong> "One final question. <strong>**How long should we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race" **Ran caressed the man as he sat on the table,** "The sleeping bud burst into bloom" **sliding her hands over his body,** "When will the flames at last CONSUME us?" **until she felt his head and jumped back  
>in fright.<p>

"No" Ran shouted but the man quickly stood up and seized her arm and pulled her to him on center stage.

"Somethings not right" Hattori stated as he watched from above.

"That's not Marcos Ortegiu" Conan stated flatly to Kaito.

**"Past the point of no return" **They sang in union.** "The final threshold - t****he bridge is crossed****, so stand and watch it burn..." **The man now held Ran in an embrace, her back to his chest.  
><strong> "We've passed the point of no return..." <strong>Ran jerked back out of the captive hold and pulled off Don Juan's hood to reveal a black mask underneath.

Ran stared at the masked figure as Mouri signaled the officers to get ready and aim.

The tension rose in the theatre as the opera goers watched in wonderment, each of them believing they were witnessing just another play.

Hattori at the moment of Ran's jerk had ran out of box 5 and was making his way to the theatre. He had a bad feeling in his gut...

The man in the mask seized Ran's hand gently which surprised everyone in the theatre, at first it looked like he was going to simply run off from the girl.

**"Say you'll share with me, ****one love, one lifetime" **The man sang to Ran gently and lovingly as he held her hand to his heart.** "Lead me, save me from my solitude..."** Aoko gasped as she held onto Kazuha.  
><strong>"Say you want me <strong>**with you here, b****eside you..." **  
><strong> "Anywhere you go l<strong>**et me go too" **The man sang as his voice rose in the theatre, at this moment he also motioned towards the ring that still sat on Ran's wedding finger.  
><strong> "Mouri Ran, that's all I ask of…" <strong>In a quick flash Ran snatched off the man's mask revealing a horrible grotesque head of horror.

The man shrieked as his eyes glared at Ran.

Conan instantly felt his heart leap as several officers ran on stage trying to surround the man.

The death's head simply grinned as a smoke screen exploded around Ran and himself, when it became clear again the two were no where to be seen.

"Ran" Conan hollered as he raced onto the spot where the girl had previously been, knocking over Aoko who fell back onto the bed which now displayed a dead Marcos Ortegiu.

The girl screamed and ran over to Kaito who held her close.

The audience in the theatre was now in an uproar as more police officers raced onto the stage.

Several of the other actors began panicking as a dark maniacal laugh filled the theatre.

"Behold!" It screamed as the lights in the theatre began giving out. "They're all screaming to bring down the chandelier!"

The immense crystal chandelier suddenly began plunging down as all the occupants of the theatre rushed to escape.

Hattori suddenly appeared on stage as the light fixture crashed into the orchestra pit.

"Tantei-kun" Kaito hollered as he now held the boy, he had already dismissed Aoko before he raced to get him.

Sparks rained from the chandelier as several of the stage's curtains were sent a blazed.

"Com' on, y'u t'o" Hattori shouted as he pulled them out of the flames that were threatening to engulf them.

"We all have to get out of here!" An officer shouted as he led a mass of people out of the theatre. Kaito and the detectives raced back stage to see if Ran was there but the girl was no where in sight.

"He took her" Conan declared as he ran into the hall that was now filled with black smoke.

Kaito stepped forward but was suddenly hit upon the head with an immense force, the action cause him to stagger backwards as the smoke blurred his vision.

"Tantei-kun!" Kaito shouted as he heard another blow smack someone in the head, immediately followed by a cry of pain.

'The Osakan...' Kaito thought as he distinctly heard his beloved Tantei-kun shout.

"L-let me go!"

But the pain in his head made him swoon and he was thrust into darkness, the very same darkness that illuminated from the theatre.

...

Several officers, Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki, and Mouri watched the now burning opera house.

The big glass dome that had sat above the theatre was now shattered and sending out bright burning orange flames into the night.

'Ran...' Mouri thought as he watched the flames dance.

"Sir, the fire fighters will be here soon" An officer stated as he too watched the flames. "We'll find your daughter."

"And Kaito and Conan" Aoko said with a sob.

"Heiji too" Kazuha added.

"And Pierre" Mr. Kawasaki said as his wife cried into his chest.

Now Mouri was usually so cold when it came to true emotion but when you pulled his daughter into danger then you had another thing coming.

With a rash impulse the man maneuvered toward the head officers and demanded a search party now.

"You're crazy, the theatre is burning up" The officer objected.

"My daughter and several other people are still in there and I'll be damned if I let them die this way! We need to gather a search party now! I believe I know where they are...all we need to do is get through that mirror..."

...

_Track down this murderer - He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . . ._  
><em>He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . .<em>

...

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. If I do say so myself, I found it climatic.**

**Please review and yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**Once again I bid you with a...**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and once again I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back for a final installment, sadly. I hoped you all enjoyed this story, so I won't pester on with this opening. I suppose it's time to answer all the questions, huh? Currently I'm listening to a few phantom melodies as I type.**

**So, anyway here it is...the ending of the case of The Music Of The Night and sadly the story of Hold On, it's Complicated.  
><strong>

...

_**"Say you'll share with me, ****one love, one lifetime" **The man sang to Ran gently and lovingly as he held her hand to his heart.** "Lead me, save me from my solitude..."** Aoko gasped as she held onto Kazuha._  
><em><strong>"Say you want me <strong>**with you here, b****eside you..." **_  
><em><strong> "Anywhere you go l<strong>**et me go too" **The man sang as his voice rose in the theatre, at this moment he also motioned towards the ring that still sat on Ran's wedding finger._  
><em><strong> "Mouri Ran, that's all I ask of…" <strong>In a quick flash Ran snatched off the man's mask revealing a horrible grotesque head of horror._

_The man shrieked as his eyes glared at Ran._

_..._

_The death's head simply grinned as a smoke screen exploded around Ran and himself, when it became clear again the two were no where to be seen._

_"Ran" Conan hollered as he raced onto the spot where the girl had previously been, knocking over Aoko who fell back onto the bed which now displayed a dead Marcos Ortegiu._

_The girl screamed and ran over to Kaito who held her close._

_The audience in the theatre was now in an uproar as more police officers raced onto the stage._

_Several of the other actors began panicking as a dark maniacal laugh filled the theatre._

_"Behold!" It screamed as the lights in the theatre began giving out. "They're all screaming to bring down the chandelier!"_

_..._

_"He took her" Conan declared as he ran into the hall that was now filled with black smoke._

_Kaito stepped forward but was suddenly hit upon the head with an immense force, the action caused him to stagger backwards as the smoke blurred his vision._

_"Tantei-kun!" Kaito shouted as he heard another blow smacked someone in the head, immediately followed by a cry of pain._

_..._

_The big glass dome that had sat above the theatre was now shattered and sending out bright burning orange flames into the night._

_'Ran...' Mouri thought as he watched the flames dance._

_"Sir, the fire fighters will be here soon" An officer stated as he too watched the flames. "We'll find your daughter."_

_"And Kaito and Conan" Aoko said with a sob._

_"Heiji too" Kazuha added._

_"And Pierre" Mr. Kawasaki said as his wife cried into his chest._

_..._

_"My daughter and several other people are still in there and I'll be damned if I let them die this way! We need to gather a search party now! I believe I know where they are...all we need to do is get through that mirror..."_

...

**Case: The Music of the Night (A Phantom Tale) - Part 2 (Final)**

...

Ran's heart stammered in her chest as she was dragged into the mirror which opened on some kind of trigger.

"Where are you taking me!" She hollered to the man as he tugged her arm roughly once again.

"You exposed me!" Was all he shouted as he forcefully kept her at his pace. "You...why! Why!"

Ran drew back a bit as the man cried through the dark sockets of his eyes.

She had no idea that his face was so...

"You will never look upon me again, will you?" The man asked as Ran looked at the floor. "I just wanted your love Mouri Ran...hoped that you would learn to love me without ever seeing my face..."

"Love...?" Ran asked as she peered at the man. "You've abducted me" She stated with a shrill in her voice. "You've murdered people-"

"Out of love" The man declared. "...for you..."

"Why...me...?" She asked when he had stopped in his tracks.

The man looked as if he would speak but a rumble above their heads made him return to his quick pace.

"We must retreat to the lair" He stated as he dragged her along once more.

...

Conan felt the arms that were wrapped around his mid-section as he began awakening and began wandering if that thief was man-handling him again but then he acknowledged that this touch was different. This was not Kaito, he could just tell.

"Ah, you're awakening I see" A voice declared as Conan tried to squint in the darkness.

"Who-?" Conan began asking but was silenced with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, or he shall hear you" The man said.

"Where are you taking me?" He then asked in a whisper.

"I'm supposed to take you to him" The man answered with a pause. "But what hes done now is unforgivable...so I have to double cross him and take him down".

"...and why bring me...?" Conan asked still unsure whether he should trust this unknown man.

"Because I'm supposed to, so bringing you will keep my cover up, I've already called the police to follow suit in fifteen minutes though."

'Who is this guy?' Shinichi thought as they descended in a dark corridor... 'And where is this place...?'

...

"You will learn to love me in time" The man said to Ran as said girl sat on what seemed like s loveseat.

"As your prisoner?" Ran asked a bit bitterly with fright.

The man had already bind her to the chair so it was impossible to fight back.

"As my wife" The man then said with a sad tone. "Yes, you will be my wife...and we'll be together like before..."

"B-before?" Ran choked out with tears. "What are you talking about before! I-I do not want this, let me go!"

"..." The man said nothing as he cried tears that seemed to be tears from a monster or even death. "You...you have to remember..."

"...remember what...?" She asked unsure.

"You were my wife, and he was my child" The man whispered making Ran all the more confused.

"Wife...? Child...?"

"Oh, do not fret my dear, my servant will bring him soon"

"Bring who?" Ran asked back.

"...wait. I think he is here" The man said with hope as he whipped his head to see Conan-kun and his servant. Ran's eyes ran over the others face as she acknowledged the deformity, it was like a burned face of death...

"Ah, Kurasaki Kimura, you have brought him"

"Kurasaki?" Ran had asked when she finally looked at the visitors. "...C-Conan-kun!"

Conan looked up at the man who still held him and realized that the man was indeed Kurasaki, the composer of the opera house.

"Of course, as I promised" Kurasaki retorted as he put Conan down, who quickly fled to Ran's side.

"Great. Now we can be a happy family once more" The man with the death's head declared as he looked at Ran and Conan. "...a family with love and-"

The man froze on the spot as he felt the gun that sat at his temple.

"Kurasaki" The man simply stated as he looked over to his servant who held the gun.

"...this has to end" Kurasaki stated with a glare. "I put up for you because you needed help, but I can't stand back and watch you hurt more people, this has to end now"

"...but to end things like this...would be a crime against the music" The man stated as he suddenly whisked out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Kurasaki. "I knew you would try and stop me, you're so predictable!"

Kurasaki grabbed at his side and fell onto his knees with a cry of pain.

"...you...can't keep them here" He muttered.

"Yes, I can because their my family" The other said as he stabbed Kurasaki in the neck. The composer fell back with a thud as his eyes mirrored a lifeless corpse...

'I have to get Ran out of here' Shinichi thought as he held the girl. Ran was now in tears as she realized that this derange man was not only going to kill her, but also Conan-kun...

"I'm sorry you had to see that" The man said as he cleaned his knife on his clothes. "But he would ruin our happiness"

When the man turned around he was surprised to see Conan aiming his watch at him.

"What are you doing, my son?" The man asked amused.

"I'm going to end this here and now and make sure you pay for your crime" Conan answered with a glare.

"As if that toy works any longer" The man said with a chuckle.

Conan blinked at him and then fired a dart but nothing came out...

"Little boys shouldn't play with weapons" The figure declared with a small smile.

"And people shouldn't kidnap women and children"

"...it isn't kidnapping" The man declared. "You are both mine...I have the right to you..."

Conan slumped a bit but didn't let his guard down.

"What are you talking about?" Conan asked as rumble in the distance caught his ears.

'The opera house above is burning down...' Shinichi thought.

"The three gypsies" The man answered as he wandered about in his underground grotto. He walked towards a table as Conan looked back to find Ran out cold, she must have fainted.

"The ones who attacked this theatre?" Conan asked making the man tense.

"Is that what they told you!" He asked bitterly as he held a picture of some sorts in a frame. "I bet they said that the three gypsies just murdered in rage and were arrested, correct?"

Conan nodded but kept watching the suspect waiting for any sign of a threat, but this man was surprisingly calming.

"Well, it was true that they murdered in rage for their descendants but what they didn't tell you was that the theatre had fought back..."

...

_**The gypsies had gathered their targets in their room with a look of rage and lust.**_

_**"This is what you get for destroying out sisters!" One of then hissed as they slashed a man in the neck...**_

_**...**_

_**An officer who knew of where the gypsies were stood watch in front of the locked room.**_

_**"There's no other access, sir" Another officer told him as the others tried to bring down the door.**_

_**"Then retaliate against the carnies! If they want to hurt our family then we'll hurt theirs!"**_

_**The managers of the establishment agreed to the orders and informed the police where the carnies were.**_

_**"Mr. Kawasaki, are you sure about this?" One of the other officers asked the man who simply nodded in return. **_

_**"Yes...because they have my son"**_

_**...**_

_**The officers stormed into the rooms of the carnies and began firing at the other several gypsies.**_

_**...**_

_**Then they tore through the rooms of the freaks...each one of them were butchered...  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_** Koizo Shuno, a magician, watched in horror as the door of his family room was being forced opened.**_

_**"Daddy" His son of seven years cried as he wrapped his tiny arms around the man.**_

_**"It'll be okay" He reassured as his wife kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**"I love you, Shuno" She declared with tears.**_

_**...**_

_**The armed men dragged his wife away...**_

_**...**_

_**He watched as his son was tied down...**_

_**...**_

_**And he felt the pain as we was clobbered...**_

_**...**_

_**Shuno had escaped his tormentors by taking one of the officers guns and shooting them, but he wasn't over, no, he wanted his family.**_

_**One of the officers who witnessed Shuno's shootings ordered for back up...**_

_**...**_

_**Shuno had entered one of the caverns of the carnies to hide but found several of his fellow friends there dead...among them was his son and wife...**_

_**...**_

_**The officers knowing that Shuno was within the cavern ordered for it to be set on fire...**_

_**"Burn it down to the ground" The chief ordered.**_

_**...**_

_**The cavern went up in flames instantly as Shuno screamed in horror...**_

_**...**_

_**The fire engulfed him...leaving him as a hideous monster, but he had escaped through a sewer line, unknown to everyone present...**_

_**...**_

_**When the whole ordeal broke out to the media, all was said was that the gypsies had murdered out of rage...**_

_**...**_

_**The only source of the reports of the carnies being killed were put forth into the secret files...**_

_**...**_

_**The file as we all now was taken...**_

...

Conan watched as the man broke down into sobs before him.

"...when I learned of the Phantom of the opera, it all became clear on what I should do..." He declared. "So, I took the tale and worked to my advantage...but I wanted so much more, I wanted my wife and son...so I decided that since Mr. Kawasaki took mine I would they his..."

"Your original targets..." Conan muttered.

"...but then I saw you and Mouri Ran..." He stated as he gave Conan the picture that consisted of his family.

Conan stared at the picture and gasped when he realized the two, being his wife and son, looked eerily similar to him and Ran, even down to the hair...

"I knew you would return to me" The man stated with a smile. "I knew I would have my family..."

"But we're not them" Conan declared making the man shield away his face. "And you know that...besides if you wanted to love me as your family then why did you try to kill me on the roof...?"

"I would've saved you in time" The man stated as he gripped Conan's arm. "I just wanted those two on the roof to perish, how dare they fight over a child like that".

Conan's eyes widened as he realized that this man had probably seen every kiss...every touch.

"They're disgusting" He shouted as his grip hardened. "I would never stand back and watch my son be molested by some over-abundance men"

"Let go" Conan whined as he glared off into the distance.

"This world is not safe for me and my family" The man said to himself.

"Let go of Tantei-kun" A voice suddenly declared making the disfigured man jolt back.

Kaito stood with his arms holding his precious Kid card gun.

"K-Kaito" Conan mumbled as the man tossed him aside.

"I'm glad you're here" The man declared with a grin as Kaito kept his aim on him. "All this time I was celebrating for my families return, but I still have to deal with the likes of you bastards.

At that moment the crazed man tackled Kaito and sent the card gun sliding onto the floor.

"You will pay for what you've done!" The man hissed as he pulled out his knife. Kaito smacked the guy square in the face and ignited a smoke bomb.

"Oh, so you want to play with magic then?" The man asked with a chuckle.

Kaito grunted and looked about.

"So be it" A voice shouted as Kaito was suddenly whisked by a rope around his neck.

"No!" Conan shouted as Kaito was pulled onto the wall like that man who had been in the dining room a few weeks ago.

"Tantei-kun!" Kaito whined as the rope tried to tighten around his neck, but Kaito kept fighting it.

Conan shot forward to get to Kaito but the other man had seized him with a groan.

"Why so you go back to him!" The man screamed in rage. "You are a child! He is a man!"  
>"I'm not a child!" Conan hissed back. "I'm Kudo Shinichi!"<p>

The man tensed but seized him even more.

"Kudo Shinichi!" The man grunted. "Who is this Kudo Shinichi, and what does he have to do with my dear wife!"

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice asked out in a whisper.

Conan's eyes widened as he looked at Ran who was now looking about.

"Who is this Kudo Shinichi!" The man barked once again making Ran squirm in fright.

"He's my childhood friend!" She shouted back.

"And this boy claims to be him!" He shouted making Ran look at Conan in shock.

"He is not Shinichi" She said back, even though her voice seemed to stutter over a bit.

"I have no time for these games" The man then said as he looked back at Kaito who was now being helped by Conan. "I said let him be!"

"No!" Conan hollered back.

The man snarled and was about to grab at Conan but a metallic card was suddenly shot at his arm.

Blood oozed from the slit as the man looked about the room.

Pierre now stood panting as he held the gun in his small hands.

"Pierre" Conan said in shock as the boy panted more.

"How did you get out of your bindings?" The man asked with a light snarl.

"I found a way" The kid answered as he aimed the gun again. "Now let Conan and the others go".

"You do not frighten me" The man shouted with a glare. "You are only a child and I should have disposed of you when I had the chance!"

The man quickly pounced over to Pierre and smacked him square in the face.

"You won't meddle" he declared as held a knife to the boy's throat. "No" he said as he looked at everyone present within the room.

"You and Ran" he said motioning to Conan. "Are going to come with me or else this boy gets killed, and if you do obey I will let both Pierre and Kaito go. this you choice! This is the point of no return!"

Conan just kept glaring as the man cut Ran's binding to free her. She didn't dare fight back on account that he still held Pierre.

"You're a monster!" Ran screamed out as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm the monster?" He asked a bit taken back. "They're the monster!" he said as he raised his arm to the ceiling. "I had everything and they just stripped it away from me, they took all I had, and I have a right to happiness!"

Ran froze in place as she looked at the picture that was on the floor.

She had heard his story before actually blanking out...she had heard...everything about him and his family...

"Pitiful creature of darkness..." Ran said in a whisper. "What kind of life have you known...god, give me courage to show you...you are not alone."

She kissed the man on the lips who in turn instantly dropped Pierre to the floor lightly.

His heart hammered as Ran's other hand rested on his face, his face that had horrified all, had horrified himself...she a woman...was kissing him with love that he never ever thought he could ever have...

Love...that he didn't deserve...

He kissed her back but then felt a pain in his stomach so he pulled back.

For once, for once in all the time she had been here he saw her not as his wife...but as Mouri Ran...

Ran pulled back with tears on her face...

"The novel ended like this..." the man said in a whisper with a sob. "But I had no idea that...I would follow that as well..."

Ran and everyone else in the room looked confused as the man headed over to Kaito, he whisked out his knife and Conan at first thought he was going to kill him but instead he cut the rope.

Kaito fell onto his knees with a thud besides Conan, but Conan knew he was okay, the whole time Kaito's hand had been between the rope and his neck, saving him from strangulation.

"I'm sorry..." The man mumbled as he cried even more. "I made you pay...for what they did...perhaps I am the monster..."

Ran looked at the man sincerely as he reproached her.

"I love you...but you are not mine...you are not my wife but..." His hand reached out to her but before he could stroke her cheek a gun shot rang out through the underground labyrinth.

Ran gasped as a fleet of police officers raced onto the scene, followed by Hattori and Kogoro.

"Ran" Her father said happily as he embrace his daughter, but the girl did not hug back, no, she was still looking at the body of the man...

"You shot him!" She screamed as she pulled out of Mouri's arms and ran to the man's side. "You shot him!" She screamed again as she cried.

Mouri looked around at the officers as they all stared at the scene.

"Ran he kidnapped you-" Mouri said as if his daughter had lost her mind.

"He only did it out of love" She said in a whisper. "He didn't realize...he didn't realize..."

...

The officers escorted the party out of the labyrinth as the sirens blared into the night.

The opera house had been saved but the damages were still so...overbearing...

Pierre had been reunited with his parents but he still felt as if he was dead to the world...

Ran had been saved but she still wouldn't speak...

Conan and Kaito had been reunited but it still felt as if they never saw each other again...

And the truth had been sought out, yet there still seemed to be no sanctuary within it...

...

A WEEK LATER...

...

"We want to thank you" Mr. Kawasaki said to Mouri while they were in the hospital.

"For what?" Mouri asked a bit bitterly. After Conan had explained about the carnies and everything he felt as if he was actually on the wrong side.

"You saved Pierre"

"No..." Mouri said as he looked into the room where his daughter now laid on a bed. "He had let him go...he had chose the right thing, yet, you didn't"

Mr. Kawasaki hung his head then as he stared at the floor.

"It was rage..." he said in a whisper. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Buts that just it" A voice suddenly said making the two men turn around to see Conan and Kaito. "Rage is just an excuse for why people hurt each other, it's something that you have to learn to fight."

"I think he learned that more than any of us" Kaito said quietly. Conan glanced at him, ever since they had left that opera house they hadn't been like how they were before...

"You assume as if he is gone" Another voice states making them all turn to face Pierre.

"You all saw-" Kogoro began but was cut off by Pierre who simply flipped out a note.

"He escaped once, so why be so surprised if he escapes again?" The boy asked as the letter fell to the floor with a silent thud. "The Music of the Night may have ended, but...Love Never Dies..."

...

Kaito gave Conan a glance as Pierre stated about love never dying and that made Conan feel a tug within him, things might have changed but...can he be still...or can this whole ordeal still be as complicated as ever...?

...

**I hoped you enjoyed the ending of Hold on, It's Complicated and if you hadn't caught on then I should say yes, there will be a sequel, though it's going to be influenced kind of by Love Never Dies, it'll probably won't be like the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical**. **Well, anyway, if you're wondering why I'm making a sequel, then it's because of how this closed, it was sad and a bit dramatic, and to make everything seem all like happily ever after would be so unrealistic, I mean they went through a lot. So in order for closure it asks for a sequel. Besides we have to now re-establish Conan and Kaito's relationship.**  
><strong>Until then,<strong>

**- Peace**

**Sorry for any grammar BTW.  
><strong>


End file.
